Switcher
by JD The Treecko
Summary: I was kidnapped and placed in the body of a genetically altered Treecko. I later on found out Arceus killed my mother. After fighting with Arceus, I now work for him to save the world? Rated T for language and violence.
1. School's Out

**A/N: This actually came to me in a dream...about 3 months ago and I have been trying to fight my schedule and procrastination to get this written. Well I managed to write it and I learned something; my imagination does NOT want me to start something from the beginning, but from the middle to the end. So imagine how hard it was for me to start this when I kept seeing a later scene. Well after so long I finally managed to get this written and from this point on I will be working on this till the end, regardless if you like it or not. Well now that I've gotten that simplification of my rant out, you can read this and enjoy it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: School's out**

_Come on cmon hurry up_. I thought as I waited for the bell signaling the end of school and the beginning of summer vacation. We had about ten minutes left and it was the LONGEST ten minutes of my life. I had a book that I'm pretty sure would take at least a half hour to read that I read at least three times in the past five minutes. I really wanted to just walk out the door as a few other students have, they didn't come back and since it's the last day of school.

"WHY WON'T THE BELL RING?!?" I screamed and slammed my head on my desk. I heard some snickering behind me which normally would have angered me, but I was more glad that I had gave my classmates a few seconds of relief from this year long ten minutes. At this point I thought, _Why did I come to school today, it's the last day of the school year and I decided to come to school. I should have just stayed home. I swear if this bell does not ring, I am going to shove... _As if on cue the bell rang and the longest day of my life was over.

"Finalfuckingly!" A few of my classmates and I said at the very same time. I ran out the classroom and rushed to my locker knowing that the end of the year meant that someone will pick a fight with anyone, and I DO mean ANYONE. I just had a feeling that it was going to happen nearby the east wing door where I leave out of. Inputting my combination I realized, I didn't bring anything nor did I have anything I wanted to take home other than the book that was in my hand. So I just turned away from my locker and headed towards my exit. I was kind of glad the hallways were empty because so many students didn't come due to today being the last day of the year. At the end of the hallway by the door I saw someone dressed in black jeans and a black hooded sweater, first guess I made was that it was Berry, the one person in this school who I truly hated. Just seeing his face pissed me off. To make things worse is that he was in the special ed class and acted like he was superior to everyone. You're probably thinking that the special ed class is for the mentally challenged, no, it's for the gifted battlers here, I never understood why though. I already knew he was waiting for me just to pick a fight with me, I resisted the urge of slamming his face into the nearest thing all this year, but today I was probably going to break his face if he picked a fight with me. Just because I have a lot of tolerance does not make me something he could abuse. I stepped up to him and looked him dead in the eyes, he just grinned cockily.

"Move" I said to him. He just stood there still grinning.

"Move!" I said louder. He still didn't move.

"I SAID MOVE!!" I yelled. He stayed in place still grinning. Right now I was pissed, really pissed.

"Make me, or are you too much of a bitch to?" He said clearly trying to provoke me. It was working.

"Don't fuck with me Berry. I took shit from you all year and held myself back from practically killing you because I would've felt bad for doing it, but right now if you try ANYTHING I'll break your face." I said while clenching my fist. He moved closer and pushed me back. I started counting to myself to ease my anger, didn't work. He slapped me across the face and I lost it. I slugged him right in the jaw and slammed his face into the wall to my left. He fell over unconscious with a broken nose and possibly a broken jaw, he wasn't even bleeding yet. I didn't care to wait until I saw blood or till someone saw what I did and congratulate me or lecture me on how wrong it was to do that, so I left out with a smile on my face. That long wait all today was very much worth it if I got to do that to someone I hated.

"JASON!!" Someone yelled in my ear causing me to jump. There was only one person I knew who could actually sneak up on me.

"Stop doing that Paris!" I yelled back at her. She only laughed.

"I saw what you did to Berry. You're such a jerk. You know that was mean. You should take anger management classes." She spoke. Her of all people, saying THAT to me.

"You know the bullshit he put me through all year. It's only fair that I got to deal a portion of pain back to him." I replied.

"I know, he harassed me too. If you hadn't when you did I would've." She said. I turned towards her and lifted an eyebrow, somewhat surprised at hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"You hurting someone else? I don't see that happening." I responded. Paris was a nonviolent person, never starting fights and somehow never getting into arguments.

"Just because you've never seen me fight doesn't mean I'm scared to. I avoid fighting because it's wrong and people get hurt." She explained.

"And it's okay for Pokemon to fight? You refuse to fight other people yet you are a really good Pokemon battler?" I asked

"Well I...um..." She was stammering, and I fought back a smile of accomplishment.

"Exactly." I said. She just frowned. "Anyway why did you stop me?" I asked.

"I didn't stop you, I yelled in your ear and you stopped."

"But you caused me to stop by getting my attention."

"You stopped out of your own free will. I didn't tell you to stop."

"Okay fine, what do you want?" I asked, slightly irritated at how she got me back in just a few seconds.

"What are you doing tonight?" Was she asking me out?

"Nothing why?"

"I got in a fight with my parents yesterday about me leaving and I'm still somewhat mad at them and I'm sure they are too. So can I stay over your house tonight?" Okay so she wasn't asking me out, but what was she planning? I can't just turn her away though.

"Okay, but you better have a spare set of clothes."

"I do thanks."

"Good, now before we go we have to pickup my Charmander from the daycare center. Hopefully she hasn't caused too much trouble."

"Why didn't you put her in her pokeball?"

"Because I don't like to put Pokemon in pokeballs. I prefer to have them walking with me."

"So why did you leave her at the daycare center?"

"Well because she had somehow managed to tie a rope to the ceiling of my room and was swinging from wall to wall holding a can of Lysol spray dangerously close to to her tail. That may not seem like much since, as you know, most of my house and property is insulated, but she fell and dropped the Lysol which fell and hit the ground on head right next to her tail fire which caused the spray to become a flamethrower which was blown in my direction." I explained.

"Uh huh." She was clearly off in her own little world...or just trying to annoy me.

"You weren't even listening! I'm the one with the short attention span not you!" I said loudly, but she ignored it. I sighed and then said, "Lets just go."

She nodded and we began head west of the city and I looked back and thought. _Goodbye Mauville Battle Tactics High, may I never go here again._

The streets of Mauville were usually bustling at this time. Mainly with trainers looking for a gym battle with Wattson. They usually piss me off by challenging me to a battle all the time. Just because I keep a charmander with me at all times when I'm not in school does not make me a freaking trainer, it doesn't even mean that I am looking for a battle. I kept an eye out for any random trainers looking for a quick fight, I had a few pokeballs strapped to my belt and I didn't want them to think there were any Pokemon in them.

I looked to my left at the casino as we walked past, half expecting a random trainer to burst out screaming that they had won the jackpot. Maybe I should go play the slots a few times...no, I've got no debts towards the place nor do I want any. As unlucky as I am, I'd probably lose everything in just a few minutes.

The daycare center began to come into view and I saw flames firing upward. I just sighed and picked up my pace to a jog with Paris following.

"I'm guessing that's your charmander?" Paris asked, I nodded yes. "She's pretty strong." She said.

"I've had her for five years now. My father gave her to me when he came back from Kanto before going out to hunt for the deities." I responded.

"Before your mother died?" She asked. Hearing that made me stumble, but I didn't fall. My mother had died two years ago. My mother could see the future and always knew what I would do, when I did it, and how. Before she died she had written many notes that she said I would find when the time came. So far I've found 19 notes, and if my anticipation is correct I should find one more before I leave Mauville. The last note I found yesterday read, "Just so you don't forget, this is the last week you can stay in that house. I know you don't have the money to pay the bills and I know you have decided to leave this very week. Good luck on your adventure. Hope you have fun."

"Yeah, before she died." I was a little upset at being reminded that.

There was a loud roar from some large Pokemon. Whatever it was, it was big. We began to sprint towards the building. The fence was destroyed so we just ran over the debris. There was a large black armored vehicle in the field of the daycare center. There was a large red R on the side of the vehicle.

"What are Rockets doing here in Hoenn?!" Paris exclaimed. I wasn't paying attention though, I was too busy looking at a rhydon and a man with red hair dressed in a white jumpsuit with a large red R on it.

"Rhydon, hyperbeam. Blow this building to pieces." The rhydon began to charge the hyperbeam and I panicked. _What do I, how do I stop him, can I stop him, where are the owners of this place, where are the Pokemon, where is my charmander, why are there Rockets out here in Hoenn, what the hell is going on?! _Were a few of the several questions that were flying through my mind.

"HEY YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled at the man. That caught his attention since he and his rhydon turned to me. I looked his rhydon in the eye and flinched, big mistake. The man just grinned and his rhydon fired at us. I dived out of the way, but I was caught in the blast and was thrown into a tree.

"Stay down and maybe I'll let you live." Said the man, as I struggled to stand. That blast hurt, the tree just made it worse. I couldn't stand up but I did manage to lift myself up to sit up against the tree. I noticed Paris was gone, she had either gone to get help, or is about to try something idiotic that will just make everything worse.

"What have you done with the owners and the Pokemon?" I asked. It hurt to speak. He just glared at me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?!" I yelled. That hurt even more. I think something is broken.

"You should stay quiet if you know what's good for you." He said. His grin dropped.

"ANSWER ME!" I was breathing heavily now. Normally I keep a steady breathing pattern whether I'm hurt, tired, or trying to calm down, but this was different. I think I may have something broken.

"You should have stayed quiet, you would've lived longer. Rhydon horn drill." I tried to stand again using the tree as the rhydon's horn began to spin like a drill. If this hits it may cause some serious and maybe permanent damage, but I wont let it kill me. Paris where ever you are, you better hurry up.

The rhydon charged as I managed to stand. If it took that much energy and time to stand I may not get away from this without losing something. I waited till the last second and dropped to the ground as it struck the tree right where I was standing. If I jumped out of the way it would've just changed direction and hit me. I rolled to the side just as it stomped the ground where I was. I had to keep rolling since it wasn't giving me a chance to stand by constantly attacking. The moment it stopped I jumped to my feet and turned to it only to find it charging a hyperbeam.

"This will hurt..." I muttered as I watched the orange orb grow larger. It fired and everything seemed to move in slow-motion. I watched the beam slowly progress toward me. The beam was too big to sidestep past or duck under. If I jump out of the way the explosion may throw me into something else or send me flipping which may break my neck. If I don't move then I'll be obliterated. I threw my arms in front of my face, closed my eyes, and braced for impact.....

* * *

**A/N:**So what do you think? I know there are many parts that could be done better. If you have any tips I'm listening. Also the title is pending and I am willing to accept a suggestion.


	2. Experiment?

**I have nothing to say....stop looking up here.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Experiment?**

I was awakened by something nudging me but I couldn't move, I was in too much pain. The nudging just hurt and the constant vibrations weren't helping either. Judging by the vibrations I was in a moving vehicle. I couldn't hear anything due to a really loud high-pitched screech in mead head along with a major headache. I tried opening my eyes, I never knew it could be so hard. I managed to open my eyes enough to see blurred objects. I could make out several steel bars right in front of me. The were more on the outside of them with colors inside of them most likely pokemon. Everything else was too blurry to make out. I tried lifting my head, it hurt and moving it just made it worse. The vehicle must've hit a large bump because I was tossed into the air and hit the cage roof and fell to the floor on my back and banged my head.....

I felt a sharp sting on my left cheek, like I really needed to be in more pain than I am already. Whoever was doing this was going to pay. I opened my eyes, much easier than before, vision was clearer too. Must've been drugged while caged. I looked around and saw several wires connected to glass containers like the ones that have clones and homunculi in them on TV and games. One of the containers was lit up and had a treecko in it. The walls were black, or a dark color I tried moving and realized I was hooked up to some machine, completely immobile except for my head which they placed some sort of helmet on. Great, I'm going to be experimented on.

"What is this, where am I?" I asked, I didn't see anyone but maybe someone was there out of my eyesight. There was a one-way glass window in front of me. I didn't like when I couldn't see whatever was watching me. I didn't like being watched period. Someone stepped back from the right. She wore a white lab coat, and had long blond hair. She looked like the one who was going to be experimenting on me. "Again, what is this and where am I?" I asked.

"I guess I could tell you since you won't be remembering this. You are in a Rocket research center on Mt. Chimney." She explained. Well I now know where I am but what are they going to do with me?

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, a little scared of my current condition and what may happen if this may end up going wrong. Last thing I needed was to turn into some abomination.

"You'll see exactly what I'm going to do." She answered with a chuckle. I really did not like that answer. She walked over to a console and started typing. I began struggling to escape, nothing. I was still completely immobile. Well except for my head which I was swinging around wildly till I was dizzy. "You can struggle all you want, you wont get out of that machine. Just sit still, this won't hurt a bit." Now we all know those words are a load of bull.

"For some reason I find that wrong in many ways." I responded, and she laughed. Normally most people don't get that joke. She stopped typing for a moment._ Here it comes._ I tensed up, preparing for anything. A minute passed, nothing happened. I let up for a moment and she slammed on a key, bastard was waiting for me to ease up. The machine activated and began sending periodic jolts throughout my body. They hurt pretty bad. I heard typing again, I really hope she was about to end this. Obviously not, after she stopped typing the machine sent a constant electrical current through me. This hurt even more than before, I was having trouble fighting back screaming out in pain. I hope this doesn't get worse. This went on for what felt like an hour and I went somewhat numb. I noticed her typing again. _It's gonna get worse._ And it did, the machine went wild, firing bolts in several directions and I was in the center of it. Never before have I felt such excruciating pain, never before have I screamed or struggled so hard. I had to get out of this somehow, I couldn't take this for long. My eyesight began to fade and I felt weaker by the second, I really need to get out of this. I mustered up all off my energy and jerked my head forward. Something ripped, but I don't know what. Using the last of my energy I jerked my head forward again. Whatever ripped was now torn off. I went completely numb, and everything went white....

* * *

**A/N:** Nothing to say here, still looking for a better title though. The current one sounds more like a romance title. Yes i know this is really short, but the next one wont be as short.


	3. Awakening

**Hello world, how are you today? I hope you're having a great time because I most likely am not. "Why not?" you may be thinking; because I am either having a flood of thoughts and ideas that I won't remember when I get the chance to utilize them, or I am just not doing anything at the moment. Enjoy your moment of happiness because it can and will go away soon or eventually...it always does. Remember kids; do what you should do first before you touch that Xbox360, PS3, or Wii....it'll make you waste about 5 hours that you could be using to do homework or whatever else that is somewhat more important to you or someone else. Well thats all I have to say for now. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

**

* * *

  
**

_Jason...._ A familiar voice called out. _Jason, wake up..._ I know that voice, I could never forget. It was so soothing. _You have to wake up Jason_. A voice I haven't heard for two years. I couldn't believe it. My mother is dead yet she's speaking to me now. Wait does that mean I'm dead now too? _You have to wake up! _Her voice began to fade. _Wake up...wake up. _"Mother...."

My eyes shot open and I took a deep breath but I choked from inhaling something. I noticed I was floating in some sort of strange orange liquid. It was odd, I wasn't choking for air like I should have if this was water. I pushed myself forward and my face hit an invisible wall. It scared me a little. I reached out and touched the "invisible" wall and confirmed it was glass. Something was wrong with how my hand looked, but I didn't pay much attention. Drawing my hand back, I swung and hit the glass. Nothing, I swung again harder. Still nothing. This was quality glass, but I know I could break it still. I clasped my hands behind my back and stretched my arms and then back, but as I stretched my back I felt something hit something behind me, so I looked back. There was a large green thing just sitting there, I turned completely and it moved, following my back. What the hell was this thing and why is it so interested in my back, I really don't like being in confined areas especially with another living thing. So I kept spinning trying to keep up with it. I have never before felt like such an idiot. I decided to stop after a minute and turn the other direction. Didn't work, so I just stayed in place and reached for it. I grabbed it and yanked it causing me to spin even more, which made me slightly dizzy. That thing was connected to my back, so I pulled it slowly to my front and looked at it. From this point it looked like a treecko's tail. Why was this "treecko tail" connected to me? I let it go and looked at my hands, they weren't hands. They had only three digits, three ball tipped digits...like a treecko's. Something is not right here. I looked down, my torso was red...well an orangish red from the liquid I was currently floating in. I began hyperventilating and choking because I was breathing in the liquid. What the hell was going on, why am I not in my own body? I needed to calm down and stop breathing in this liquid. All this choking could cause some damage. I can get answers later, first I have to get out of here. Treeckos use their tail as a weapon so I spun and swung at the glass, but I couldn't hit it because it apparently was round. I wondered if there was enough room for me to flip. Only one way to find out, I flipped and used the momentum to hit the glass with my tail. Nothing, but the impact was much harder than with my "fist". I tried again, but this time I flipped three times; each one built more momentum which I used to hit the glass with my tail. The glass cracked, alright I was making progress. I didn't want to fall to the floor so I punched at the crack in the glass, it spread a little more. I kept punching at it until I broke a hole in the crack. It was small but clearly a hole because bubbles were floating up from it. I swung at it harder and broke open the glass wide enough for me to slip through, well be pushed through by the orange liquid rushing out. I hit the floor face first.

"What was that?!" Someone said. Great I escaped and someone knows. I didn't have any time to check my surroundings so I just jumped up and ran towards the door to my left. As soon as I reached it, it swung open and smashed me against the wall. Perfect way to start a new life in a new body, be slammed between a wall and door. Why can't they just use sliding doors? If they can take me out of my human body and place me in this treecko body, would it really be that hard to make a sliding door? At least they didn't know I was there. Recovering from the daze the blow gave me, I slipped through the doorway and ran full speed ahead past a few people in lab coats. It didn't take them long to realize what was going on. They raced down the hallway after me closing in fast. I wished I knew how to use moves like a normal Pokemon, but I didn't.

"Crap crap crap, they are going to catch me if I don't figure out how to use anything!" I said to myself, while looking back. Treeckos are only fast because of their acrobatic abilities and speed moves. Without trees or me knowing how to use moves I'm slow. While treeckos can climb on walls and ceilings that wouldn't help much here in this situation. This hallway seemed unnecessarily long, seriously I've been running for at least two minutes and this hallway is still going. Someone behind me dived at me and grabbed at my tail but missed because I pulled it up. I don't really know how I did that, but I'm glad I did. The hallway forked three ways ahead. I really didn't want to end up choosing the hallway that led to a dead end. I swerved to the left as if I was going to take the left hall, but turned right at the last second. This hallway led to an open room with a window. Just what I needed to get the hell out of this place. I don't even want to think about what would happen if I don't. I looked back only to see someone reaching down to grab me.

"NO!!" I screamed after seeing how close I was to capture. Luck was on my side though because I had pushed myself to run even faster which I really didn't expect because I sped towards the window so fast, but I still managed to jump in time. I Smashed through the window, feeling accomplished...until I looked down.

"Oh...crap." I muttered to myself, not that anyone could hear me at that height. I had to have been 1000 feet in the air, falling to the ground. Theres only one place I could be that was this high up, Mt. Chimney. I've always wanted to sky dive, so I guess I'm getting my wish. I haven't even spent 10 minutes in this new body and I'm already in a life threatening situation. I could see the path on Route 112, I never forget about that soot covered road, cost me some brand new clothes a few years back. If I'm lucky someone will be walking along it, if not...well the road will have some red and green with the gray. I am not looking forward to being part of the ground. I should probably be scared out of my mind right now, and screaming like I'm being torn apart. The ground was getting closer, fast. Luckily I could see two people walking by. One had a red baseball cap and the other a blue one. I was falling towards the blue one and whether that person liked it, he/she was going to have a face full of treecko in a minute.

"THIS IS GONNA HURT!!" I yelled causing the person to look up at me. I fell right into his face knocking him/her to the ground. I was really glad treeckos weighed no more than 14lbs at most because the impact wouldn't cause any serious damage to this person. Me on the other hand, I don't know.

"OH MY GOD!! Are you alright?!" The red one asked, really now if someone just got hit by a treecko going at however fast I was in the face do you think they would be okay? Because I really don't know, first time I've heard of it, first time experiencing it.

"I'm fine I think." I said as I tried to stand. What I didn't know was that he/she understood me. I got off of "blue's" face. I'm going to call them blue and red until I figure out their name.

"You...You just..." Red said while staring at me, shocked. I looked up at him and stared back. Blue sat up rubbing his face.

"What the heck just hit me? There aren't any flying Pokemon on this route." He looked down at me. "A treecko? Out here on Route 112? It must be owned by someone and lost a fight and got blown away." Owned? I'm not owned nor will I let anyone catch me. I've never known what was inside of a pokeball and I don't want to know by seeing it.

"Hey I think this treecko just talked." Red said, of course I talked why wouldn't I talk?

"Of course I talked, why wouldn't I? There is no law or medical record stating that I can't talk." Now Blue was shocked too. I didn't realize what I was doing wrong.

"Whoa a talking Pokemon." Blue said, I now saw the mistake I made. Then again how am I speaking english and not...pokemon?

"What do you mean....ooooh. You're gonna tell everyone aren't you? Look I'll go with you just don't try to catch me." I said, they didn't listen. They both pulled a pokeball off their belts and threw it forward releasing a plusle and minun.

"Alright, lets..."

"Do this..." Blue and red alternated.

"Plusle and Minun...SHOWTIME!" They said at the same time. I just looked at them puzzled as to why they did that. It's not like this was a contest, do they even have double contests? I now saw that Blue and Red were twins. Wearing the exact same thing but the opposite colors. Blue's eyes were red while Red's eyes were blue. Typical twin color combo.

"You look inexperienced, this your first fight?" The Minun spoke up. It was my first fight as a Pokemon, but I have plenty of experience as a human fighter. The use of moves will just make me even stronger. Now if only I could figure out how to use them.

"Yeah, so what? Just because I lose here doesn't make me weak, just inexperienced." I responded.

"Why are you talking like the humans?" The plusle asked.

"I really wish I knew why, but I don't." Yeah I'm not going to go around telling everyone I was once human. Now that I think about it, how long ago was it since school ended and summer vacation started.

"You ready Red?"

"Always Blue." Well at least I got their names right.

"Go minun/plusle, use helping hand!" Red and blue said in unison. Minun and plusle held each other's hands.

"Now use charge!" They both said in unison again. Whatever they were planning to do was going to hurt, badly.

"NOW THUNDER!!" Those bastards are trying to kill me! I may be a grass Pokemon, but helping hand plus charge plus minun and plusle's ability is a quadruple boost. Not even a ground type can shrug off that kind of force.

Minun and plusle fired a bolt upwards into the air. Thunder takes a second to hit...and can be controlled even after it has been fired. Now I am not over fighting dirty if I have to and right now if I wanted to live, I had to. I jumped onto Blue's leg since he was still standing next to me.

"I bet you two wouldn't hurt your own trainers now would you?" I asked almost certain they wouldn't. Only to look up and see the bolt flying downward towards us. I jumped off in time as Blue took the thunder head on. That looked like it hurt, parts of his clothing were on fire but he just patted it out and shrugged off the electricity like it was nothing, although he did twitch from random sparks. They must have trained themselves for such a situation.

"We trained ourselves to take fully powered thunders like that in case we ever had to be hit by one." Oh great so using them as a defense is no longer an option. Oh well I still have my street fighting skills to rely on. I just can't get hit or I may be paralyzed or just knocked out.

Not being able to use moves could be a problem here though if they use spark I could be done for. But if I can get in and get out before they can use it then I could actually win this. I ran forward and threw a hook at the minun hitting him in the mark on his cheek and throwing him to the ground. I spun around and hit the plusle with my tail, I guess I knew one move; pound.

"Minun use spark!" Red commanded. Minun grabbed my wrist and discharged a lot of electricity. It didn't hurt, it didn't hurt at all. Minun saw this but I pulled my arm free and roundhouse kicked it in the face. It fell unconscious, one down one to go.

"Plusle, thunderpunch!" Plusle jumped to its feet and pulled its fore paw back and ran at me. Electric attacks don't work on grass Pokemon, so this punch shouldn't hurt at all. Besides I wanted to try something. Plusle swung, but I caught its paw and returned with an uppercut. Never before have I caught someone's fist or paw as they swung at me. The plusle was out too, meaning I won my first fight.

"My first fight...AND I WON!!" I cheered. Although I have a feeling they held back.

* * *

**If you're wondering why I used Jason as the main character's name, it's because I feel the common names aren't getting any recognition as a hero's name or villain.**


	4. Lavaridge

**Fixed this chapter up a little as I had Routes 112 and 113 mixed up. If you notice anything about soot being on the road and city then let me know.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: Lavaridge**

It has been about an hour since I won my first fight. Being a treecko isn't all bad, in fact I like it so far. My senses are at least 10x better, I can hear and see much more than before. As a human I always paid attention to my surroundings so even then it would have been hard to sneak up on me, but now it feels like it will be literally impossible...unless you have the sneak up ability, otherwise you'll never come within 50ft of me without me knowing. There are some problems with having been created in a lab though, talking like a human. I can't speak in public at all, I love when the area is silent and peaceful, but every now and then I need to talk with someone. Red and Blue have been silent the entire time and I'm fine with that, I'd end up gloating about beating them anyway. I think they're just mad because they lost. Right now we are on our way to Lavaridge Town, they are going to try and obtain the heat badge. I'm going to explore the town and maybe pick a few fights to get used to this body.

"I'm bored..." I broke the silence. Those two were a little too silent, someone had to speak up.

"What do you want us to do about it? You beat up our plusle and minun." Blue spoke. Now I know they had more Pokemon with them and I was pretty sure plusle and minun have regained consciousness.

"Are you mad because I won?" I asked them both. "Oh come on it's not that bad. I'm resistant to electric types, plus I know you held back. If your plusle and minun know thunder then they are strong. It takes a long time for them to learn it."

"I'm not mad because I lost, I'm just thinking." Red said.

"I'm not mad either, I'm just quiet." Blue said. They are just avoiding talking to me, I don't blame them. Having a conversation with your Pokemon could be considered weird by others especially when that Pokemon is talking back in english.

"Why are you following us? We never caught you. Besides this area is inhabited by fire Pokemon and the gym is fire." Red spoke up, annoyed by my complaining. Why was I following them? I had no business with them, although they were the only people I've encountered so far.

"I'm not scared of fire, just because I am a grass type doesn't make me fear fire. It just makes me want to confront it more. The only way to beat your weakness is to fight it. The more I fight fire, the more I get used to it." I answered. I probably shouldn't be thinking this way since fire is now more lethal to me than as a human.

"You're weird you know that?" Red responded. I am an altered treecko who can speak with humans. I think I was already weird before I said that.

"Why state the obvious?" I asked. Red only glared at me, he looked pretty irritated, time to mess with Blue.

I climbed up onto Blue's shoulder.

"I have way more tolerance than Red does. Don't even try it." Blue said. He caught on I see.

"Why do you say that? Just because I made him mad doesn't mean I'll do the same you to." I would have tried anyway, but I didn't.

"So why did you climb on my shoulder?" He asked.

"Because I am about to ask you a series of questions until we get to Lavaridge." I answered.

"Ask away."

"Are your names really Red and Blue or are those just nicknames for what you wear?" I began my series of questions.

"Yeah they are nicknames. We grew up being called that because we always wore a shade of those. I always wore blue, he always wore red. To be honest I like the nicknames better than our real ones." He answered

"So what are your real names?"

"He's Blake and I'm Claus." Thats pronounced 'kl-ah-ous' for those who don't know.

"Hm, the names do kind of suit your colors. Why don't you like them?"

"I never said I didn't like them, I just like the nicknames more."

"Ah okay." One question answered. "Are minun and plusle your only Pokemon?"

"Of course not, I have three more and he has six. I'll introduce you when we get to town." Why do I not like that. I have a feeling I am going to hate one or all of them.

"Are there any problems with one of you that I should know about?"

"No, we're clean."

"Good because I didn't want to be dealing with any crazy people." Well to be honest I'm a little crazy myself, I just haven't shown it. He laughed at this remark.

"What made you think we were crazy?" He asked

"I didn't, just wanted to be sure whether you were or not." I answered

"Don't worry we're not." At least they aren't, but what about their Pokemon?

"Last one, would you rather me call you by your real names or your nicknames?"

"Well since you know, either one is fine. Just don't go blabbing our names to everyone. In fact don't speak in public unless you really have to. We don't need a riot being caused because you can speak."

"Okay, I have no more questions, but that does not mean I'll open up to you." At least not yet that is. I might just stick with him for a while.

"Thats fine, didn't expect you to." He replied

I could have sworn that the east path of Lavaridge was inaccessible by foot. Guess they must have added a new road to make travel easier. We arrived in Lavaridge, the town was pretty small a building here and there. There weren't even that many houses. Even the Inn was small. It didn't even have a second floor. Since the Pokemart was closest we went to it first. Red split up and went to book us a room at the Inn.

The Pokemart had a fire theme, red walls with small flames painted on. The floor was white with an occasional red mat here and there. The inside seemed bigger than the outside, but most buildings are like that anyway. There were several items spread across the shelves, they even had clothes, both human and Pokemon sized. There weren't many people inside at the moment. Probably because of the time of day, although I had no idea what time it was because the sky was filled with smoke clouds. That blocked the sun. I wonder how Lavaridge stays hot all of the time with no sunlight. I also want to know why the smoke clouds are only over route 112, 113 and Lavaridge. They aren't even over the desert nearby.

"Let's see...what do we need from here?" Blue said to himself as he pulled a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. "Super potions, some X speeds, burn heals, and a few revives."

I climbed down from his shoulder and walked over to the pokemon's clothes section. As expected most of it was red and with flames, except for a few accessories that were different colors. I took a blue scarf and looked for a mirror. If I'm going to be sticking with someone, I should at least match their color. I found one behind me and tried on the scarf.

"Looks nice on you, but I think red would suit your shade of green more." Someone said out of no where, causing me to jump. I almost said something but I kept quiet knowing that if I said something it would cause problems. I just looked where the voice had come from and saw a kirlia. She probably read my mind too.

"You can talk to me, I won't tell anyone about you speaking human." She said. I knew she read my mind.

"Must you psychics read the minds of everyone you see? I like to keep my inner thoughts to myself." I said

"Force of habit, we can't help it." She replied. Whether it was a habit or not they still shouldn't be going around reading anyone's mind without their consent.

"Anyway, as you should already know I'm only getting this to match with my trainer." I said

"He's not your trainer, and you don't have to match his color."

"I know, but I want to. And stay out of my head."

"You were thinking that one loudly." Oh yeah they can also hear your thoughts if you're thinking about it hard enough.

"Don't care, stay out of my head." I said before walking away with the scarf.

"_Goodbye to you too." _Her voice rang in my head. I never knew psychics were so annoying.

_"We are not annoying"_ Her voice again. I resisted to urge to scream at her.

I looked around for Blue, he wasn't at the register or in the medical aisle. So I checked in the travel supplies section. I found him near the pokeballs. I showed him the scarf, he just grinned and grabbed a pokeball. I wonder if that was supposed to be mine.

After he finished collecting the supplies, we went up to the register. That same kirlia was standing there with a girl, probably her trainer.

"_Hello again."_ She said psychically.

I sighed and thought. _Stay out of my head kirlia._

"_You're such a jerk. I try to be nice and start a conversation with you yet, you turn me down." _

_It's not my fault you decided to read my mind before even speaking to me. Thats invasion of my privacy._ I thought

"_And it was okay for you to look me up? Don't deny it, I saw your eyes." _I am not perverted, it just happens when I see someone new.

_And you didn't do the same? I know you did, everyone does. Human and Pokemon._

"_Fine be that way. Jerk!"_

_It's your fault I'm acting this way. Maybe you should stop reading other's minds before asking! _I thought as loud as I could

"_I told you it's a habit that all psychics have! Stop blaming me for something I can't do anything about!" _Her voice was getting louder

_You don't have to be the same as all the others._

"_I don't see you going against your habits." _She was getting annoyed now.

_I already am fighting my habits. I'm joining a group. If you read my mind then you know I hate to be in a group. I work alone, at all times. Even when I shouldn't. _I stated

"Come on kirlia, let's go." Her trainer called to her from the door.

"_You're still a jerk." _She said before leaving.

_You better keep your promise about never speaking about me. _I thought as she left. I know she heard it because she stopped for a second.

I hope all psychics aren't like her. Blue finished paying for the supplies and we left the pokemart. We headed towards the Inn to meet up with Red. I took the blue scarf and put it on.

"You plan on sticking around with me?" Blue asked. He must have figured since I asked for the blue scarf I planned on joining his team.

"For the time being yeah." I answered even though I wasn't really sure.

"Oh I almost forgot." Blue said before pulling off four pokeballs from his belt and throwing them, releasing the Pokemon stored inside.

Out of the pokeballs came; a marshtomp, dratini, zangoose, and plusle whom I've already met.

The marshtomp had the usual happy look on its face. The dratini was a darker shade of blue than the average dratini. The zangoose was odd though, the normal serious look on every zangoose's face; this one did not have. It was smiling...a cute chibi type smile. I have a feeling the zangoose would be the one causing me problems.

"Everyone meet...Tanis" Blue asked. I know my name is Jason, but I'm not going to tell them that.

"Yo what's up?" Greeted the marshtomp. Voice sounded male so I'll assume it is.

"Hello nice to meet you." Greeted the dratini. Same with the dratini.

"Aww he's sooo cuuute!" The zangoose, clearly female, exclaimed before trapping me in a death hug. A zangoose, one of the most serious species of Pokemon...was doing this to me. Joining his team may be a bad idea. If a zangoose is doing this to me, I don't want to know what anything else will do. Wait a minute, since when were treeckos cute? I think it's this scarf, maybe matching my trainer was a bad idea.

"It's...nice...to meet...you too..." I struggled to say since she was crushing my lungs. "CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW?!" She didn't let go.

"She can be a problem at times, but she's also the strongest one on the team." The marshtomp said. I think I already know how strong she is. I'm feeling the strength right now and it hurts.

"Great...now can you...get her off me?" I asked in between what little breaths I could take.

"You can put him down now. Any longer and he won't be so '_cute'_ as a red and green stain on your fur." The marshtomp said. She finally dropped me and I fell to the ground on my back gasping for air. If that death hug was that bad, I wonder how much worse it will be if I had to deal with a Pokemon using wrap.

"Glad to see you're getting along so well with my team." Blue commented. Yeah, we're getting along really well.

"I don't think being nearly crushed to death by a zangoose like that is getting along. I wish you warned me about her." I replied angrily. A warning would have been nice, although it probably wouldn't have saved me anyway.

"I forgot okay? It was kind of funny though."

"It was NOT funny! It hurt and may have left permanent marks." There were stretch marks across my torso and maybe on my back too.

"Chill out. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing?! She nearly crushed me!!" I was yelling, a bad idea since we were out in public. I noticed some people stopped to look and so did Blue.

"We'll finish this later..." Blue said and recalled his Pokemon. I climbed onto his shoulder and acted as if he was normally crazy and I was used to it. Blue began to walk quickly to the Inn where Red should be waiting.

"I blame you for what could have been." I said as we reached the Inn. He shushed me.

Red walked out just as we were about to enter.

"We're in rooms 13A and B." He said before looking at me and frowned. He probably figured that I chose to stick with Blue. That all depends on him and his Pokemon. I don't want to be stuck with that zangoose.

"Well since we have our rooms, want to go to the hot springs?" Blue asked.

"Sure" Red and I said in unison.

* * *

**Starting next chapter I'll begin calling them by their real names. Remember Blue is Claus and Red is Blake. Jason will only be being called Tanis for until he decides to open up to the team.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Flame me if you want, it can help. I hope you like this story, because I plan on finishing it whether you like it or not.**


	5. That's New

**I have some bad news, there is a chance that I have scoliosis. I'm really hoping that it is not "****Neuromuscular Scoliosis"** **because if it is there is a chance that I will become paralyzed. Don't worry about me though, paralysis won't stop me unless I become a vegetable. Then I'll be forced to stop due to inability to move. Enough about my possible disorder. My problems are not your problems.**

**Like I said last chapter, Red and blue are now going to be called by their real names; Blake(Red) and Claus(Blue). Also remember Jason will be called Tanis by the group until he opens up to them.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5: That's new...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Guess who was at the hot spring when we got there. Yup that very same kirlia from before.

"_So we meet again." _She starts yet another psychic conversation.

_Why won't you just stay out of my head? _I thought back at her.

"_Relax, I just wanted to apologize for my actions before." _She's apologizing to me? From what I know girls always make the guy apologize to them even when it isn't the guy's fault.

_Oh well apology accepted. _

"Come on Tanis, let's go in." Claus called. Gonna take time before I get used to being called Tanis.

_Well my trainer is calling. Seeing how we met up again, I'm guessing I'll see you again later._

"_Maybe, we'll see." _She grinned while saying that. I didn't like the grin, it seemed deceptive.

When we left out into the spring area Claus released all his Pokemon. I kept a close eye on the zangoose. Don't need another one of her outbursts to my apparent 'cuteness'. Claus was the first to get in, followed by his plusle, then marshtomp, then zangoose, then dratini. I hesitated for unknown reasons.

"Hey are you okay?" The marshtomp asked. I felt a headache coming along, don't know why.

"I'm fine..." I answered. The headache felt slightly more aggravating, but I ignored it. I slowly climbed into the spring. The heat of the water didn't rejuvenate the body like people say. I guess it takes time, just gotta relax. Though I was only in up to my chest.

"Something the matter?" The dratini asked.

"No, nothing." I answered. It was just a minor headache. Nothing compared to what I will be feeling in the near future.

"Yes there is, I can see it in your eyes." It said.

"It's just a minor headache, no big deal." It was no big deal, for a moment at least. The headache intensified to the point where I had to clutch my head to ease the pain.

"Looks like a problem to me." The marshtomp said. It was becoming a problem, the headache had advanced to a migraine and kept getting worse. All sound became muffled and my vision blurred. My legs felt like jelly and my body felt like a 10ton weight pressing down on my legs. I couldn't stand anymore and fell face first into the water. Someone pulled me out right after I fell in. In an instant the migraine faded and a freezing sensation swept across my body. Everything returned to normal except for the temperature, it remained somewhat cooler than normal. I realized I was lying on the stone ground outside of the water, sat up, and looked around. Everyone looked like they just had their minds blown and were just staring at me.

"W-What? Why are you staring at me?" No one responded. Something was clearly wrong with me. I looked at my paw, it was blue....that's not normal. Am I colorblind because of that migraine. Never heard of anyone ever becoming colorblind from a migraine, but the marshtomp was still blue, the same shade of blue I am now.

"Please tell me I am going insane." They slowly nodded 'no'. "Someone tell me that I am going insane!" I said louder. They nodded again. "I'm not going insane...I just...changed colors is all." I muttered to myself. This whole me changing colors thing was mind boggling, my headache returned. Like I needed another one, I don't want to be a living rainbow.

"Let's just...go back to the Inn." Claus suggested. Going back seemed like a good and a bad idea, with me being blue I'll attract attention. That's the last thing I wanted.

Surprisingly no one really paid any attention to us as we went back to the Inn. When we made it to the Inn I realized Blake wasn't with us. In fact he wasn't even at the hot spring. Oh well I have bigger problems, like why I am blue. The Inn, of course, had a fire theme to it. Red walls and carpet with little flame designs on them.

"Rooms 13?" Claus asked at the counter. I couldn't see who it was he asked because I was standing by him and I'm too short to see over the counter.

"Left hall, to the right." A female voice answered. We followed the directions to our room. The hallways were slightly dark due to the colors, kinda creepy. Probably why this place didn't get that many visitors. Claus pulled out a card and slid it through the reader, unlocking the door.

The room was pretty large, had two beds, a plasma screen TV, a laptop on a desk in the corner by the window. I wonder how much Blake spent on these rooms. I walked straight into the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty large too, probably for any large Pokemon. I climbed on the sink and looked into the mirror. I had blue skin, my jaw and torso was a blueish white, and my tail was orange. The same orange as Claus' marshtomp's cheeks.

"Claus bring out your marshtomp. I want to see something." After a few seconds it walked in.

"You needed something? Oh names Mash, forgot to tell you."

"Come up to the mirror. I want to compare the colors." I said.

"Um, compare colors?" He asked

"My colors to yours."

"Um, okay?" It climbed up on the sink. I examined our colors, same blue, same orange. I think this color thing is related to him, but how?

"When did I change colors?" I asked Mash.

"Right after I pulled you out of the water." He answered

"It happened after you pulled me out of the water...you made contact with me." It seemed simple enough, but why didn't it happen when his zangoose nearly crushed me?

"Claus bring out all your Pokemon. I think I just figured out why I changed color." I called to him. Everyone walked in. "Okay I think I have this figured out. One of you touch me." Claus lifted an eyebrow. "Just do it." Claus touched my tail, nothing happened. Guess it doesn't work with humans. "Someone else try." His plusle touched my arm, still nothing. "If I changed to Mash's colors why isn't it working with everyone else?" I asked myself. Maybe if I touched them. I placed my paw on plusle's head, my arm turned yellow, the same shade as plusle's fur. I looked in the mirror, I was completely yellow, except there was a large plus sign on my torso and my tail was now red.

"Well we now know how you change colors, but how do you change back?" Claus asked. I didn't even know I could change colors, how would I know how to change back?

"Don't know, we'll just have to see." I answered. "Experiment's over people, go do whatever."

"What about changing you back?" Mash asked.

"We're going to wait and see if it is temporary. That's all we can do right now." I answered and went to sit on a bed and think.

"You're not just a tutored treecko. I want to know everything." Claus said.

I guess they do deserve an explanation. Hell I need one too. Oh well they'll get theirs first. I sighed and began explaining everything that I knew so far.

* * *

**Yes I know I could have added way more detail, but I wrote this in an hour late at night. If I get around to it I'll add detail. As you can guess there will be more to his color change. Where's Blake you may be wondering, you'll see. Just wait till next chapter. **

**Please review and tell me how you feel about this story. Flaming will be accepted too, it can help.  
**


	6. My life

**Still not sure about the scoliosis, had my X-Ray though. I'll get my results soon enough. I'll let you all know when I get them. **

**If you have an Xbox360, guitar hero world tour, and/or saints row 2 add my gamertag; Jasonese. **

**Well that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: My Life

* * *

  
**

"Do you want the whole story or just the main parts?" I asked. Didn't want to tell my life from the very beginning. Not even sure if I remember that much.

"Everything..." Claus answered. He's not getting everything. I don't trust him enough.

"You're not getting everything, just what I find important." I responded. "STARTING," I stopped him when he opened his mouth to speak. "with how I am and why." He frowned at me for interrupting him. "I don't care if it doesn't involve me, or won't involve me or anyone I know. I don't because no ever cares for you except your parents, they're the only ones that make you feel safe, sadly both of mine are gone. Mother died, father left five years ago, three years before my mother died died. I was left alone for two years because her dieing wish was for me to finish school. I was beat up and bullied in school a lot and because of that I became isolated and had an inner want to kill those who picked on me. My first fight was the only time I had actually killed someone, I didn't know when to stop. When I did he wasn't breathing, luckily I was only charged with self-defense because that kid attacked me first. That was seven years ago and from that point people began avoiding me. My father had been in Kanto at the time and returned after hearing the news. When he came back he had brought a young charmander. It couldn't have been any more than a year old."

"I can see why they avoided you, you're insane." He commented.

"That was in Verdanturf Town. I moved to Mauville shortly after. School was completely different Mauville, I hardly got in any fights because all the kids protected each other from the people who lost their money in the casino. No one traveled alone, well except for me. I never liked groups and I never made any friends. I met a girl named Paris four months after moving there. She was actually a lot like me, didn't like group's, stuck by herself, she didn't even talk with anyone else but me. In fact no one even spoke to her. At least not that I know of. People called me the crazy emo kid. Don't get me wrong, I only act emo."

"You sound emo to me." I glared at him when he said this.

"Can I finish?" I asked, he nodded. "Thank you. Two years after moving to Mauville my father left claiming to search for the deities, he left the charmander with me. He never returned or kept in contact. I think he just ditched us. I had moved on, but my mother was pretty torn up about never hearing form him. One year later she disappeared, when I asked around everyone who knew about her had said she died. My mother had been good friends with the mayor of Mauville and he made a deal with me. For as long as I stayed in school, I could keep the house. When I left, it would no longer belong to me. I finished school this year and planned on leaving and becoming a Pokemon trainer. I had left my charmander at the daycare center to the west of Mauville just outside the city. Some guy with a rhydon was about to destroy the daycare center. I tried to stop him and failed miserably. I woke up attached and wired to some machine that electrocuted the crap outta me. During the electrocution I ripped one of the wires before fainting. I woke up again, this time in a tube...in this body. I broke out of the tube, and the building they had me in...and that's when I met you and Blake."

"That's all?" He asked

"All that I am going to tell you." I answered.

"Not much, but I guess it's enough for now."

"Am I going to have to tell this to Blake too?" I didn't feel like saying all that again.

"Only if you want to, I won't force you to do anything." He answered. He placed a pokeball on the bed next to me and said, "Your choice." before leaving. My choice...stick with him and Blake, or go back to Mauville and search for Paris. If I stuck with them we would eventually make it to Mauville, if they don't have the badge from there. Even then Paris could have left by then. If I go now there is a better chance that I would find her there.

"Claus is a good kid, and a great trainer. He won't make you do anything you don't want to. He looks out for us and we do the same for him. He's like a brother to me, in fact we grew up together. I was his first Pokemon, joined him after being kicked from my tribe. He had seen the banishment and showed sympathy. He asked if I would join him and he gave his word that he would never leave me behind even if it would cost him his life. He did the same with all his Pokemon, he gave us the choice to join him like he is with you. If you won't join us then at least stay until you find your friends. Who knows, you may change your mind later on. I know you're still paranoid about me, don't worry. I only do that once." The zangoose spoke for the first time...well if you don't count that random outburst. I had actually forgotten they were out of their pokeballs still. Oh and yes I was still slightly paranoid about her.

"I don't know if I should join you all, or to leave." I really don't know what to do. If I leave then some random trainer could catch me and show me off to everyone which would probably lead to me being captured again, or I could be killed in a fight in the wild. If I stick with Claus I may have to fight a lot, but I'll have protection. I'll also have friends who may give their lives for mine. That could be a problem, because I'm pretty sure that who ever it was captured is looking for me. There was no body left on the ground underneath that window so there is no proof of my death. "What do I do?!"

"Give it time, you'll make your choice." She answered. Time does solve everything, it also gives you loads of bullshit. That reminds me, if I find you dialga, you're going down. You too arceus for allowing it. Speaking of time, it was pretty late...not that you could tell with all the magical light giving smoke clouds in the sky. If you must know the exact time, it was 10:14pm. Claus walked in about three minutes later with Blake, they both looked at me.

"Did you decide?" Claus asked.

"I'll sleep on it." I answered.

Claus recalled all his Pokemon except for the zangoose. I propped my head against the pillows, closed my eyes, and dozed off. Some time later I was woken up by the bed bouncing as if someone jumped on. I looked to the left at Claus who had just gotten into the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to sleep, what else would I be doing?" He answered.

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed with another boy."

"Would you rather sleep in the same bed as her?" He pointed towards his zangoose who was on the other bed. I'm guessing she hates sleeping in the pokeball.

"Yes I would actually."

"What if she thinks you're a teddy bear or a plushy." Those words made my stomach flip. He saw the look on my face and laughed.

"You...just stay on your side." I dozed off again.

* * *

**As you can see Jason is still holding back, but you can get pretty much an overview of him. Like he says, he's not emo he just acts like it. Oh don't worry you'll learn more about him. Same time he learns about himself. I hope you're all thinking about how Paris will react to Jason being a treecko. You won't be expecting how she'll react.**

**For now Blake won't be that big of a character, but later on when the story begins to get serious he'll play as big a role as Claus.**

**One last thing, if you review by the time I write the next chapter you can decide whether Jason accepts Claus' offer. So if you want him to or not you better hurry up and review before it's too late.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: ChocolateLover****  
**


	7. No Longer Alone

**I love having free time on my hands. Too bad this'll all go away during the summer when I'm working. Well I plan on hitting at least 50 chapters by then.**

**Thanks for reviewing: 666-Loki-666**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: No Longer Alone

* * *

  
**

"JASON!!" Someone yelled right in my nonexistent ear causing me to jump right to the ceiling which I clung to due me being a treecko. Forgot all about being able to climb on walls and ceilings.

"DON'T DO THAT!!" I yelled at whoever it was who scared the crap outta me. Looking...up I saw it was Mash who was laughing his ass off. "You fucking asshole...I would kill you...if only I knew how to use my moves." I pushed myself off the ceiling and fell to the floor on my back which knocked the air out of me.

"You can go ahead and try, with no true battle experience you won't stand a chance against me, even with the type advantage, but look on the bright side. You're green and red again like a normal treecko." He was right, I changed back to my normal colors I guess it does last for only so long. But for how long? Claus came out of the bathroom in a robe.

"Out." Was all he said, there wasn't much to be said here. He wanted his privacy to put his clothes on. I won't argue. So I went into the bathroom, to take my own shower. I may be a treecko, but I still have my humane sense of hygiene. I hopped into the tub and turned the hot water knob till the shower poured. The hot water actually fell behind me. Forgot about how short I was in this body. So I stepped back into the pouring water, closed my eyes, and thought.

"I have a choice to make...do I stick with Claus, or do I leave?" I asked myself. This is a really tough choice. Both have their pros and cons. Staying with Claus may seem like the best choice, but I'd then put their lives at stake. I don't want to make them suffer just for me. I also don't want to caught by some random trainer or to end up walking into the territory of some predators. I can't really defend myself yet.

"Man, what do I do? I can't just leave them that would make me feel like an asshole, but I can't just put their lives in danger by joining them." This is really a lose-lose situation here, and what do you do in a lose-lose situation? You wing it.

I finished showering and hopped out of the tub. I closed the bathroom door on my way in...this could be a problem. Opening a door has never before been hard in my entire life. I can't even climb on the walls because they were moist and ceramic. I tried jumping up to the doorknob only to slip off. I could stick to the door but only for a few seconds before sliding off.

"CLAUS! OPEN THE BATHROOM DOOR!" I yelled out. Not even sure if he was still there, but I could hear snickering. Mash is going to learn the meaning of his name soon enough when I do that to his face. We'll see who's laughing then.

The door opened, but it was Blake standing there.

"Can't open doors now? Some 'super treecko' you are." He teased. I see now that it was him snickering. I take back what I said about mash...wait no I still have to get him back for waking me up like that. I guess Claus told Blake everything, or a summary.

"It was wet, my paws aren't made to grip wet metal and ceramic things." I answered.

"Whatever, come on Claus is waiting for you outside." I wonder what he wants.

"By the way where were you yesterday?" I asked.

"Out preparing for the gym battle. As you should know, a gym battle is nothing like a normal trainer battle. One mistake could cost the whole battle." He answered. "Anyway lets go, Claus is waiting."

And so we left out of the hotel, the hallways were somehow brighter than before. Strange because there are no windows in the hallways. It was even brighter outside somewhat. I guess sunlight does reach through, barely. Blake led me to an open field where Claus stood watching his pokemon as they preformed simple exercises. Probably preparing for actual training. There were no other trainers in the area amazingly. An open field like this near a town or city with a gym is usually crowded.

"So you've decided to join us." Claus said after turning.

"How'd you manage to find an empty field like this?" I asked.

"I have my ways." He answered. "Before we begin," He held out a pokeball. "have you decided?"

"Not this again, can't I just travel along without having to go into the pokeball?" I asked.

"Sure, if you want to be at risk of being captured by anyone. All you need to do is go in once. I'll never put you back in unless I have to." He answered.

"Fine...I'll join you, but only because I don't want to be a target to everyone." I walked up to the pokeball and took a deep breath. "Before I go in," I turned to Mash. "what is it like?"

"It's like fucking hell. It burns to go in, it makes you sick to leave it. While you're in you see all of your worst nightmares." He answered. It was a lie and he noticed I didn't buy it. "It's like going to sleep except with no dream. Kind of like watching TV through your eyes, but without being able to move anywhere. You're not locked in place, you can turn, just not able to move forward or back even if you try. You'll be able to see everything going on outside of the pokeball, but you can never see the inside of one while in it." That did not make me feel better. Oh well...

"Hope this doesn't hurt..." I muttered. Never thought I'd be scared of anything like this. I can't press the button, my arm won't go any farther than right in front of it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Claus is trying to calm me down, but giving me a choice isn't exactly helping. The only way to beat the fear of doing something, is to just do it. After fighting with my arm disobeying a direct order to press that button for about 3 minutes I finally managed to get it to swing, but I hit Claus' hand sending the pokeball straight upwards into the air. I didn't know where it went but he was staring upwards. When I looked up it hit me right in the face. Guess there are two ways to fight the fear of doing something, just doing it, or being hit by it in the face. I can't even begin to describe the feeling of being sucked into a pokeball, but I'll try anyway. It felt as if I was being forcibly pulled into nothing, and then nothing. No feeling, no sound. As if everything just stopped, not like when your arm goes numb and you feel it there but not anything that is touching it. After a couple seconds it all came back. I could see everything...everything. Yes in all 360degrees. It's weird seeing like this, nothing I've ever imagined can compare to how odd this is. Turning my ass, spinning just made the view spin which made me very sick.

There was a bright flash and the pulling sensation came back. The light faded and the 360 view was gone. I was standing in the field again.

"Don't you ever...EVER, put me back in there. If you do, I swear..." I ended my threat before I gave one of them an emotional scar from something that I didn't even truly mean.

"Whoa calm down, it won't happen again. I promise." Claus said.

"It better not." I responded. My stomach felt like it had been hit from the bottom and pushed everything up causing me to puke.

"...You'll get used to it over time." He said. I hope so, I know there will be times where I'll have to go in again.

I spit out the last of whatever the hell I just coughed up, wiped my mouth off, and said. "Well that was pleasant."

"Yes...it really was. You should do that more often." The dratini said sarcastically.

"I'll be sure to." I continued the sarcasm.

"Okay I don't know what it just said but can we get started? We planned on leaving here within a week and all this talking is just slowing us down." Blake is pretty impatient. Really if they planned on leaving in a week and it has only been one day...wait they could lose at the gym. Forgot about that.

"Relax, we have plenty of time." Claus told Blake. "But, I guess we should get started. Jason you're with Blake." Wait...I just joined him and he won't even train me? Or is this his way of respecting my independence? Either way I'll be training so it doesn't really matter. Blake and I moved to a spot where we wouldn't interfere with Claus.

"Just because I had plusle hold back during your first fight does not mean I'll do it again." He tossed a pokeball and out of it came a charmander. It had a red ribbon on its tail like the one I gave my charmander...no it can't be.

* * *

**Do you think I rushed with adding the characters? Well this will be the last one for a while. Oh you'll learn about Jason's color changing soon enough.  
**


	8. No Longer Alone cont

**Bored...so very bored.  


* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8: Training Session

* * *

  
**

"Where did you get that ribbon?!" I yelled. There was no way this was her. This charmander didn't even have the same facial expression. It was pissed, like 'I hate the world' pissed.

"What's it to you?! You're just another fucking asshole in this fucking world!" Same voice, except I understood it this time instead of just '_Char, char, charmander._'

"Answer me!" I yelled and advanced towards her. There are only two answers to her having that ribbon; she stole it from my charmander, or this is her. I stopped when our faces were no more than an inch away..

"Why should I?" She yelled back. I saw her claws glowing as she prepared to use metal claw. If I have to fight her to get my answers then so be it. I can get them through battle, I'll know if it's her because my charmander knew heat wave. They can learn it, but it's nearly impossible since their fire power isn't that great compared to their evolutions.

"I'll beat the answers out of you if I have to." I said, clenching my fist.

"Bring it..." She swung at my face, I didn't move. Her claw passed right in front of me. She grinned and said, "This should be fun." Flames escaped her mouth as she said that. She blew the fire she had stored at the moment at my face, I ducked under it and punched her in the gut. A bad move because she bent over and coughed up more fire into my face. Is this what grass pokemon feel when they are burned? This felt hundreds of times worse than being burned when I was a human and it wasn't even a constant stream, just a little fireball. Fighting off the pain, I swung at her again, but she saw it coming and jumped back out of range and glared at me. She waited for me to make a move, so I did. I charged at her but stopped right in front of her just out of her range as she threw a flaming right hook at me. I felt the heat from the fire, if that hit I would've been out.

"Alright, if that's how you want to do it..." I said and put up my guard. She began swinging wildly at me, I just backed up and dodged whenever she would have hit. "Come on. As strong as you are, you can't even hit a treecko with no true battle experience?" I taunted, before punching her in between the eyes. If battling is this easy, I'll have no problem in the future. Well at least not with pokemon the same size as me. I threw three more punches, two in her face and one in the gut. She clenched her stomach in agony. I kicked her down and pinned her with my foot. "I'll ask you again. Where did you get that ribbon?" She spit some blood in my face, grabbed my leg and pulled, making me fall. She then flipped over on top of me and held me down.

"How about I make you a deal, if you win I'll answer any questions." She said

"And if I lose?"

"You get the fuck out of my life." She prepared a flamethrower, but I head butted her and pushed her off me before she could fire it.

"It's a deal then." I ran forward and jumped as she stood up. She blew fire at the ground, it began to swirl around her. I never knew fire spin could be used defensively like this. "Oh crap!" I yelled and started flailing in midair as I fell. There was a loud explosion like sound almost like a sonic boom, I was flung forward towards the fiery vortex at a high speed. I passed through the fire unharmed and slammed into her as I flew through the other side with her following. "What the hell was that?!"

"So you know aerial ace. Okay then no more playing around." So that was aerial ace. If only I knew how I did that.

"So you were only playing around? Does that mean you're going to start using everything you know?" I asked. Back when I was a human, I had a book about charmanders. If I was to be taking care of one I wanted to be doing it at least somewhat right. In that book it had a list of moves they learned through training, TMs, tutoring, or are born with. The book also told how to teach them the moves that weren't learned through TMs. I spent a lot of time teaching her those moves, at least four years. Any charmander could know any and all of these. The only tutored moves she doesn't know are; sleep talk, swagger, snore, and swift.

She spewed smoke everywhere. I couldn't see or breathe in this cloud of smoke. I could hear her footsteps through the grass, but I couldn't pinpoint her exact position. I never let her get behind me, but I couldn't try to run out of the smoke cloud or I'd leave myself open.

"Let's see just how good you are." I heard her voice behind me and quickly turned around, she wasn't there. Something hit me hard in the back of my head leaving me dazed and off balance.

"I have to get out of here" I said to myself and stumbled in whatever direction I was facing. She grabbed my arm, jumped into the air dragging me along and threw me back to where I think was the center of the cloud. I regretted teaching her seismic toss at this moment. I hit the ground head first causing a massive migraine. The ground felt like it was spinning at this point.

"You're not going anywhere treecko." She from somewhere. I struggled to stand but this migraine was making everything hard. There was a light straight ahead that grew larger and brighter that revealed itself as a flamethrower. In my current condition there is no way I could dodge that. The flames engulfed me, but it didn't burn. It took me a second to realize this, when I did I looked at my arm and saw that it was orange. The same orange as her. The color changes work just like a kecleon's apparently. The smoke cloud was diminishing and I could make out her figure running at me, arm glowing. She hit, right in my gut making me cough up blood. I fell to my knees clenching my stomach. "Not so tough now are you." She said and kicked me really hard in the face, knocking me to the ground.

"I'm just getting started." I said as I struggled to stand.

"Wait, since when were you orange? You weren't always orange. What the hell is going in?" She asked.

"Why should I answer you when you won't answer me?" That pissed her off, she blew more fire at me. It still didn't effect me. I managed to stand and spit out the blood that had built up in my mouth. She punched me again making me stumble. I could see the anger in her eyes. She's really pissed now, probably because I refused to go down.

"Why, won't, you, stay, DOWN?!" With each word she hit me again. To be honest I had no idea why I wouldn't go down.

"Because you're weak and can't even take down what's weaker than you. This all you got? I've met magikarp who throw better punches than you and they don't have hands!" I taunted. I could see steam rising from her body and her tail flame changed to blue. She's really pissed off right now. This could have been a big mistake trying to get her to use heat wave. I should've just beat the crap outta her. I had every opportunity to.

"You're really pissing me off right now." Right now she was snarling at me. I only grinned back which made her even more angry.

"What are you going to do about it, huh? All you've done so far was bitch about me not staying down. You don't even deserve to be part of the charmander family for being as weak as you are." She lost it when I said that, practically foaming at the mouth.

"You're going to wish you never said that." She burst into flames and charged at me roaring. Her tail flame was now white, hot enough for her to use heat wave.

"Your weak little flare blitz won't even burn the grass." I should have stopped taunting her, the flames had turned blue. She's probably about to kill me. She was swinging at me in blind rage. It's actually easier to dodge her attacks now that she isn't even thinking about anything but hurting and or killing me. She landed a blow to my face, knocked me to the ground, sat on my chest and began repeatedly punching me in the face. Blind rage may had made her attacks less accurate, but they hurt a hell of a lot more. The migraine that I still had just intensified with each blow. I began to feel less and less as I slowly slipped away, but I resisted. I have to get her to use heat wave. I must know if this is her or not. She finally stopped after dealing well over 30 blows to my face.

"Who's the weak one now?!" She yelled. I spit at her face, but instead of blood it was a fireball. I can breathe fire? No it must be...The color changing! It must give me the type and the moves of the pokemon I made contact with. I guess this explains why I wouldn't go down, endure.

"What the hell?! Now you're breathing fire?! I truly am going crazy." She said. Her flare blitz died down, but her tail flame was still white and she was still steaming. I took a deep breath and held it for a moment. I could feel it being superheated in the back of my throat. I exhaled and flames shot out, pushing her about a meter or so away.

"I-I'm not done yet..." I struggled to stand. After a beating like that I'm not sure if I can stand.

"You just won't stay down will you?" She asked

"It'll take much more than that for you to even hope to keep me down." So far I made it up to my knees.

"Okay fine, no more holding back!" She yelled and waited for me to stand.

"Alright no more holding back then." I said after standing. Right now as hurt as I am I technically wasn't holding back, but if I can use mega drain or even absorb then I might have a chance. Just have to stop her for just a moment.

We slowly advanced towards each other, watching for the slightest move and opening. Our faces literally touched and still neither of us made a move.

"Well...that was pointless. Make your move." I said while stepping back.

"I already know your plan, you're going to try to use absorb or mega drain aren't you?" Crap busted.

"You got me, but can you stop me from trying?" I asked. She grinned and started to run...in ten different directions. Double team really complicates things at the worst possible times. I know for a fact that she's going to avoid staying within range and in front of me. Each clone circled me which only made it harder to figure out which one was the real one.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to try and absorb my energy. Or can you not find out where I am?" Each clone said this. She really mastered double team. Normally pokemon can't even get them to move let alone speak. Substitute and double team are connected, but it's impossible to spawn this many substitutes without being completely drained. Just one takes a lot of energy and ten is just too many. I'm not going to take my chances with mega drain and attempting to use absorb is out of the question, but maybe if I can pull off giga drain. I held my arms out to my sides and concentrated as hard as I could. Absorb only works when making contact, mega drain is in an area in front of you, but giga drain is a large radius completely surrounding you. Any living thing within this field will have its energy drained and absorbed by the user. The user's wounds will heal depending on how much they can get, any excess energy will be stored and can later on be used for any grass type move. I could feel the pain and aches fading all over my body, my wounds were healing fast. I kept this up till I couldn't get anything more out of the area.

"So THAT'S how you use moves! All it takes is a bit of concentration!" I said out loud to myself. After learning this I completely forgot about the fight. "Oh yeah I'm going to enjoy being in this body." Truthfully it doesn't take only concentration to use anything, you have to know it first and train yourself to use it.

"Shit...forgot about...giga drain." I remembered we were fighting and turned to where I heard her voice. She was clenching her shoulders and shivering. Her tail flame had shrunken and was sputtering. If she's still standing then blaze should kick in any second now. The color of the tail flame of a charmander does not determine whether blaze is active or not, it shows how angry they are. The more angry the whiter the flame, they can calm down and the effect will last for some time afterwards. If their body is steaming then they're either getting ready to use flare blitz or are as pissed as they can be. Blaze makes the tail flame about 3 times larger and the flames they breathe become more intense. They can use dragonbreath, but only after blaze is active. The same applies to charmeleon, but not charizard. Charizard can use it at any time they want.

I didn't know whether to end this fight now or to wait for blaze to kick in. I was enjoying myself in this fight, but even the resistance I currently have won't be enough to protect me from her strengthened flames. In fact the only reason I haven't been burned by it already is because she never let out a constant stream of fire. I waited anyway, her tail flame grew larger till it was more than twice its original size.

"You just made a big mistake by letting my ability take effect." There were flames escaping from between her fangs as she snarled at me.

"I could care less, I'm just enjoying myself. You said no more holding back, so show me everything you've got! I'll STILL take you down!" Getting cocky probably isn't the best thing to do at any time. It happens anyway though, you just can't help it. It's what makes things more fun.

She charged at me, fists in blue flames instead of orange. I tried to do the same, but my arm was green. I reverted back to normal. The change doesn't last long at all. It's only been about ten minutes since I changed.

"Shit, I'm in trouble now." I muttered. Can't get hit, can't even get close without being at risk. I could feel the heat emanating from her as she closed in. She swung, faster than before and just barely missed, but the flames nicked my chest which stung pretty bad. I have too get away from her, being close will only slowly wear me down. Staying at a distance my be more dangerous, but at least I will be able to see it coming. She kept swinging and advancing which was preventing me from getting away because I couldn't find a time to jump back without her being able to catch me where I can't dodge. As open as she was I couldn't attack without her returning the hit with more force. I swung back, but she grabbed my arm which caused some serious burns in that spot. She grinned and started punching me in the face with her free arm. Who knew you could learn so much from watching someone else fight, everything physical she has done so far was something I had done to someone else back when I was human. She pulled at my arm and made me stumble past her. I regained my balance and clenched the burn on my arm to try and ease the pain. Touching it only made it worse, much worse. I heard her laughing right in my ear, when did she get so close?! She grabbed me from behind and bit down onto my shoulder. Normally I don't scream from anything not even a hard hit, but this was just unimaginably painful. I screamed so hard I could see the air ripple in front of me. It burned worse than when she grabbed my arm. I counted the seconds she stayed on in my head as my body went numb. Silence filled the air and she finally let go. I fell to my knees. The world blurred and darkened.

"N-N...No..." Was all I could get out before falling to the ground...

* * *

**I changed the ending to this to what I feel like it should have been. If you read the version before this one I want you to know that was NOT my idea. It was my GF's, she said to make it end in a heart warming moment where she learns who Jason is. We argued for awhile and finally she won and I wrote it that way...I seriously don't know how she won that argument.**  
**If you're wondering how the charmander got around Jason's tail without him knowing well, so will he. It'll pop up eventually.  
**


	9. Recovering

**If you've already read chapter 8, go back to it. I changed the ending. Don't even THINK about reading this chapter before going through chapter 8 again. If you have read the ending where Jason lost the fight then you don't have to go back. **

**Sorry for the somewhat long wait for this chapter. I found out I had a low grade in my trigonometry class so I've been working on it. I also had some problems trying to upload and edit my documents.**

**One last thing, I'm going to try adding more of Jason's thoughts instead of just every now and then with a lot of action.

* * *

****Chapter 9: Recovering  
**

Ugh, I have never had my ass kicked so badly before. My whole side hurts so badly right now. Where the hell am I? I tried opening my eyes and was blinded by a bright white light. The only place that had lights like that were hospitals and pokemon centers. I had better not be in a pokemon center, if they find out about me I don't know what kind of hell will break loose. Reporters, FBI, police, the government, anyone who would try to question me. The government would preform experiments on me. Gotta stop thinking about it I'm scaring myself. I could hear beeping, probably the machine for my heart rate. I tried to sit up despite the pain it caused just to move. The bandages that were wrapped around me hindered my movement slightly.

"Whoa what are you doing? You can't get up yet." I heard Blake's voice. He was sitting in a chair right next to the bed they had me on. He tried to stop me from sitting up, but didn't touch me knowing that it could hurt if he did.

"I can't sit up? Why not?" I asked him. He put his finger to his mouth and shook his head signifying me to stay quiet. Nurse Joy was at the door of the room and she looked confused. "Uh...uh....tree...cko?" I tried to hide my ability to speak. Now you can teach a pokemon to talk, but it takes a really long time and not all of them can. Treeckos are one of the pokemon who can't but not many people know this.

"Um...I see he's awake." She said to Blake before turning to me. "You'll be up and running again in no time don't you worry." She said to me with a smile.

"Treecko tree." I felt like a fucking idiot saying this and I don't know why. That's all humans hear when pokemon say things to them. Seeing how I am one now, I shouldn't feel this way.

"He's taken quite a beating. He should be fine within the week, but he won't be able to battle until he fully recovers from that fire fang." I don't care what she says. I'm going to fight when I want and who I want...after I get out of here though. "I'm going to have to change those bandages. You've got to hold still so you won't reopen the wounds again." I looked down at them when she said this. There was a small but clearly growing red patch on them. "I'll be right back with fresh bandages." She left out to get them.

"Look...I'm sorry for letting this happen to you. I should've warned you about when she gets pissed." Blake spoke. I think I know exactly how dangerous that charmander is when she's pissed. Not only from growing up with her but from experience. "Claus is still pissed at me. I guess I should have stopped her before it got too serious."

"Eh a fight is a fight. I let myself get hurt because I got cocky." I was about to say more but nurse joy came back with a roll of what I assumed to be the bandages. She began unwrapping the ones I had on already.

"This might sting a little." She said after she was done unwrapping the bandages. I looked at my bite wound, it was covered in scabs and pus and bleeding slightly. She gently wiped it with a wet towel and pulled out a green bottle. A full restore, hurts like hell once it hits but works better than any healing move, only problem is that it's expensive and that it still takes awhile to heal completely but it's guaranteed a full recovery. Even works on humans. She sprayed the wound and I couldn't help but yelp. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" She said after wrapping fresh bandages around it.

"That's what you think." I said under my breath. That max restore really stings at the start and with everything that stings it itches. I really need something to take my mind off this damned itching.

"You better not scratch at it. I know how much full restores itch after the stinging. I'll hold you down if I have to." It's nice Blake cares enough to cause more damage to stop me from scratching and causing the very same damage anyway. As much as I want to, scratching is the last thing I'll do. These tiny little claws that are barely visible can do a lot more than expected. As small as they are I can completely understand how I didn't notice them at first.

"If you need anything just press this button." Nurse Joy pointed to a red button on the side of the bed before leaving.

"Where's Claus?" I asked Blake. Claus was my trainer, I felt that he should have been here.

"Out getting something to eat. He didn't trust me to be back on time." Of course not, you like to run off and get into random battles with MY bloodthirsty charmander. Oh well time for some payback, that beating she gave me was unnecessary.

"Oh. Bring out your charmander." He lifted an eyebrow as if I was making a big mistake, but let her out anyway.

"What do you want? I thought we had a deal, I won so you stay the fuck out my life." She's still just as violent as ever.

"You caused this, you fix it." I said

"How the hell am I supposed to fix this?" She asked. I'm sure she's going to love my solution. I signaled for her to come closer and she stepped up to the side of the bed.

"Like this." I placed my hand on her head and used absorb. It felt good to gain some of the feeling back.

"What the hell was that for?!" She asked, completely clueless of why I did that.

"Again, you caused this, you fix it." I said. She glanced at Blake who looked away not wanting to get involved. "I CAN translate you know."

"I have nothing to say to him." Ah shes so cute when she pouts, I could maybe...wait I can't be thinking like this, especially not about her. I grew up with her! I'm becoming more and more like a pokemon every hour. Eh I guess there's nothing I can do about it but resist for now.

"What's taking Claus so long?" For some reason I was feeling kind of energetic. Bobbing up and down. Blake never noticed nor did he answer my question. The charmander whom I've yet to name was still pouting and looking away. I felt more and more hyper and happy with each passing second. By now I was bouncing and looking around with maybe the biggest smile in the world on my face. Amazingly they still hadn't noticed. I couldn't hold myself back anymore I jumped up and started running around the room, and by running around the room I mean running from the floor to the ceiling and back down constantly. If you're wondering how was I running along the ceiling then don't. I don't even know how, treeckos can stand and walk on the ceiling or crawl on all fours, but running would be reduced to a power walk. I was running, both feet in the air. I don't drop on all fours as a normal Treecko would

"Crap the steroids are kicking in!" Blake said while trying to catch me only to fail each time. "Don't just stand there help me!" He commanded her, not that it helped much. Neither of them could catch me at this speed. I've always secretly wanted to do something stupid and random like this, never knew it would be this fun. After awhile they gave up, even after Joy came in to help they couldn't catch me. By now I was bored with running around the room and just wasting energy, not that I'd be running out any time soon since medical steroids last a long time. The room was a mess and not because of me running into things I didn't touch anything other than the bed every now and then, but because of their failed attempts at catching me. Even during this time I still remembered not to speak but to say any variation of the syllables in 'treecko'. So I was just running around and screaming 'Treeeeeeckoooooooo!' instead of 'Whee!'. Claus finally came back and I dropped off the ceiling onto his head. Gotta make it seem like we're close, don't want to make him seem like a bad trainer or the average trainer.

"Well look who's awake, how are you feeling?" He said while petting me. Claus catches on really fast. I responded with a smile and happily said treecko. Having to say that around other people was really getting on my nerves and I haven't even been around anyone besides Nurse Joy. I wonder how long it'll be before I blow my cover.

"It's so nice to see a trainer and his pokemon so attached to each other." Nurse Joy said. Did she mean that literally?

"Yeah, I feel that you should bond with your pokemon. Especially since you could spend years together, I mean what's the point of having pokemon who don't really like you around? J...Tanis here actually didn't like me at first. In fact he hated me, never listened to commands, always ran off, and watching in the distance. I was about to just let him go but Blake suggested to keep him for a little longer. After some time he avoided us less and I found out he hated being in the pokeball. Over time he actually started listening and never ran off again." Claus is taking this a little too far now. I wanted her to think we were close. Not for her to think I was some spoiled child who began listening to his parents after getting what he wanted. Also for some reason I had an urge to make the charmander look bad. She looked kinda jealous of me and Claus. I had to say something about it. So I jumped off of Claus' head onto the floor next to her.

"What?" Already she was mad at me and I didn't even say anything. Dammit I don't know how to speak pokemon, and I can't speak normally without Nurse Joy hearing me. All three of them were watching us. I have this sudden urge to make a scene. Something they would never forget, something that will possibly cause me to receive a flaming fist to the face and a few broken bones. This is not like me. If I wanted to embarrass myself or anyone else I would make it seem like it wasn't intentional.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked. I wasn't really staring at her as much as I was trying to figure out what the hell I was supposed to do. I've already started the moment, I can't go back, everyone was watching. What did I just get myself into? I began thinking of things I could do to get out of this particular moment; I could ask for a truce...without speaking somehow. I could wait for someone to break the moment...though time seems to have stopped so that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon. I could make a fool of myself and act like the steroids kicked in again even though I've already gotten over them. Or I could do something to her that would throw her into a mental crisis. I'm so tempted to do that last one. This body is changing the way I think.

She sighed, leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. Oh....SHIT!

* * *

**I let my GF choose the ending to this chapter, I actually approve of it, but I wanted this to happen later. If you also feel that this is too soon let me know. I'll change it ASAP. She seems to be enjoying this story.**

**I need a name for the charmander NOW! Nothing too humane or too common, but nothing completely inhuman. Can't be too girly give it a little force but not too much. And if you can, make it deceiving.  
**

**I'll list the moves Jason knows how to use, or has used so far for anyone who didn't figure what he used.  
**

**Pound, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Giga drain(mega drain and absorb come with this), screech(last thing he did last chapter)**

**Copied moves known so far.**

**Ember, Flamethrower, Endure.**

**For those of you still wondering how is he unaffected by fire when he's still a grass type; when he changes color to the pokemon he made contact with he gains their type and loses his type from before for time it lasts. During this change he can use any and all moves the pokemon he made contact with knew, but cannot use any moves he knows that are weak against or strong against the type unless that same pokemon knew it. There are exceptions to what he can use, he cannot use fly which is obvious, there will be a few others that I haven't thought of yet.**

**Review please :D  
**


	10. What the Hell!

**I don't really have anything to say. Jason is in shock. There I said it. Stop looking up here. **

**Oh wait I do have a question, not an important one or one that can possibly be answered, but someone explain to me how one of the hairs on my chin is tied in a knot. Seriously it's like impossible for that to happen! And I've seen some crazy things but taking this into consideration and chance that it will happen. This is by far the most impossible thing that's happened.

* * *

****Chapter 10: What the Hell?!**

"Uh maybe we should give them some time alone." Claus suggested and dragged them out. The charmander finally backed off.

"I-I...Wh..." I couldn't even speak. What the hell was she thinking? I wasn't going to do anything like that to her. Sure I wanted to do something that would have caused a scene, but this was just taking it too far. Seriously, I freaking grew up with her. I know I'm changing but it would be a long time before I would succumb to any thoughts of starting a relationship with her. I mean sure I have newfound respect for her for kicking my ass but LOVE?! My mind is so scrambled right now. All I could do was just stare at her and stammer, no words, no movement. And to make things worse in situations like this, EVERYTHING just seems to stop and be silent. We stood there in complete silence for what felt like hours...well almost complete silence since I was still stammering.

"How was that?" Okay she's gotta be teasing me now.

"H-How was wh-what?!" I really didn't want to think about this anymore.

"How was it?" She asked again. That grin on her face scares me.

"I...We..." I stammered again. I really didn't know what the hell to do or say. She cocked the area above her eye, like where an eyebrow would be, and I flinched...I FLINCHED! I NEVER FLINCH! Flinching is NOT something I do. The grin on her face grew wider. She's never gonna let me live this down. Well my 17 years of fearlessness has just been ended by a little charmander who may just be more clever than me. Not how I pictured it ever happening. I always thought the last few seconds of my life would be when I'd be scared and even then I thought it wouldn't be much. This was different, more of a confused fear. To make this possibly worse, what happens when she figures out who I am?! Maybe I should tell her now...if I could bring myself to speak.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." She's gonna tell everyone. I know it, that line there has always been a load of bullshit. She took a step closer and I took a step back. This is not going to end well. I wish Claus did not drag them out. He set me up for this, wait I set myself up for this. When did I ever care for someone else's jealousy? Oh wait this is her, one of the few who I did care for.

"What's wrong?" She asked and took another step closer. I took another step back. Backed up against the wall. Don't in situations like this the one trying to seduce the other only react to the reaction of the one they are trying to seduce. They always slowly approach them and when they get near they wait for their reaction. I could test that theory...but I don't need to be making a big mistake here. I mean, someone could be watching. Eh I have nothing else to do...other than climb up to the ceiling, but then I'd be running away. I, Jason, NEVER run from ANYTHING! Although I could make an exception to this, don't need to be having any kids. I'm not even a year old yet...I'm not even a week old. I'm only 2-4 days old, not sure how long I was out. Sure I look like a fully grown treecko, but I'm not. Far from it.

She took another step closer but this time I stayed still. She took another step closer, one more and she'd be in my face. I gulped and waited, she took another step closer. Right now she was in my face, staring into my eyes, into my soul...well not literally into my soul, but she was staring pretty hard into my eyes. My heart was pounding through my chest. I couldn't look away. It's like she had a hold on my eyes. What I didn't notice was that she was very slowly leaning closer until I felt her breathing. She stopped literally less than a millimeter from my face. Doesn't really prove the theory since theories take many tests before considered true or false. Then again that's in chemistry. I waited for her to make a move, I sure as hell wasn't. I didn't want to. I am not gay, she's just like a sister to me.

"Hah! Figured you out. You're only teasing me." At this point it came to me, I know absorb, if she tries anything again then just use that. She'll back off...I hope.

"Oh really?" She leaned in, I really hope this works. Well if it doesn't I can still go through with my hands. And if I can't pull that off the ceiling is always an option. She can't get up there. The moment she made contact, I tried using absorb. The look in her eye was priceless, is it weird when you take pleasure in someone else's fear and pain? She stumbled back holding her mouth.

"Try it again and I won't hold back." I threatened. I also had the feeling that I was not done here. When she looked at me I could tell she wasn't going to give up so easily. I prepared myself to climb the wall while watching her for any sudden moves. She lunged forward and I jumped onto the wall and climbed up to the ceiling as fast as I could. This girl is insane, how should she want me this bad? I know I'm handsome, but not THAT handsome.

"Come down from there!" She yelled at me. There was no way in hell I was going back down there, although I would have to eventually. So I made a plan to get out this room, if I could manage to get the doorknob as I fell then I could open the door and be out without her even getting close. I dropped off the ceiling and hit the doorknob opening the door. Swinging through the door I hit a cart being pushed by a chansey. I jumped to my feet and ran down the hallway with the charmander hot on my tail, pun unintended.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I yelled back at her. That was probably a big mistake to actually yell out in this hallway. Pouring on the speed I ran through the hallway to the main room where the visitors are allowed to rest and converse during the day. I took a quick glance around for anyone and saw someone with a blue hat sitting on one of the couches, back facing me. I jumped on that person's lap not knowing it wasn't Claus though I didn't care. I had to get away from that psychotic charmander.

"What the?" The person said. I noticed this person wasn't Claus and jumped off his lap. I heard growling, already figuring who it was growling, I started to run only to see a bunch of trainers and pokemon staring right at me. A few of the pokemon started advancing towards me, all female. Okay this is seriously weird. I thought I would enjoy this body and at any point of time in the future after I've figured out how to work this body well I'd love for this to happen, but right now I don't need this. I looked around for any way out of here, the front desk. As much as I didn't want to, I had to. So I ran and jumped over the desk into the employee room.

"Yes a window!" Again the window saves my life and it was open this time. I heard the crowd of pokemon running my way as I jumped out of the window. Well I've unintentionally escaped from the pokemon center and have been separated from Claus and Blake. I'm covered in bandages and am being hunted down by a psychotic charmander who's madly in love with me. I have a couple of choices, I could sneak back in, or I could wander around aimlessly until I run into someone who will send me back inside. I think I'll do the second one. Wouldn't hurt to walk around, maybe sneak into the gym, watch a few battles, make some people think they are going crazy. "Where to go fir..." I heard something step in the grass. I glanced back and saw the charmander. She's persistent and she just ruined my little exploration of the town. I climbed up the side of the pokemon center onto the roof.

"Come down from there!" She yelled up at me. Like I would really go down there. I just looked down at her from the edge and walked around the roof until I found the front door. I saw Claus and Blake walking out. I slid down the gutter and ran up to them.

"Why did you leave me with her?!" I yelled at them. I heard something running in my direction and pretty much figured who it was. "Keep her away from me!" I said as I climbed onto Claus' shoulder.

"What did you do?" He asked me.

"NOTHING! Ever since you left me with her she's been after me!"

"Well did you know you're using attract?" He asked. That answered everything. Why she was after me, why she was so persistent in catching me, and why the female pokemon in the lobby started to come after me. The pokemon of the opposite gender you lock eyes with gets it the worst, but when using attract you generate a pulse that infatuates any and most pokemon of the opposite gender. I'm guessing when I stared at her while Claus was still in the room I had accidentally activated it.

"How the hell was I supposed to know I knew attract? Don't you have a pokedex?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Scan me and tell me everything I know." I wouldn't know what I know but the pokedex might. He reached in his pocket, pulled out the pokedex, opened it, and pointed it at me.

"Umm...you might want to take a look at this. Both of you." Great...something is wrong.

* * *

**Yeah you thought a relationship was starting didn't you. Well TOO BAD :D It's too soon for him to have one. Later though for sure. But when and who I'll never tell. **


	11. Unexpected

**I've been reading about clichés lately and learned about the most unexpected things are sometimes the most cliché. Take for example my charmander, she's pissed, too common in heroines. I have a reason for her to pissed, I didn't directly say it in an earlier chapter but I did give some hint. She's not just some random kickass heroine who just loves to fight. Jason seems like an emo kid who's trying not to be, he's not like the emo kid all the girls in the entire story fall in love with because of how he acts in. Take Sasuke from Naruto for example, Jason is nothing like him, sure neither of them walk around with a smile on their face and sure they may grin at times but unlike Sasuke, Jason will laugh every now and then. He may not care much or at all for anyone else but himself and his charmander, at times he'll even question himself whether he should get involved or not with a crisis or help someone in danger. Long explanation short, Jason values his life over everyone else's. One last thing about clichés, Jason may seem like the perfect being, he is NOT! Once I start revealing the huge setbacks of his body you'll see that he's not so perfect. The only thing normal about him is that he is slowly evolving over time.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Unexpected**

"Um it's not supposed to spark like that..." Blake pointed out. Obviously it's not supposed to spark at all. The screen on the pokedex was distorted and shifting through pretty much every pokemon known to man.

"Clearly I'm causing this. Guess the pokedex won't know." I said and pushed it away. Learning everything could be fun, but with no source of what I could know this will be hard.

"Hey...it fixed." I looked back at the pokedex when Claus said this. The pokedex read:

Treecko No.252

Species: Wood Gecko

Height: 1ft 10in

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Ability: Overgrow

Known Moves: Pound, Leer, Quick Attack, Absorb, Screech, Mega Drain, Agility, Slam, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Attract, Protect, Endure, Double Kick, Bullet Seed.

Available Moves: Leaf Storm(YES!), Synthesis, Pursuit, Detect, Energy Ball, Dragonbreath, Ju; From the 'U' on it was just random letters for several lines down.

"I wonder what the 'Ju' is." There was one move that came to mind, but there only one pokemon who knows it and that pokemon has never been sighted for years. If I could use this move...well let's just say I'd become worldwide enemy number 1.

"No way, if he could use..." Blake and Claus silently said as they glanced at me. They were clearly thinking the same thing as me.

"_I doubt you would know that." _Oh god no not her.

_Why are you eavesdropping on me again? Didn't I tell you to stay out of my head? _Where the hell was she?

"_You're a strange treecko and I wanted to know more about you. You can't be mad at my curiosity. And I'm right behind you." _I looked back at a young teenage girl no older than 15, blond hair seemingly glowing.

"Oh hi." She greeted us. I climbed down from Claus' shoulder and stepped up to the kirlia.

"_What happened to you?" _She can read my mind and has done so and yet she asks a question that she should already know.

_She kicked my ass, badly. _I cocked my head towards the charmander who had just stepped up.

"Hello..." She said. That wasn't a happy greeting, I should probably leave.

"_Hello, so you beat up this little defenseless treecko? So much for soul mates." _She's trying to start something. Can't anyone EVER get along? Well now she was in on the psychic conversation.

_SOUL MATES?! _We both thought at the same time, the charmander and I.

_That was misuse of attract. Something I had no idea I knew._ I thought.

_He looked me in the eye. There was nothing I could do about it. _The charmander thought.

"_That's not what I'm reading." _The kirlia was reading both our personal thoughts. I didn't have any feelings for her like that so this didn't really affect me, but the charmander was clearly hit by this. Without even speaking she lunged at the kirlia but I stopped her. I saw my arm turn orange and the girl saw this.

"Shit..." Cover blown already. "Why...why couldn't you just leave me alone?" I asked the kirlia who was just grinning at me. The girl pulled out a cellphone and dialed in a number.

"We found him." She said into the phone.

"You're with them!" I yelled. Claus and Blake scooped up me and the charmander whom I've STILL yet to name, and ran away from them. I was too busy watching the girl and kirlia to see where they were running. I saw the kirlia's eyes turn blue signifying she was going to use a psychic attack. We were lifted off the ground.

"_You didn't really think you could run from a psychic did you?"_ She separated us from each other and pulled me back to them.

"Let...me...GO!" I yelled while struggling to escape the psychic hold.

"Now why would we do that? After all we came to get you and bring you back." The girl said.

"I'm not going back. I'm not just some fucking experiment you can do what you want with." I replied.

"Oh but you are. You were cloned for that very reason."

"You people took my life from me!"

"You never had a life, you were in that tube for three months after we extracted the DNA from the original."

"Then explain to me how I remember everything before that." I was getting pissed right now.

"It was all a dream created by your subconscious mind."

"Even if it was I still wouldn't go back there. I already know what kinds of insane tests you people are going to run on me."

"Then that just makes it easier, I won't have to explain anything." She said and pulled out her phone and dialed in another number. "Target captured. Returning to base."

"I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE!" I screamed and struggled even harder with no avail. "LET ME GO!"

"_Stop your whining. It won't be as bad as it seems, it'll be much, much worse." _The kirlia laughed as she said that and tightened her psychic grip on me to the point where it started to hurt.

"Damn...you." I managed to say. She was crushing my lungs along with other things, I couldn't breathe or move.

"_If you cooperate I might just ease up on you."_ She said.

"Fuck you!" The moment I told her that her grip tightened even more. If she put any more pressure on she'd break my bones. I suddenly fell to the ground and there were several loud clangs. Gasping for air I rose to my feet to see Claus' zangoose swinging at the kirlia who had dropped me to use reflect to defend against her barrage of shadow claws. I glanced over at the girl and blew a fireball into her face.

"You little prick!" I pissed her off now. She pulled out a pokeball and tossed it into the air. Out of it cam an absol, ready for battle. "Use mean look!" The girl commanded. Not that the move would do anything to me, I'm already stubborn as it is. I won't back down from a fight, ever. I really don't know if mean look took effect or not but the absol's eyes did glow red for a moment. "Now use slash!" The absol charged at me and I prepared to make a daring dodge. I started to run at it and waited until the last second to slide under it as it pounced, as I went under it I slid my hand across its belly and the change took affect. I felt electricity coursing through me. I could confirm that it knew thunder and or thunderbolt and maybe shockwave or thunderwave. Not really knowing how to use it I threw my arms forward and strained. I heard the girl command her absol to use thunderbolt. Closing my eyes helped me try harder. The absol fired the thunderbolt at me and at the very same time I fired some thing that flew right through its thunderbolt and hit it.

"Holy shit, was that charge beam?!" Charge beam was basically thunder but not from the sky. The absol was out in one hit. Now for the kirlia. She had her back turned to me and had the zangoose locked in her psychic grasp. I built up my electrical energy and fired another charge beam at the kirlia. She didn't have time to react and was hit through a window of the pokemon center.

"Damn you!" The girl yelled at me and tossed out another pokeball. Out of it came a sceptile. Now normally a pokemon who evolves is filled with amazement when they see their evolutions, but I didn't like it. In fact I hated it, and sceptile it my favorite pokemon! Claus' zangoose stepped up to my side ready for anything, but something inside me made me want to fight this sceptile one on one.

"I got this one." I said

"But..." She started but I interrupted.

"I got it!" I yelled. I probably shouldn't have yelled at her since she's done nothing wrong to me so far.

"You're going to take ME on?" The sceptile scoffed.

"What just because you're evolved and I'm not makes you the superior one? Last I recalled the one who wins the fight is better. I'm going to prove that treeckos are just as strong as grovyle and sceptile!" I think this body is really changing the way I think. It just laughed at my little statement. "I'm going to kick your ass..."

"Bring it on!" It taunted. Fighting against the possible future me, this will definitely be fun.

* * *

**As you can see the way Jason is thinking is slowly changing. That's not the only thing that's changing about him either. **

**Oh I'm accepting requests for the rest of Blake's team and any names you have for them. The only pokemon I've named so far was Mash, Claus' marshtomp. You can name his zangoose and dratini if you want but not his plusle or Blake's minun.**

**Review and let me know what you think and what your suggestions are if you have any.  
**


	12. Fight With Pride

**I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach, Endless Possibility.**

**I see it, I see it now, its always been inside of meeee, Endless Possibility. -continues singing Endless Possibility- **

**Oh didn't notice you there. You didn't hear me singing did you? You did? Please don't blackmail me ._.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12: Fight With Pride**

There was an ominous wind blowing. We were locked in a stare down, neither of us moved. No one made a sound. This sceptile looked really strong and with me still being in bandages, one strong blow could cause more than just me fainting.

I took a deep breath and held it. A yellow aura began emanating from the sceptile and the smoke clouds covering the sky slowly but surely opened up and bright sunlight shone through.

"You don't mind a little sunlight do you?" It asked. I don't think it knew about the disadvantage it put on itself. Sunny day may improve any and all grass pokemon's healing abilities and boost the charge speed and power of solarbeam, but it also increases the power of fire attacks. With me being technically a grass type too I get all the boosts, well right now I'm grass/dark.

"You don't realize how much of a disadvantage you're at." It noticed the flames escaping my mouth as I said this. I expected it to have been somewhat nervous, but its expression didn't change. I blew the fire at it, but it responded by blowing its own fire to repel mine. Instead of orange and yellow flames, the flames it blew were blue and yellow, and way more intense than mine. I had to dive to the side before being hit by it. This sceptile is gonna be hard to take down. I can't go physical much with it being 5 times taller than me. I can still try, I know aerial ace. Then again I'm pretty sure it has a way around it. It raised its arms to its face and the leaves glowed. Okay its going to use leaf blade, X-scissor, or some other cutting attack. I took a stance and prepared for its attack as it charged at me. At the very last second, detect kicked in and I ducked under the swing. Pushing as hard as I could, I jumped into the air and on my way up I did a backflip and kicked it in the jaw. I learned that from playing fighting games. I flew up pretty high into the air. That absol knew bounce, good thing on my behalf since it also knew electric attacks. Not that I would be using any because as I reached the peak of the jump, I faced the ground and thrust my feet downward, well upwards since I was upside down now, which activated aerial ace. A speeding white streak on its way into a sceptile's head was what I was. Cocking my arm back, I built up electricity in my hand. The sceptile looked up in fear as I brought my fist down right in between its eyes which slammed it into the ground, there was a loud and sickening crack as my fist collided with its face. A thunderpunch with that kind of power and force could take down anything.

"Tch. I expected more from you." I really did, as strong as it looked, it was actually really weak. The body disappeared after a couple seconds. "What the?! A substitute?!" At that moment I heard something tearing through the air and turned to see hundreds of leaves flying in my direction. Without seeing it coming I couldn't do anything to dodge it, the path of leaf storm can be altered even after it has been fired. I guarded against it as well as I could, not that it would help much without me knowing how to properly use protect, well the body knows I don't. My entire body stung the moment the leaf storm hit, I managed to hold my ground a little but was soon thrown back with it and carried pretty far before it ended. My bandages were torn apart, the bite wound was reopened and bleeding again not to mention I was covered in several hundred thin cuts, some of which were bleeding too. I also reverted back to normal. I guess it also determines how well I am too.

"Was that to be expected? Or was that too much?" It said, the voice came from behind me. How the hell did it move so far so fast? You can't move while using leaf storm or it will automatically end. The only way it could have moved that fast was by combining extremespeed with agility. Sceptile don't learn extremespeed so it's impossible that it moved so fast...unless there are more boosts for grass pokemon with sunny day than I thought...or they made a TM teaching extremespeed and sceptile just so happened to fall under the category of learning. I think I made a big mistake by taking on this thing by myself, I took one attack and already I'm on the verge of losing. Maybe I am just out of it from that leaf storm. Yeah I think I'm just out of it from that leaf storm.

"Bastard..." I slowly turned and faced it. I backed up away from it to catch my breath and heal a little. Slowing my breathing, I took in the sunlight. How exactly I don't know, that was instinct. I felt my energy returning, but not enough to defend again.

"Time to have a little fun." Shit all I need was a few more seconds. The leaves on its wrists were glowing again and it swung, cutting right through me. There was no mark from where it hit but I felt every bit of it. False swipe doesn't cut or cause any physical damage, but it still hurts. It hurts like hell, and it doesn't knock out the opponent either. It swung again, and again. Each time hurt even worse than before. Fucking asshole is just torturing me.

"Damn you. How could...you do this...to one of your kind." I said in between slashes. I only laughed and swung faster.

"Do you think I care? You're not even one of my kind. You're a freak!" It laughed and paused for a moment, then crossed its arms and swung with both so fast I didn't feel anything at first. After a couple seconds the slash took effect. All I saw was blood spray before blacking out.

* * *

**Yes I know it's really short, but this was just to lead up to the next chapter. Originally I was going to switch perspectives, but I chose not to.**

**Yes I know Jason got his ass kicked badly, because his little epic moment was a failure. Is Jason dead? I'll let your mind wonder on this for awhile. Find out next chapter.  
**

**By the way I think I might end up changing the rating to M if I decide to put in some of the fatal blows that came to mind. Not sure If I will though.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	13. Inner Thoughts

**I drew a picture of Jason check my profile for the link.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13: Inner Thoughts**

It hurts...it hurts so much. I don't think I'm going to make it...so tired. Need...to rest.

_Are you going to just give up that easily?_

Wh-What?

_You're pathetic. And to think you have my body._

I...I am not pathetic.

_You're so weak, letting yourself be defeated like that._

I'm...not weak.

_You're so weak and pathetic. Everyone just walks all over you._

I'm not weak!

_Yeah you are, otherwise you wouldn't have lost so badly._

I AM NOT WEAK!!

_Why don't you show me then? Or are you too scared?_

I opened my eyes, or so I thought I did. There was nothing there, I put my hand in front of my face and saw it, but everything else was pitch black. I was sitting in a void area. Nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to feel. I began walking in a random direction. Honestly I had no idea where I was going, or even if I was moving. After a while I gave up. A few meters ahead a green blur formed. It began to take a shape. It completely shaped itself in the form of a treecko with no features. I ran up to this 'treecko'. It was like an unfinished statue. I poked the spot where its left eye should have been and my 'finger' went through like it was a liquid. After pulling my 'finger' out the eye formed. Every feature that a treecko has grew into place on this 'statue'. After everything was in place I took a close look at it.

"No way..." This 'treecko' looked exactly like me. It even had the same angry expression that I carry around all the time. After examining this 'treecko' for awhile I looked at the face. The frown had been replaced with a cocky grin. Scratching the back if my head I wondered if it had originally been like this and I was just imagining things or if it had really changed. I reached in to poke it again but this time the 'treecko' grabbed my wrist and threw me back, stopping me from poking it.

"What the hell?!" I said after getting back up.

"You claim not to be weak." It said and took a stance. "Prove it."

"It's just one fight after another." I sighed. I took the very same stance he did. "Alright then, lets go!"

A fight against myself. I wonder who will win, me, or me? This must be some sort of test, this area and the fact that I'm about to fight myself kinda proves it.

* * *

**I purposely made this chapter short for various reasons. Reason's of which I won't say, you'll just have to find out. This chapter here was more of a notification for my drawing of Jason. Don't forget to check the link in my profile for it.**

**You don't have to review this chapter if you don't want to. This is just making a plot hole to leave you wondering some more.**


	14. Me and Myself

**I changed the link to the picture to deviantart so if you have any comments on it just say it there. I bought Castle Crashers(a game on Xbox marketplace) recently so my pace of writing has just been slowed. I only have 22days left on Live and to make things worse, it ends on spring vacation time. Oh well more time for me to find a job and work on this.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14: Me and Myself**

Knowing full well that this fight would never start if I waited for him to make a move I stepped forward and swung, he did the same and our fists collided. I tried again and again, each with the same result. I threw a roundhouse kick only for him to do the same. This can't be me. If this was me then right now we'd be throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. He swung at me, but unlike him I blocked and tried to counter. He did the same and countered back which I blocked and started the barrage of punches and kicks. This was me, I know that I could never hit myself not because I wouldn't want to, but because I wouldn't be able to. We actually landed a blow to each other's faces in the same spot. Slowed us down a little but not much as we went back to swinging. I didn't notice but he had changed to red and his fists were on fire. I felt each blow burn slightly and that's when I noticed he changed. From then on I had to stop blocking and start dodging, it was only a matter of time before his blows would take me down first.

"No fair! If you're me then why can you change at any time?" I asked while stepping back and avoiding any attacks. He didn't answer, sure he could change at will, but I could still change from contact. My attempts at stealing his color and moves all failed, even when I did make contact. He changed again, I recognized the colors as that of a blaziken's...and that he just kicked me in the gut using blaze kick. I was thrown back, but that didn't stop him from landing some more blows and hitting me straight up into the air. I tried to regain myself and just as I did he grabbed my arm and threw me to the 'ground'. I managed to roll as I hit the 'ground' minimizing any damage that would have been done.

"You need dreams to beat me. You have none therefor you will never win." What did he mean by that? I don't need dreams to do anything, my life was taken away from me. My dreams ended the moment that happened. In this new body all I have to dream for is to be normal. I can't fight in gyms, I can't fight in any tournaments, I can't even fight in trainer battles for the risk of people learning about me. If I choose to be a hero Claus will get arrested for being vigilant, if I choose to be evil I'll be killed and Claus will be arrested for being a criminal. A dream is something I cannot have.

"Dreams are overrated. I can't have one. My life was taken away from me and this new life prevents me from being able to have such dreams because I know what will happen if I decided to follow one. I already lost one life, I'm not going to lose another." I explained. I charged at him only to be held in place by psychic force. He had changed again to something psychic.

"You'll never win like that." He said as he lifted me into the air.

"I'll never know unless I try." I responded while struggling against his psychic hold. I was beginning to really despise psychics. They have cheapass abilities and can hold you back from so far away. I've always hated projectiles even when I could use them.

"I'd expect for you to have caught on by now. How could I have been wrong about myself?" Caught on to what? Theres nothing to catch, no object, no point to be made. I felt a mental shockwave hit me causing my body to ache for a split second.

"Caught on to what? That little statement you made about dreams? What was there to be caught on to? If you're me then you should know why I don't have any. The only thing that will keep me going is the fact that I would bring pain to others if I gave up. Their lives depend on the choices I make. Me giving up will allow those people to preform sick experiments on me which will lead to them learning how to create more efficient versions of this body. A dream is for normal beings. So why should I have a dream when I am not even normal?" I asked. I felt another shockwave, much harder.

"Everyone has dreams." He said and fired another shockwave. This one was much stronger than the others and the effect lasted longer. "Let me put it into words you could understand. Use your head." I am using my head. I always do, even now. I was wondering why couldn't I change at any time and what it would be like if I could.

"I always use my head."

"Then why are you losing?"

"Because you're me, the only things that can beat me are someone who thought first and myself. Wait I'm not losing! You're being a cheapass and using psychic!" I said loudly.

"You're losing because you're to weak to even beat yourself." I hope he realized this was me he was talking about. I know that I'm a lot stronger than the average treecko plus, I have an ability no other pokemon has.

"You're calling me weak?"

"Yeah, I am. You're a weak little emo kid with a fucked up life. You claim that you aren't but everyone knows you are. You don't even smile, you always look pissed. The most anyone has ever gotten out of you was a grin, a cocky grin that only comes out in battle. You show no emotion and never show remorse for your actions. You never cared once for anyone else, not even for those who were close to you. You put on a stern look, but deep down you really aren't. You're just a weak little boy who wants to be accepted." He was right up to the point where he said the look was not me. The more he said the more angry I became.

"My life may have been fucked up. My father may have walked out on us. Sure mom died and everyone hated me. So what if I don't show remorse for my actions or show any emotion? That's all that makes me different. I could care less what others think about me, I'm me and that's all I'll ever be. You call me weak, but I am still here to this day. If I was weak I would have given up and committed suicide years ago, but I didn't. I took the abuse. All it did was make me stronger. No pain no gain, no bullshit no truth. My life was fucked up and I fought through and survived." I broke free of his hold as I said this. "I'll prove to you how strong I am!" I yelled and charged at him. I really hated being called weak. At first we seemed equal to a point but now I was the only one landing blows whether it was blocked or it was a hit. Although those weren't really strong hits just fast ones. He managed to swing back and hit me hard enough to make me twist. Using the momentum of the twist I kicked him in the side, stunning him. Taking this momentary stun I began swinging as hard as I could, each blow caused him to stumble leaving him open to another hit. After hitting him about 10 times I threw a really hard uppercut, harder than I've ever thrown before, which hit him high into the air. I jumped but not high enough so I tried using aerial ace as a second jump, it worked. I grabbed his tail as I flew up but instead of throwing him I carried him to the ground where I slammed him hard.

"Don't EVER call me weak." I said. I kicked in the side again and started to walk away. Only thing is I had no idea where I was going. There was nothing ahead or anywhere. I didn't notice him get up.

"That all you got? I always knew you were just a bitch on the inside." Calling me weak was one thing and I could let it slide without getting mad, but calling me a bitch will instantly piss me off. I stopped walking.

"What did you call me?" Making me mad was one thing, but pissing me off is a health hazard. Your health that is, not mine. I'm not the one who's going to need surgery.

"I called you a bitch." He answered. Big mistake on his end. I felt wind swirling around me which was odd since there had been no wind blowing at all before. The swirling wind had began to pick up leaves from who knows where. The wind began to intensify and more and more leaves spawned.

"You just made a big mistake." I turned around and faced him. He was normal again and had leaves blowing around him too. He fired his leaf storm at me. I however let mine intensify more and waited until his was close. I threw my arms forward and launched my leaf storm. Mine tore through his as if it was never even there and hit him. He took the hit directly and was carried away by it. He disappeared and I calmed down slightly and realized, he just taught me leaf storm. I actually grinned after figuring that out.

* * *

**As you can see Jason's other just taught him leaf storm. If you're wondering what he meant by, 'You need dreams to beat me.' that will be revealed later. This fight was really more for your imagination than it was to be written. So if you find it short, go back read a paragraph and imagine how it would look if it really happened. I will get around to drawing a couple pictures of this little clash too. If you still haven't seen the picture of Jason I drew please check my profile for the link. **


	15. Back Stronger Than Ever

**Not much to say here. Look at the picture of Jason in my profile. Last time I'm going to remind you.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15: Back Stronger Than Ever**

My eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet. I glanced around quickly and saw I was in a room on some sort of table. There were 7 people in lab coats. Damn if they caught me then Claus and Blake...no. Using leaf storm I trashed the room, well it was more like utensil storm this time with no leaves and only lab utensils around. A few of the people had been hit by syringes and the others were either cut or caring for another one. I ran for door and just as I reached it it swung open, slamming me into the wall.

"Deja vu..." I said after running through the doorway. It was easier to escape any following people with me being faster. Didn't realize agility was just pushing yourself to run faster. I jumped over some people who were standing in my way. I'm not one to sneak around at all. If I'm trying to escape I run, all the way. I heard some people release their pokemon behind me. I glanced back and saw a few mightyena closing in.

"You can't catch me!" I teased one as it was right behind me. I turned and ran backwards while watching it as it struggled to keep up. I tripped over my feet and rolled into a wall. The mightyena surrounded me and prepared for attack. There were four of them. One of them roared in my face and some saliva flew into my face. I wiped off the saliva.

"That...was pointless." I said and used giga drain, taking out all four of them. Using the energy I stored up I ran full speed down the hallway. The hallway led to an open room with many people in lab coats and rocket jumpsuits. Using leaf storm I knocked out some of them and ran out another door with some people and pokemon following none of which were fast enough to keep up. The alarm went off.

"Shit! Now they all know." I said to myself as I ran through the hallways. I found a fire escape door and opened it...stairwell. Fucking stairs will slow me down. Oh wait I'm a treecko. I climbed up the wall and kept going up flights of stairs until there were no more. I ran through the door there and it led me to the roof. After catching my breath, I ran back inside and tripped, falling down the stairs. I shook off the daze and heard people coming up the stairwell. So I ran back up to the roof.

"Dammit I'm trapped." I looked down off the roof and saw a forest and not the one by Lavaridge. I could jump down from here and land in one of the trees. Then again I AM 30 stories high. I noticed at this time the forest was moving. I was on a plane of some sort. I looked at the ground and noticed it wasn't made of bricks but metal. I also wondered why there was a fire door too if we were flying.

"There he is!" Someone behind me yelled. Damn now I'm going to have to fight until I can figure out a way to escape. They began to release their pokemon. A few mightyena, a couple of weaviles, and a bronzong. The bronzong and weaviles are going to be a problem. The mightyena however are going to be out in no time. One of the mightyena charged at me and I waited for it to get close. I stepped to the side and it missed and fell off the airship. One down...literally, 5 to go. I signaled for one of them to come, the two weaviles stepped forward. They began to run and disappeared. Faint attack never misses except against something they can't hit or detect. Luckily I knew detect and knew exactly where they were. Storing energy in my hands I formed two energy balls. Works only slightly different than thunderpunch. I fired both balls at them and hit one of them. The other jumped over it and tried to use ice punch. I knew better than to defend against that and sidestepped around it. I threw a punch and hit it in the face. I felt energy course down my arm the moment I hit. Did I just learn drain punch? Treecko learn that through TMs but I guess in MY list it was available without one. As the weavile shook off the daze I kicked it off the ship. I expected it to come back up and prepared an energy ball. Just as it flew back up I threw it and hit it causing it to fall to the ground. Two down, still literally. The other weavile was struggling to its feet. I ran up to it and jumped on its back.

"Lets see how much I can take out of you." I said and used absorb, sucking out as much as I could. The weavile collapsed and I dragged it to the edge. Just before I could throw it off it's owner recalled it. "Oh come on, I wasn't going to kill it." I said to the owner. He looked at me as if I was insane, which I am. The bronzong floated forward. Now comes the hard part. These things have NO freaking weakness. They even have a fucking way around fire which SHOULD be their weakness. My best bet is to just hold out and hope that it isn't well trained. I know it can't throw me off the ship because they need to keep me alive, not that a fall from this height could kill me, but it would help me escape. Why didn't I jump off at first anyway? I know aerial ace so the fall wouldn't have killed me or even hurt much. I jumped off the edge of the ship only to be dragged back on by psychic. These psychics were really getting on my nerves. I was able to move though so it must've been confusion. I fired an energy ball at the bronzong but it floated slowly to the side. The energy ball hit the side of it and was deflected, but it did fly into the two mightyena and knock them out. Now it was just me and the bronzong which was still currently holding me in midair. A white glowing ball began to form in front of it, growing in size and power. A solarbeam could really hurt if you can't move and since I don't know how to use it I have no way to counter. Can't use energy ball because beam beats shot in most cases.

"Shit this is going to hurt." I said to myself just as it fired the solarbeam. I closed my eyes, guarded the best I could, and braced for impact. There was an impact but it didn't hurt. I opened my eyes and saw the solarbeam had been stopped by a green barrier. I had just used protect. I know protect is more of a luck based move so it won't always work. I have to get down from here before I get blasted. I charged an energy ball again. I put everything I could into it to the point it was bigger than me and fired it at the bronzong. The energy ball hit and I was dropped. As soon as I landed I jumped off the ship. There was a pidgeot flying below and I aimed for its back. I missed and used aerial ace to get closer to it and grabbed its talon.

"AH WHAT THE HELL?!" It screamed and panicked.

"CALM DOWN AND JUST FLY!" I yelled. It regained its balance and was a little shaken from my sudden intrusion.

"What the hell are you doing?! Who are you and how did you get up here?" It asked.

"I'm holding onto you for dear life." Not really. "My name's Tanis and I came from that ship above you." I answered. "Now I need you to fly me to the town by the volcano."

"And if I don't want to?" It really asked that.

"Do you really want to know?" I think it got the idea as it turned and flew towards the volcano. I heard a metallic voice from behind us. I looked back and saw a magnezone flying at us. "You might want to go faster."

"Why?" The magnezone made another noise. I honestly could not understand what it said. That's even IF it said something. The pidgeot flew faster and I turned around and fired energy balls at the magnezone. I hit it a couple times but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"It's after me. You can drop me if you want to." I suggested.

"And let you fall to your death?!" It asked. I wouldn't die from this height.

"Aw that's so sweet. You care about me even though you don't know me."

"I don't, but I'm not going to just drop you and let you die. That'll make me look bad."

I tried charging an energy ball and firing it. It hit and the magnezone was thrown off a little but regained itself quickly. It fired a zap cannon at us.

"ZAP CANNON!" I yelled and the pidgeot ascended to dodge the blast. I fired another charged energy ball but it used mirror coat and deflected it back at us. "Move...MOVE!" The pidgeot changed direction.

"You need to take him down NOW! I don't know how long it'll be before we get hit." It said while dodging.

"Do you know heatwave? I asked.

"Yeah why? I can't use it without you getting hurt."

"I don't care just use it! I'll live"

It turned around and began flapping wildly. The air around began to heat up to intense levels. I was tempted to drop just to get out of this heat. The magnezone flew right into the heatwave and screamed. Its metallic voice hurt my ears or whatever the hell I listen with. The heatwave didn't take it down like I had hoped and it fired a zap cannon, blasting the pidgeot.

"Shit! That didn't go as planned." I said. The pidgeot had fainted and was now falling and me along with it. We were heading towards the ground fast. To make things worse it was the road and not the forest. As we fell I fired energy balls at the magnezone. Using the pidgeot as a cushion I managed to avoid being badly hurt from the fall. The pidgeot however, was probably dead. I had no time to determine that. I waited for the magnezone to come closer and spotted someone parachuting above it. After a closer inspection I saw that he was just another rocket grunt. I needed to catch my breath, all those energy balls really took it out of me. I ran into the trees nearby and climbed into one and sat there hoping they didn't see me. The magnezone floated really close by and I slowed my breathing.

"Go farther in, we have to find him!" The grunt said and they moved on. Crisis averted, now I just have to figure out which route I'm on. There are no signs anywhere nearby and I'm not sure where exactly the sun is and what time it is. I'll just follow the road until I run into town, I'll know where to go from there.

* * *

**To be honest, when I wrote this I had no idea which route I would place him on. **

**As you clearly saw in this chapter Jason does not care whether his enemy dies or not and will in fact kill them if he can, hence him trying to throw the weavile off the ship.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


	16. Down The Road

**Well I've been having a flood of ideas recently and wanted to put some of them in one-shots. Only problem is they all happen after parts of later on in the story. I really want to write them, but then I'd be revealing a possible idea of what the story is really about. Well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16: Down The Road**

I'm glad I joined Claus...I wish I took the scarf from him though. Now I'm going to have to deal with any trainers walking down this road. Hope I don't end up having to fight too much. I spied an apple tree and suddenly realized, I haven't eaten at all while in this body. In fact I've never felt hungry at all during these past few days which is kind of odd, there is no way I have an unlimited source of energy...well technically I do if I'm always around someone thanks to absorb, but otherwise it just wouldn't work. The sun would provide some at most but not enough to keep me moving as well as I am now. Oh well I'm not complaining about this seemingly endless supply. I just hope it doesn't end anytime soon. I started down the road, listening for any wild predators and trainers nearby. Just because I'm on a road doesn't make me safe. I've seen pokemon mauled on the roads while exploring before. Almost got mauled myself by a Manectric on Route 118 before. Don't really remember what I did exactly but I do know something scared it off. I tried to remember what exactly scared off that Manectric that day while walking down the road. Something was running in my direction from the left and whatever it was, it was closing in fast. Before I could move out of the way a Linoone burst through the bushes, leaped over me, and crashed into a tree to my right. _THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!_ I thought. I remembered what happened when that Manectric attacked me, a Linoone crashed into it just like that one crashed into the tree. I stared at the Linoone to confirm whether it was out cold or just hurt.

"You okay?" I asked, no answer. It was out cold. That was completely random, but it did help me figure out where I was...well somewhat at least. Linoone were common on the eastern routes of Hoenn, not over the water though. So right now I was heading towards one of three cities, Fortree city, Lilycove city, or Mauville city. I also could be heading towards Mt. Pyre. I kept down the road till I saw a few trainers, a two boys and a girl.

"Awesome a Treecko!" One of the boys said. He pulled a pokeball off his belt, but I kept walking as if I didn't see them. He released a Kecleon, but I ignored it and kept walking, hoping he would get the idea that I was either owned or don't feel like dealing with any crap right now. He didn't get that idea and commanded his Kecleon to use bind. Personally I hate that move, especially in this case. It's like molestation. I shuddered for a moment when he said that and since I was right next to the Kecleon at the moment I slugged it right in the face, knocking it out cold, and kept on walking. Seriously, don't these people ever train their pokemon? The other boy laughed at his failure and decided it was his turn to try. Why can't I just be let alone for one day?

"Go Swellow!" He released his Swellow. I am never going to get a break. Since it was a flying type and clearly had a possible advantage, not much considering how strong I was, but if it was well trained then it could defeat me. "Swellow, use peck!" He commanded. The Swellow obeyed and swooped down at me. At this time I always wondered how could you not avoid this when all you have to do is step to the side, which is what I did. Well I found out the hard way how you could not avoid it because the Swellow stopped and pecked at me instead of flying to a safe distance. Its beak felt like a needle stabbing into my skin. I swatted it away.

"Good job, now use twister!" Big mistake on his behalf. Twister is easily countered by a simple leaf storm, but only from the eye of the tornado. I dug my 'fingers' and 'toes' into the dirt to hold myself in place as the Swellow flapped harder, blowing strong winds in my direction that formed into a mini tornado. I closed my eyes to prevent any dust from getting in and held onto the ground as hard as I could. I could feel myself slipping so I tried leaf storm before I could be blown away. Our moves canceled each other out which wasn't exactly what I had planned, but it still worked.

"Let's finish this, Swellow, use Sky Attack!" Sky attack would probably be one of the few moves, if there are any others, that would have two types; Fire and Flying. Both of which I am currently weak against. To make matters worse the fire expands pretty far out which makes it all that much hard to dodge. Protect would be the best way to go, but even protect has a chance of being broken by a really powerful attack. The Swellow flew into the sky far out of sight. I watched the skies for any sign of a bright light besides the sun. I noticed the trainers stepped out of the way near the trees. I saw the Swellow diving down at me, but from my position it looked like a bright dot that was growing. As the Swellow closed in, it looked more and more like a phoenix. I threw up protect and waited. It hit, hard, really hard. The impact caused a bad headache that almost made me drop the protect. Sparks flew everywhere as the Swellow tried to force its way through my barrier. Sky attack lasts for only a short amount of time after being stopped so all I had to do was hold out until the flames died, but I was becoming tired from holding back such force. My protect shattered and the Swellow slammed right into me. I didn't get dragged along with it but I did get caught in the flames as it flew past, it felt worse than being caught in the middle of a heatwave.

"Alright time to catch this Treecko." The trainer threw his pokeball and it hit me in the face as I struggled to my feet, knocking me back down. Where do they learn to aim like that? The pokeball had no effect on me and he realized that. About fucking time assholes. "Dang he's already owned." And with that he recalled his Swellow and they walked away. They just attacked me and then left, they didn't even apologize for doing this! If I ever run across them again I'll get my revenge, but for now I need to recover and continue forward. I walked over to the nearest tree and used absorb, draining out the necessary energy needed to continue. After awhile a house came into view. It looked familiar so I took a closer look.

"This is the Berry Master's house...I'm near Mauville!" Hopefully she's still there at Mauville or at least someone who I can get information out of. I started to run down the road to Mauville. Passing by any trainers that happened to be walking down this road. Nothing was going to stop me from going back there. I was returning home, it's been almost a year since I was presumed dead. Time to show them that I'm still alive.

* * *

**So how was his little trip along Route 123? I did rush through it because I wasn't really feeling the want to write. I felt like drawing as I wrote this. **

**Is Jason going to be reunited with Paris or find out where she has headed? Find out within the next few chapters.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Home At Last

**Okay I REALLY want to write some one-shots to this story, but I can't reveal any future characters yet. Well one of them will be available for me to write within the next few chapters after I bring in another character. I am taking a break from writing to fix my grades in school and to draw more pictures for Jason and crew along with a few other things. I will not be drawing pictures for Claus and Blake as they are for your imagination only so how you see them is how they are as you read this. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17: Home At Last**

I dived into the water and tried to swim. It was much harder than as a human for some reason, though my tail did kind of work as a propeller. After reaching the other end and looking like a retard for trying to swim when I should have known that Treeckos do not swim that way, I walked out of the water as soon as my feet touched the ground. I ran into Mauville and stopped at the borderline of the city.

Mauville...it looks exactly the same as it was before I was dragged away. There were still the gambling addicted people, the now homeless people from gambling, and the now rich people from winning the grand prizes. I always thought that the casino should not have allowed trading the coins in for money. It wasn't always like that though, a few years back they used to only have prizes that were bought when you had enough coins for them. After some strange people bought the casino they changed that and ever since then the city became more violent as more and more gamblers arrived. They even have a low gambling age limit so that trainers can waste their money in that hellhole. If there is one thing that I have benefited from these people, is how to beg. I wonder if Berry is still here, I should apologize for what I did to him that day. He's also one person I could get some information out of. Although I should probably go to our teachers, they would know. I just hope they can keep a secret. First things first, to my house. I headed towards the north side of the housing area, sticking to the alleyways to avoid attracting any attention. Most pokemon who walked around alone usually had something to signify that they were owned. I never took my scarf from Claus so in the eyes of passing trainers, I am just a wild pokemon passing by. I made it to the back of my house without any problems. Being able to climb on walls made things a whole lot easier. As I walked out to the front I saw someone staring at my house as if remembering something. He wore a familiar black hoodie which I instantly recognized as Berry. I was tempted to hurt him. What? I said I should apologize, I never said I would. I fired a small energy ball at his feet, apparently it was much stronger than I had thought as the explosion knocked him back.

"What the hell?! If this is karma then this is taking it too far." I heard him mutter. Karma? Is he actually feeling some sort of remorse for the bullshit he put me through? Wait if this is supposedly karma for him, why is my death the punishment?

"Are you actually feeling bad about my death? What happened to Berry the biggest asshole in school?" I asked as I approached him. The look on his face was priceless when he realized who said that.

"H-How are you talking?! Treecko can't talk even it taught to!" Looks like he actually has been studying.

"I'm different that's how. I always have been which was what you all hated and picked on me for." I wonder if he knew it was me.

"I never saw you before so how would I have picked on you?"

"Oh really? Well of course you haven't seen me before, but you've seen Jason before. You and your friends used to jump him every now and then."

"How do you know that?!"

"Is it really that hard to figure out?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know how a fucking talking treecko knows about what I did before?"

"Who else would know about this?"

"Just my friends...and Jason...What does this have to do about how you know what I did?"

"Everything." I really should stop being so complicated all the time.

"What do you mean everything?!" I walked up to the front door of my house as he said this.

"Come here." He hesitated. "Just come here and open this door." He stepped up next to me and jiggled the doorknob.

"It's locked. Why do you want to get in here?" I tapped several spots on the door until I found a hollow portion and slammed on it. This was how I got back in whenever I forgot my key. For some reason hitting that spot would unlock the door.

"Try now." He opened the door. The entire house had been cleaned out. They left nothing at all. I explored the house for anything that could have possibly been left behind.

"I'm gonna go, this is B&E and I'm not planning on going to jail." And with that, he left. Shoulda told him who I was before he left. Oh well there'll be more chances later on. I checked every room of the house for anything. My searched ended in failure.

"Damn they took everything." I said to myself. I decided to check the basement. The basement was empty too. "Man they cleaned out the entire house. They even changed the walls...wait a minute." One section of the wall was different. It looked weaker as if there was an opening there. I tapped that wall, it was hollow. I fired an energy ball and destroyed it. Behind that wall was another stairwell leading down. Where ever it led to had to have been important. I proceeded down the stairs, swatting at any cobwebs in my way. I wonder if my parents knew about this passageway. I finally reached the bottom of this stairwell. The room was pitch black with no light from any windows. Luckily energy ball has more than just one use and can be held in place. There was a desk and chair in front of me. I climbed onto the chair and looked onto the desk. There was a sheet of paper, a note.

_By the time you will have found this, you will have already been kidnapped and placed into the body of a genetically altered treecko. I know you are upset that your life has been ripped away from you. This is a chance for new opportunities, to meet new people, to do what no other human has done before. You were given a gift from arceus herself. That new body of yours has abilities no one has ever seen before. The more you absorb the stronger you'll become. What you do with it is you choice. Stay strong and never give up. Today is the day your new life begins. Go out and make yourself one to be remembered._

_Love, Your Mother_

The last note from my mother. I felt a lump in my throat and tears swelling in my eyes, this was the last I would hear from her. A tear trickled down my cheek and the lump in my throat felt larger. No longer able to fight it back, I let it out. Bawling in the darkness eased my pain. I have never bawled before, a little sniffling and a tear or two at most, but never bawling. I sat there in that chair for at least ten minutes crying and remembering about my mother who died when I realized, I don't know how she died or even IF she died. I know the first thing I'm going to do. I'm going to find out what exactly happened to my mother. Wiping the tears from my eyes I summoned another energy ball for light. I jumped down from the chair and turned around. In my face was a large demonic mask, I could tell it was a mask because the light emanating off my energy ball made it shine though I will admit, it did make me jump.

"Who the hell...you didn't hear me crying did you?" I asked whoever it was behind that mask.

"I saw everything. You look so cute when you cry." The voice was feminine so I assumed whoever this was, was a girl. The mask floated to the side and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe who it was standing there in front of me, this was so unexpected!

* * *

**Yeah more info, Jason finds the last note and cries. Next chapter will also be full of information. "What happened to Claus and the others?" You may be wondering, that will be revealed soon.  
**

**Review and let me know what you think.  
**


	18. Life Begins Anew

**I notice that I've been pretty lazy when writing and haven't been doing as good as I can. That's only because I haven't been seeing these past few parts and have been making them up as I wrote. I wanted to make a flash from this but that requires a large amount of sprites and an even bigger amount of pictures. Some of you may be thinking "why not just use the PMD sprites" I won't because they aren't what I need. I could use the effects but not the characters. Making custom sprites won't be as hard as making a picture and then redrawing that picture with a line or 5 in a different spot and then doing that again another 20 times for a 1 sec animation(I may be exaggerating). We'll just have to see if I ever get around to even starting that. Introducing a major character this chapter. I know many of you may have found it obvious, of course it was obvious. If not now then later but this character would have eventually shown up anyway. Xray tests came in, I don't have scoliosis, but I do have a right pelvic superiority meaning the angle of my pelvis bone leans upward on the right side. Anyway enough about me, read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 18: Life Begins Anew **

"I, you, wha..." I stammered. This was amazing, I can't believe who it was that came to see ME! Out of all the pokemon and people in this world, ME!

"I know I know, I'm that awesome." She's also pretty modest too.

"It's an honor to meet you." I said after clearing my throat and bowing. A proper introduction was needed.

"Why thank you! It is an honor to have met me." So very modest...

"I have so many questions I want to ask you."

"Then don't. Most of them are stupid and one of them YOU would know better than me."

"Okay...Well why are you here, visiting me?" Already I was bored with her.

"You have such a short attention span..."

"I know I do. Now answer my question, I've got things to do."

"Don't order me around! You don't know who you're messing with."

"Yeah I do. Just because you're hundreds of times stronger than me doesn't make me afraid of you. The fact that you could probably bring my worst nightmare to existence is." I swear my mouth will one day get me killed.

"I could do that right now."

"But you won't because you can't."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. If you do you'd be interfering with my life and you higher powers aren't allowed to do that without permission." She lifted and threw me back into the wall. I think she gave me a minor concussion from that.

"I can do anything I want with you right now. No one is going to stop me."

"I thought you were under Arceus' rule." I said while rubbing my head. I could sworn I felt something wet, but I ignored it.

"That's exactly why I am here. I quit, and now Arceus is after me. You're my best chance at getting back at Arceus." Mew quit? Shouldn't she be powerless now?

"I'm your best bet at getting back at Arceus? What exactly did you do?!"

"Got into some information that I shouldn't have. Found out what happened in the past and to my species."

"Let me guess, Arceus killed them all because it was worried about the potential power your kind held. You were currently just a little kit and Arceus decided to let you live because it had use for you in the future?"

"That's...actually on point." I noticed a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Spent a lot of time playing video games."

"I see that."

"Again, what does this have to do with me? I don't want to go out, pick a fight with Arceus, and be obliterated. If you can't stand up to it, what makes you think I can? As much as I would love to team up with the legendary Mew, I'm not going on a suicide run."

"You ever wondered what really happened to your mother?" I don't like where this is going.

"...Yeah...why?"

"Arceus killed her..."

"I don't believe you. There is no way Arceus would pick a random human and just kill them."

"She wasn't a normal human. She could see the future, she developed an ability that could have disrupted the preferred future, well the future Arceus wanted. It didn't like that and decided to do something about it. This was the result."

"...I still don't believe you." That would explain why Arceus would do such a thing, but doesn't prove why.

"The body was never found. Don't you think that's odd?"

"Yes I do, but that doesn't prove that Arceus did it. For all I know, YOU could have killed her."

"I am the protector of life, why would I destroy something I've devoted to protect?"

"Good point...I still don't believe you though. It could have been any of the other legendaries. In fact it could have been anyone. There are thousands of places you could hide a dead body. Something could have eaten her too."

"On the day she died, did you feel something in the air?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did something feel odd to you on the day she didn't come back?"

"I felt a minor pulsation twice. I thought it was just me shivering randomly again."

"You must've been far from where Arceus surfaced. If you were nearby it would have felt like you were hit with a brick wall."

"I still don't believe you."

"I saw it with my own eyes. I even tried to stop it. It then that I discovered what happened to my kind." Mew must've been serious about this.

"I...don't understand...Arceus is the creator of existence." The more I thought about it the angrier I became. "Take me to Arceus...NOW!"

"I can't. I may have escaped with my life, but Arceus did manage to take away my ability to teleport and with me no longer being able to teleport I can't cross dimensions. Not only that but Arceus also weakened me somewhat, I can't fly as fast or carry as much weight as before. I originally could drop an entire building with no problems, now it takes some time for me to harness enough power to do so. My transformation is still fine though."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?! We can't get back at Arceus if we can't even get near it!"

"Don't worry I have a solution for that, what better way to get back at someone then to destroy their creation?"

"So you're suggesting we destroy the world?"

"Exactly."

"How do we do that?"

"If we can get into the reverse world then it'll be easy." I could've sward I saw a dark aura around Mew for a split second. The again the only light was my energy ball. If I knew I was going to end up destroying the world I would have joined team rocket years ago. I'm not going to join them now for risk of being experimented on. Oh well, being a hero is so overrated anyway.

"So where do we begin?" I asked.

"First we find Celebi, if I'm correct he should be somewhere on Johto as that's his favorite region for some reason."

"Then to Johto we go." I walked towards the stairway as I said this, but Mew didn't follow.

"Do you even know how we are supposed to get there?"

"I thought you had a plan. Can't you just fly me over to Johto?"

"I can, but that'll take a really long time, not as long as a ferry, but at least you'll be able to sleep it off."

"That works. By the way, aren't you supposed to be male?"

And so we began our quest to destroy the world and extract revenge on Arceus. I can't help but feel this is wrong. I mean destroying the world would be a bit much wouldn't it? What about Claus and Blake? I'll find a solution to keep them alive, someway, somehow. I just hope I figure out how in time. I wonder what I am supposed to do after destroying the world, the reverse world will not be destroyed but it will take devastating damage. Teaming up with Mew to do the WRONG thing, I hope I don't have to go on a killing spree. Something doesn't seem right about Mew though. Probably just my imagination. Mew cannot become a shadow pokemon...can he/she?

**Jason meets Mew and Mew is out to get revenge for the massacre of her kind. But will he manage to destroy the world? You can clearly see you really doesn't want to, but he does want to get back at Arceus for killing his mother.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	19. Arguement

**Welp I tried making a flash of anything and Macromedia Flash 8 crashed pretty much everytime. Whenever it didn't crash it froze, which then later on led to it crashing after I tried to close it. So making a flash is out of the question. Although making a comic is still available, but that'll take some time. I'll start on the comic ASAP. I just need to get photoshop. Anyway that's my plan for the future, your plan will be to read and enjoy this chapter. I mean it...

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 19: Argument**

"Wait we're not going to just walk out the front door are we?" I asked Mew. I had no problem with being seen as long as no one figured out what I could do, but if someone saw Mew then a riot would start and Channel 5 news people would be all over us. I've already dealt with the news cast once before when my mother died. I'm not going to do it again and with the power I hold, yeah that wouldn't be pretty.

"I got it covered." Mew answered. I still felt uneasy about walking out into the open with Mew. When we reached the top of the stairs there were police officers heading down to the basement where we were. "Don't bump into them, stay silent, and don't panic." Mew instructed.

"Was this hole here before?" One of them asked another. Mew and I had walked in separate directions around them.

"_Don't separate!" _Mew's psychic voice whispered, which I didn't hear too well. Why would you whisper psychically?

"What?" I asked out loud and one of the officers heard.

"What was that?" He looked directly at me. "Must've been my imagination." _Oookaay?_ I thought after that little moment.

"_They can't see you as long as you remain within range. Now come on!" _

_Don't rush me!_ I thought back. Didn't matter though as Mew just dragged me along with her using psychic. Lifting me near the ceiling whenever we passed by any more officers. There was one standing in the way of the front door.

"_How fast can you run?" Mew asked. _

_I'm a Treecko...Of course I'm fast. _I answered. The fact that I wasn't a natural born Treecko was probably why she questioned my speed.

"_Then get ready to run. I can't carry you for long while keeping both of us out of sight." _Right after she said that I was thrown through the window by the door.

"Mew you asshole..." Being thrown through glass hurts, I was cut in a few places. Nothing compared to taking a blaze empowered firefang though.

"HEY YOU!" The officer at the door saw me. I jumped to my feet and landed on some glass. That really sowed me down as I had several small pieces of glass stuck in my feet. Being unable to run due to this damn glass allowed him to approach me. He collapsed right in front of me.

"Come on!" Mew flew out of the door into the sky.

"Little help here?!" I was still immobilized by the glass in my feet. Synthesis won't help unless I get it out. She flew back down and lifted me by my arm.

"You're so helpless."

"Not my fault I was thrown through a window."

"You shouldn't have stepped on it."

"How was I supposed to avoid doing that?!"

"How about next time standing up instead of jumping up. Now hurry up and get it out of your feet, I'm not going to carry you for long." With my free arm I plucked out piece by piece of glass. Each one stung as I pulled them but I had to get them out. I pulled out as much as I could and swept my 'hand' across the sole of my foot hoping to wipe out any of the smaller pieces I couldn't get to.

"Okay that's most of it." She dropped me off on the roof of a random house. She then flew down into the alley below. A faint light glowed from it.

"Come down here." Her voice sounded deeper, about the same as that of a teenage girl. Still unable to walk, I crawled over to the edge of the roof and looked down. Staring back up at me was not Mew, but a young girl no older than 15. Dark brown hair hung down to her knees, matching brown eyes. Wearing a red bandana, black shirt with a yellow jacket tied around her waist, tan shorts rolled above her knees.

"Mew?" I was taken aback by her sudden change. There were no flaws in her transformation, she looked completely human.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Okay I guess. I've seen better." She frowned at this remark. I slid off the roof thinking she'd catch me, fell face first into the ground. "Why didn't you catch me?!"

"I said come down here, I never said I'd catch you on your way down." She picked me up and carried me out of the alley.

"As soon as my feet heal, I want down." Honestly I didn't want to be carried around by anyone. Especially not someone as strong as Mew.

Don't need a repeated incident.

"Why, because you're scared I'll do this?" She put me in a bear hug. That was exactly what I was afraid of.

"Stop it!" I yelled and flailed until I managed to push myself free. Standing hurt a little. "Asshole" She only smiled and kept walking. The direction we were heading towards was the southern gate. "Wait why are we heading south?" I asked.

"Because we're going to Slateport city for the ferry to Jhoto." She answered.

"I need to find Paris and Claus. Claus should still be at Lavaridge or on his way here in order to find me. In fact I'm pretty sure he's on his way here as this city was in the path of the airship they had me on. I just need to find out what happened to Paris."

"Paris? You know....never mind" Mew knows something.

"You know something about her. Tell me, now." I demanded.

"It's nothing, really."

"I said tell me." I don't care who Mew is, I needed to find Paris and I wasn't going to let Mew's phony lack of knowledge stall me.

"I don't know anything." Mew is being pretty persistent to keep me from knowing.

"Tell me, now!" I rose my voice.

"I really don't know anything! Now quiet down before someone notices you." She wants me quiet? I'll give her quiet. There's people around too.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PARIS?! TELL ME NOW!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She scooped me up and ran to an empty area.

"Look I'm trying to keep you from being found and for me to do that YOU need to not attract attention to yourself." Right now I didn't care whether someone was watching me or not. Mew knew something I needed to know and she was trying to avoid telling me.

"I'll quiet down when you tell me what I want to know."

"I don't know anything!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"You're freakin Mew! How do you NOT know? You've read my mind already, I know you have. So you must know about Paris!"

"I really don't know anything about Paris!"

"I can do this all day." I was starting to get mad.

"So can I. I'm hundreds of years old. I've built up a really long tolerance for people like you."

"I've lived through bullshit my entire life. Persistence is no problem for me. I can keep this up for days if I have to."

"We'll just have to see how long you can last. You'll give up by the end of today."

"I guess we will. I have ways of getting you to speak. I can also expose who you really are."

"How are you going to do that?" She asked

"I think people will believe a talking pink Treecko." I answered

"That's if they can get over the surprise of seeing a talking pink Treecko."

"Won't take long. Not with your abilities anyway."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You can't handle the power. I may be weakened, but that's only because of the hold Arceus has over me. You'll be given access to everything that I would be able to do normally. You can't handle that much power. You'll end up destroying the city."

"I won't if you just tell me what you know about Paris."

"I keep telling you I don't know anything. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're Mew, you have to know something since you've read my mind. That and the fact that you started to say something about her but you stopped as if the news was going to be bad."

"That doesn't mean it was about the same Paris you know." She was really getting on my nerves

"Is it really that bad that you have to keep me from knowing?"

"There is nothing good or bad because there is nothing to tell."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know ANYTHING about her!"

"Just tell me! I don't care if it's good or bad news. I just want to know what happened to her and where she is."

"Well I can't because I don't know anything."

"I KNOW YOU DO! TELL ME NOW!" I was about ready to use force to get the information I wanted. She was really pissing me off

"Why do want to know where she is so badly?"

"Because she was my only friend back when I was human. She was the only person I could relate to. We were separated before I was put into this body. I want to find her and show her that I'm alive and well."

"What if she doesn't accept the new look?"

"She has to! She was my only friend. We would never turn our backs on each other."

"How would you know? What if she didn't like you?" I fired an energy ball at Mew when she said that. How dare she say that.

"Tell me what you know, or I'll kill you." I meant that. Nothing was going to stand in my way of finding Paris. I'd fight anyone and anything to find her.

"You really think you can even hurt me?" She asked. I slid my 'hand' across her leg absorbing every one of Mew's abilities.

"I can now..." What I didn't know was that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. Mew was serious about me not being able to control this power, in fact I wasn't even in control of my body anymore. Mew had reverted back to her original form and leapt at me. I...My body just swept her away as if she was nothing. "Wh-What the hell is going on?! I'm not doing this!"

"I told you not to try this!" She yelled.

My arm pointed at Mew and a large blue sphere formed. An aura sphere, can be fired rapidly like a machine gun and can be charged as much as your body can give out. If used too much though it can kill you. There has only been one case where this happened, a Lucario put everything he had into it in order to save a loved one. He accomplished his goal, at the cost of his life. A fully charged Aura sphere from Mew could destroy anything within its path and keep going. If my body was to put everything into this one then it could level this city.

"I can't stop it!" I yelled. A dark aura began emitting off of my body.

"Don't let it take over!" She yelled. My vision became obscured and I was no longer able to speak. "Damn it! You have to fight it!"

* * *

**As you can see, absorbing Mew's powers has also awakened the darkness within Jason. He's now pretty much a stronger Mew, temporally anyway. Let's see if Mew can hold him off until the color change wears off. Wonder if Mauville will survive. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	20. Starting The Rush

**Yay for me on chapter 20, not a good accomplishment though. Well this one will be from someone else's perspective as Jason can no longer control himself. It's pretty obvious who's it is. I found my pokemon emerald which I haven't mentioned I lost. I've already fixed the chapters up a little, not much though. You don't have to go back and see the changes if you don't want to. By the time you have read this I will have already revised the chapters that needed it. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 20: Starting The Rush  
**

This bright white room is really hurting my eyes. If I ever see that woman again I'll kill her despite the consequences. I don't care If I go to jail, what she did to him was inexcusable. My injuries don't matter, but what they could be doing to him right now. How could I have let them take him? If I wasn't hospitalized I would hunt them down now. Three broken ribs and a large healing gash across my chest. It's been a week since they took him. I felt so weak not to be able to do anything about it. The very thought of that fucking bitch pisses me off to no end. Even being surrounded by all my pokemon doesn't calm me down. I know they're all worried, I'm glad they care, but even that won't calm me down.

"You need to calm down. What happened, happened. There's nothing we can do about that."

"So we're supposed to just sit around and do nothing?!"

"What else can we do?! They already have him. Three of your ribs are broken and you're wrapped in bandages. It's a wonder you weren't killed. You are human, we are not made to survive such attacks like that. Just because we wear insulated clothing does not mean that we can take an attack of that force head on. I don't care if you were trying to save her life, she would have had a better chance surviving than you. In fact she would have been able to continue fighting."

"I know...but what was I as a trainer supposed to do? Just stand there and let them hurt our pokemon? I feel useless enough during normal battles, I didn't want to let them be hurt. They would do the same for us so why shouldn't we for them?"

"You have to understand that taking risks like that are best avoided."

"So you'd just stand there and watch it happen?"

"No I would have done the same thing..."

"So why are you lecturing me on something you would have done yourself?" I asked, ending this conversation. He looked at the floor. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV located on the wall in front of my bed.

**This just in coming to you live from the channel 5 helicopter flying over Mauville. Anna how are things there? **A woman appeared on the screen.

**This is insane!** The camera shifted to show the ground. There was a pink orb flying around dodging several blue ones being fired at it.

**There seems to be an intense battle going on, between which two pokemon we have not confirmed yet but a battle of this magnitude could cause some major damage to the city of Mauville.** The camera zoomed in on the source of the blue orbs. The dark figure running around firing what looked like Aura Spheres at the pink orb. On closer inspection the figure looked familiar. No way...that can't be him.

"Blake you might want to look at this." He looked at the screen and his jaw dropped.

"Is that...is that him?" He asked.

"I-I think so..." I tried to sit up. My chest felt like it burst into flames as I struggled. Can't let that stop me.

"You aren't thinking about going to Mauville are you?"

"What else am I supposed to do?!"

"You're in no shape to be doing ANYTHING! A week may have passed since you were hurt, but that's not nearly enough time before you're able to be active."

"And you're going to stop me?" I asked

"...No...but the hospital staff will." His answer was the truth...more like they will try.

"I have a way around that."

"You're going to break out of a hospital? I don't know if that makes you a bad person or not."

I recalled all of my pokemon except my zangoose. She was my ticket out.

"We're leaving." I told her. The expression on her face showed she would have questioned me. Too bad she can't talk to me like I can to her. "Don't give me that look. You're going to carry me out of this hospital." Whatever she said after I told her that I didn't understand, but my guess is that it had something to do with my current condition.

**Now it's firing at us! **We all turned to the TV the moment this was said. The dark figure that I assumed was Jason, was now firing at the helicopter.

**Pilot get us out of here! **Right after she said that, they were hit. The screen turned to static for a few seconds before switching back to the original host.

"We have to stop him before he gets himself killed!" I don't know what he absorbed to make him strong enough to take down a helicopter but whatever it was, it's going to wear off eventually and when it does...

"How are we supposed to get there in time?"

"I don't know, but we won't know unless we try." I turned to my zangoose. "If you won't carry me then I'll just have to run there, and in my current condition..." Guilt, it always works.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blake asked.

"If we don't who will? Help me onto her back." Won't get into detail as to why it took a few minutes to do this.

"Now reach into the left pocket of my bag." Blake did as told. He pulled out a blue syringe.

"X-Speed?"

"Yep, never thought I'd use one of them." The look in my zangoose's eye clearly said "_X-Speed?_" Blake gave me the syringe, took my bag, and then stepped over to the window and opened it. He then released his Flygon outside of the window. X-Speed triples a pokemon's speed and works like steroids for humans. It also increases their stamina extraordinarily, but once it wears off the user will be depleted of strength and will have to rest.

"See you on the way there." He jumped out the window.

"Alright time for us to go." She walked over to the door. I opened it since she was unable to. My doctor was right at the door.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're leaving." I answered.

"You can't leave, you're still hurt!"

"I have to go!"

"But your ribs..."

"We'll use force if we have to." I stared directly into her eyes.

"You're going to Mauville aren't you." How did she know?

"Y-Yeah, you saw the news?"

"Yes, you must have family out there. If you're that determined to see them then I won't stop you. Elevators are down the left hall, through the double doors to the right past room 518. Entrance is to the right once you get to the 1st floor" She moved out of our way. Why can't more people be like her?

"Thanks. Lets go!" We started down the left hallway which was very much empty. Either this floor was empty of patients or all the doctors were treating someone else. We reached the double doors which were electronically locked, luckily the person behind the counter wasn't really paying attention and opened them anyway. The elevators were a little down this next hallway, there was a large window facing them. Just as I pressed the down button Blake flew by the window. If only I wasn't afraid of heights.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I was always impatient when waiting for an elevator. They always seemed to go slower for me when I was alone than when someone else has pressed the button. The door opened and she stepped in. After pressing the 1st floor button and moving down a few floors, the elevator stopped. Just as the doors opened wide enough she burst forward full speed, running past anyone who happened to be there. Someone who was standing by the entrance opened the doors and allowed us though so we didn't lose any speed. We weren't the only ones leaving, there were a few trainers and adults on their way to Mauville. So first we've got to make our way down Route 112, the short way. As we were going down the large hill on Route 112 someone rode next to us on a bike.

"You on your way to Mauville too?" He asked.

"Yeah. You heard the news?"

"I want to see this battle for myself. Not so often you get to see two legendary pokemon fight." Two legendary pokemon? One of them is surely Jason, but the other...I really don't know what the other one was.

"What makes you think they are legendary pokemon?"

"There are no normal pokemon out there with that much power. I want to catch one of them if I can." Shit this guy just wants them for his self. If he's thinking that way then what about the other people on their way there?

I took the syringe I was holding and injected it into my zangoose's arm hoping to have hit a blood vessel. She dropped on all fours and began running at a speed I've only seen her reach in short bursts like when using Quick Attack. My chest hurt more and more as she ran. I looked into the sky and thought, _Blake, you better get there in time...

* * *

  
_

**As you can see, Claus and Blake now have to race several other people to reach Jason and save him from publicity and being killed by the police, but once they get there what will they do? How can they stop him? Will they be able to stop him? And if they do, what will they do about the police and the people who find out that he's owned by Claus? **

**Review and let me know what you think.  
**


	21. Wounded Again

**Sorry for the long wait for an update(that rhymed lol) but I've been feeling kind of shitty this past month. I've been fighting depression for so long now. Sure I told everyone I was fine but I'm still kind of upset on the inside. About what I won't say, that's too personal. I will say that no matter how depressed I am or become, I'll keep on going. I know that sounds corny, but it's true. Enough about my serious minor problem, time to give you all what you wanted, another chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Wounded Again**

How did this happen? Is this what Mew meant by me not being able to control the power? What does this have to do with that? I've become a shadow pokemon because I copied him. The only things that should have been transferred were all the moves Mew knew, the type and maybe the ability. I know that even then there are some things that I cannot do no matter who or what I copy from, but this shouldn't have happened. Becoming a shadow pokemon is a level of depression. If you push a pokemon too far to the point where even suicide won't solve anything, this happens. If they aren't strong enough to fight it off then they begin to lose their emotions except for anger, despair and sadness. Over time they will lose even those. After those are gone they will become crazed, at this point it is very rare for a shadow pokemon to recover on its own. If they become crazed they may do something that will hurt them even more, once that is done there is no turning back without help. After that has happened they will have one stage left, blood lust. During the progression of darkness, the pokemon's overall strength will increase significantly. At the first stage they will have doubled in strength, they'll begin to abuse this new found power for revenge. During the second stage, the loss of anger, despair, and sadness their strength will have increased around three to four times it's original value. Once they reach the third stage and become crazed, they will have undoubtedly went up around seven times in strength and still be rising. The final stage, blood lust. If they are allowed to reach this stage then all hope is lost in saving them. They must be killed in order to prevent them from causing harm to others and spreading the darkness like a virus. Once they reach this stage they will have multiplied in strength by ten times the normal value. Very dangerous and very hard to fight. They will stop at nothing to kill any, and everything in their path. There is one stage before the final stage that RARELY happens, this stage is your very last chance to save them or for them to save themselves. I've actually read about this stage, they call it the collision of light and darkness. This stage is the shortest stage in the sequence, lasting for literally only five minutes. During this stage the pokemon is at it's strongest, having gone up 12 times its original value. At this stage they can even hold their own against the stronger legendaries. There are legends about this stage, if the pokemon can manage to regain their self in time before the final stage, then they may become a shining pokemon. I know very little about this, but if one is to manage to become a shining pokemon then they will keep the increase in strength permanently. I can get ahold of a lot of things. Ancient tomes and books are just a few of the things I can get ahold of and have.

That's about all I know, none of which can help me. Mew you better figure out something, I don't know how long I'll remain in my own subconscious. Having no control over your body as it just does the fighting for you is boring. I don't know what to do, I feel helpless and weak to watch my body do better than I have in the past. I can't stop it, I can't speak, I can't even change it's actions what so ever, I can't even see! I don't know what to do, what I can do. Right now I'm in huge danger, I know that the police are on their way right now, but there is nothing I can do. Can't run, can't hide, can't try to fix things. Only watch and pray. Praying is something I don't do, it has been me and only me all this time. No higher power watching over me to grant my wishes, no higher power to make everything better. All they've done is fuck everything up for me. I'm planning on killing Arceus and maybe even destroying the world, and I'm letting myself be taken over by a little darkness? If my revenge is to come true I cannot be weak, no one can stop me. I can't let anything stand in my way, not even death.

"_Jason, you have to fight it!"_ Mew's psychic voice rang in my head. I don't know how to fight it. Mew I hope you're listening.

_I don't know how! _I thought back to Mew. I hope she heard that.

"_Thank me you're still there." _Thank her? It's her fault this happened, or is she like god to the common pokemon? _"Listen to me,"_

_What do you mean thank you? It's your fault this happened! _I interrupted. She shouldn't be using her name in vain like that, that's what everyone else is supposed to do.

"_Listen to me! Stay there don't lose yourself." _

_How am I supposed to do that? I've already lost my body, what more can go?_

"_Your consciousness prevents the darkness from spreading. I don't know why your body and mind split like this, but whatever you do, DON'T let yourself go."_

_Easy for you to say, you're not the one experiencing this. I can't see, I can't hear anything that's going on in the world, I can't move, I can't even feel._ Just as I thought that there was an intense pain where my chest should have been.

"_Judging by the shock I felt from your consciousness, you felt that."_

_Yes I did! What the hell was that?! _

"_Iron tail to the chest. Suck it up, you'll be feeling worse things than that."_

_...Asshole._ Another burst of pain, this time where my arm should have been and much worse than before.

"_I think I just broke your arm."_

_YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! Why am I feeling everything anyway?_

"_It's complicated. Oh and your arm isn't broken." _

_That makes it feel so much better...How are you managing to stay so calm while fighting for your life?_

"_Because even in this state you're no where near my level. I have no worries about losing."_

_I thought you were weakened by Arceus._

_  
"I am, I never said how much weaker I was."_

_Yes you did. From what you told me, you're no stronger than a well trained large pokemon._ I wished Mew would ease up on the beating. Sure I couldn't see anything or hear it, but I felt every bit of pain she caused. Mew never responded to my statement. Don't know why. In fact Mew became quiet for some time. Wish I could see what's going on instead of just feel whatever hits.

_Mew? You still there?_ No answer. Why is Mew silent? I don't like being left alone in darkness. Someone has to be within the area. _Mew? This isn't funny._ Still no answer. I really don't like being left alone in darkness. _MEW! _She's either ignoring me or something happened. She can't be ignoring me because there hasn't been any sudden pains. I really am alone...Okay don't panic. This isn't the first time you've been left alone in the dark. You're a man now Jason...I think. I don't even know how old this body is. I'm still a man either way, but fear is fear. No matter who you are, what you are, how you are trained, there will always be something you're afraid of. Mew needs to hurry up and defeat the darkness in...well out of me.

* * *

That helicopter looks like it's about to explode. How'd it manage to become lodged in the side of that building anyway? Hopefully the news cast is still alive in there or have escaped. If that thing blows, every bit of that building above could fall onto everyone below. That will be pretty messed up and will go down in history.

"Go faster! We're not going to make it in time at this rate!" We were, but I'm just really impatient. "To the helicopter. There may be someone hurt." Not that I cared much for them, but if Jason commits murder then they won't hesitate to kill him. Then it'll somehow lead to us which will then have us arrested. Jail is not fun, I know people who've been there. A few of which are still in or gone back. Glad I decided to stop hanging with the wrong group.

A helicopter flew nearby, this time not the news. It belonged to the military. I wouldn't say this was a drastic measure since Jason took down a helicopter that is going to explode and topple a building on anything and everyone below it. One of them has a rifle too.

"Flygon go full speed! We have to get to Mauville before the military!" Flygon went into a nosedive and picked up speed. The rushing wind made it hard to keep a grip and I was slowly but surely sliding. An unsuspecting trainer on a bike right below us was blown off her bike as Flygon pulled up, retaining all the speed gathered while diving. The girl's bike caused a chain of crashes which was pretty funny. The north entrance to Mauville closed in fast and my grip was giving away. Just as we passed the entrance I slipped down Flygon's back, but managed to catch onto the tip of its tail. Lucky for me, Flygon slowed down which allowed me to let go and roll on the ground without harm. I jumped to my feet and looked around for any signs of fighting. Other than the small craters in the ground and other minor collateral damage. Then I turned to the helicopter lodged in the side of that building. It burst from the side of the building and was on it's way down towards where I am right now.

"Why me?!" I yelled as I turned and ran in a random direction. The moment the helicopter hit the ground I dived and covered my head. There was no explosion, in fact the helicopter didn't even hit the ground. I looked back and saw that the helicopter was being held up by psychic force. What ever managed to catch it in time must be strong, it takes a lot to stop something of that weight that fast. I didn't see what stopped it though. As I stood up the military helicopter flew by, so I followed where it was going. Just as I ran past a restaurant, there was an explosion right on the other side of the building. If I hadn't stopped when I did, I would've been caught in it too. Something small and really dark ran around the corner past me. It was going really fast. Couldn't get a good look at it, but from the short glance that I had, it looked like him. Something else flew past me, something small and pink. There's only one thing that I know of that is small, pink and can fly. I followed them in order to get a closer look. They were going too fast for me to keep up, so I stopped to catch my breath. A some people ran past me, cops and trainers. Apparently they all wanted to see this like it was some kind of play. I don't think a small shadow Treecko taking down a helicopter is part of a play. That reminds me, that military helicopter. It must have landed because I don't hear the blades anymore.

"Flygon, I need you to stop that small black Treecko. Do what ever it takes, just don't kill it." I expected him to go do what I commanded, but it refused. When I turned around, I saw how terrified he was. I don't blame him for being scared of Jason now. Guess relying on Flygon isn't gonna happen so I recalled him and began to run, only to have to stop and turn as the small dark thing ran past me again. I only caught a glimpse, but its skin was slightly pinkish. There is only one Treecko that I know of that can change colors is Jason. Still doesn't make sense how HE managed to go shadow. He was given a chance to restart his life literally. He even has a new body! Guess his past was too messed up for him...wait from what he told us, it can't be that bad. It's bad, but it takes a LOT of abuse and emotional pain to turn a pokemon shadow. Whatever it was that caused it, must have been pretty messed up. Wish he wasn't running so fast though.

What ever was chasing Jason, cut him off at a corner and blasted him with what looked like an Aura Sphere. Kicked up a cloud of dust, couldn't see anything but a faint green glow. As the dust cleared I saw that Jason had a protect field up. Good for him. A loud gunshot echoed from somewhere and there was a huge spark as if something hit the barrier. Immediately I looked around to see what caused it. Never found what it was, but when I glanced back at Jason, there was another gunshot This time his barrier was shattered. I looked at where the barrier was broken from. On top of a building was a man in a camo suit with a rifle. A disturbing silence filled the air. Someone began hyperventilating. Slowly I turned to Jason, his right eye was bleeding...badly. He slowly touched it, and looked at his hand. He stared at his hand covered in blood....

* * *

**Not sure what to say, is there anything I missed?**


	22. You again!

**Okay here in this chapter is important information. Also you'll see Jason when he's actually terrified. Why of a gun, well that's info gained only from thinking about it. Jason isn't afraid of them, but...yeah. Again I apologize for that long wait before an update. **

**Someone asked me how did Jason survive being shot in the eye, the bullet came from behind him and when it shattered his Protect it knicked his eye causing serious but not permanent damage. Don't worry, he'll be fine...for now. Also don't forget that he isn't a normal Treecko and being shot in the eye could be no problem to him, not that he knows. **

**I have added a homepage to my profile. Check it whenever you get the chance.**

**That's all for now, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: You again?**

_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! _My eye was bleeding badly. The pain was more terrifying than it was agonizing.

"_Jason calm down!"_

_I'm gonna die! _Why won't anyone help me?

"_Stop thinking that! You're not going to die!"_

_Leave me alone! I don't want to die! _Please someone help...

"_You're not going to die! I'll make sure you won't!"_

_Go away! Leave me alone! _Now there are voices in my head. Am I really going to die?

"_Jason!" _I won't let them kill me...I won't die!

Using every bit of energy I had, I Leaf Storm. The most powerful one I've ever used before. Boosted by Overgrow and the power obtained from Mew. There were screams from all around me. The pavement was torn from the ground. Anything nearby was thrown in random directions. But the voices never stopped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

I ran off in a random direction, blinded from what ever hit my eye, pain, and fear.

"JASON!"

I don't know who it was that yelled my name and I don't care. If I want to live I have to run and keep on going. My vision was impaired but I could see enough to know what was in front of me.

"_Jason stop running, I can help!"_ It was one of the voices that was after me.

I pushed myself to run as fast as I could. Blurred walls rushing past, the forest just ahead. Just as I made it into the forest I crashed into and broke something. What ever it was didn't stop me at all. Speeding through the woods, swerving past and between trees at an alarming rate. I ran until I was out of breath and absolutely out of energy. I kept pushing myself to go farther, to get away. I tripped and hit the ground hard. With no energy left I couldn't get back up. There was a rustle in the bushes. Something came out, a white blur. My heart now pounding faster than ever.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A Treecko trespassing on our territory?" What ever it was, I didn't care. I needed to get away, fast. Mustering up all of my energy, I fought to push myself up. All that running drained me completely. Could only sit there and watch in complete terror as the blurred being walked up to me. It stopped in front of me and lifted me off the ground to eye level.

"Do you know what happens to little Treeckos who trespass?" My eyes were swelling with tears, the right one felt like it had just been dumped into something molten as it was the one bleeding. Tears streamed down my face as I stared the thing in the eyes. There was a faint red over it's left eye and ear. Its arm cocked back.

"NO!" Something big and green slammed into the white blur causing it to drop me. After I hit the ground, I couldn't move. Just laying there, watching a green blur and a white and red blur fight.

_So tired...getting sleepy._ I fought to stay away for as long as I could, but everything faded.

* * *

"Wh...What happened? Oh no not here again." Back in that black area that I was in before I learned Leaf Storm.

"Ah you're back." Not him again.

"I don't have time to deal with you!"

"Ah but you do. You see, when you come here your body goes into a hibernating, healing state. When you wake up you'll be fully recovered."

"Cut the bullshit. Why am I here then?"

"Same reason as last time."

"If it's a fight you want then fine by me." I prepared for battle while he only shook his head.

"The fight was to teach you Leaf Storm which you now know. The true reason you were here last time was for what I told you."

"You mean that 'You can't beat me without dreams' crap?" Still didn't make sense. If he's me then why am I being so complicated?

"Exactly."

"I proved to you that I didn't need them. I'll do it again if I have to."

"Fighting won't prove anything."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do, guess what you mean by that?" I asked. He nodded yes. This is going to be long and boring.

About three hours later, or what felt like three hours, I finally broke him.

"HOW CAN YOU BE THIS RETARDED?!" He yelled.

"Well if you weren't so damn complicated about it then I would have gotten it right by now! Why don't you cut the bullshit and just tell me?"

"WHY DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT IT!" Truth be told, I never actually thought about it.

"Dreams...what you experience when you go to sleep. Your future plans...your goals..."

"And to reach your goals you must have?"

"Confidence?"

"YES! FINALLY YOU GOT IT!"

"Wait...are you calling me depressed?"

"And the idiot finally realizes."

"I'm not fucking depressed."

"Then tell me, when have you ever stated a strong point to yourself?" He got me there. "Have you ever thought once, that you could accomplish rather than knowing from the start that you could or not? When it all comes down to luck, do you try your hardest, or do you push yourself and believe you can? What about,"

"I get it! I'm depressed, so what?" I interrupted.

"Confidence could be the little push you need to win a fight. Without it, you're that much closer to losing and possibly dieing."

"That's nice to learn a fact I already know."

"Well now that you know." He took a stance. "Come on."

"I thought we weren't going to fight."

"How else are you supposed to pass the time? Or would you rather walk around nothing for the next however many hours?" He was right. Walking around nothing won't pass time like a good fight will.

"Alright then. No changing types though."

"Fine by me. Let's go!"

And with that we both charged at each other. Energyball in hand ready to fire. I wonder when I'll wake up.

* * *

**Originally this chapter was going to be about twice as long, but I decided to cut the next part out and put it in the next chapter. **

**Yep Jason finds out he's depressed. Doesn't affect him much, but his thoughts will change slightly.  
**

**Also don't forget to check out the website I made for this. **


	23. Reunited With Mother?

**One more month and school is OVER! Finals are on their way, no more procrastinating people. Get to studying...now. Don't leave yet though, read this chapter first. **

**Again don't forget to see the website I made for the story. The link is my homepage on my profile. It's still in progress and sadly there isn't really anything anyone can do to help. The cover picture for it is still in progress.

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Reunited With Mother?**

"This is it! You may be me, but I'll always be better!" I yelled while falling through the non existent sky towards my imaginary clone. The Energyball I have charged up at the moment was twice my size and was becoming slightly hard from slipping away and exploding with no effect.

"We'll just see who's better!" He yelled back while trying to catch his breath. Summoning winds and leaves from who knows where. His Leaf Storm may be stronger than mine which doesn't make sense, but power isn't everything.

During this fight we are having I learned a few things. I discovered that I'm extremely fast, much faster than the average Treecko or even a trained one. I'm somewhat stronger physically too. Not sure on the special attacks though, those all depend on how much you use them and whether they are mastered or not. So far of what I've discovered, I'm stronger than an average and trained Treecko in some ways. To every positive, there is a negative though. I just hope the negatives of this body aren't disastrous and life threatening.

He fired his Leaf Storm upwards at me and I thrust my Energyball forward, but not releasing it. They collided, sending shocks up my arm. He stopped my descent and was actually pushing me back. I thrust my other arm forward and pushed myself off of my Energyball just before it exploded.

"Man it took me awhile to make it that big!" Yeah I really was that far up in the air to have that much time to make one that big. I spun around and leaned into a nose dive toward my clone. He stood ready to strike, knowing full well I couldn't defend myself. Oh well, if I'm going down...literally, he's going down too. It felt weird to be falling at this speed with no wind rushing by which also made no sense because he had just used Leaf Storm and even the leaves are gone now.

"Right...NOW!" My timing was slightly off, but to my advantage his was on point causing him to swing before I did. I flipped and slammed my tail into his head causing him to slam into the ground so hard that he bounced into the air. A hit like that could break someone's neck.

After he hit the ground I checked to see if he was still alive. There was no pulse, but there was a nasty scar across his neck. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he sat up really fast which scared the crap out of me.

"DAMMIT! Your timing was off which threw me off!" Excuses excuses. He's just mad cuz I kicked his ass.

"Don't do that! Scared the crap outta me." Of course my mind was still on how scared I was.

"I want a rematch!" He doesn't give up, well neither do I but...wait...

"No! I won fair and square you're just mad cuz you lost!"

"I still want a rematch!" He's not getting one.

"No, I have some questions for you."

"Only if I get my rematch."

"Fine..."

"Ask away then."

"Okay first off, who are you?"

"I think I covered that last time you were here."

"You're not me. I saw the scar. That's not there on my neck."

"You remember that fight with the Sceptile? That's where it's from. Your scars are my scars."

"He used X-Scissor to finish me off, and even that didn't leave a scar."

"Alright, you got me. You want to know who I am, I'll tell you. My name is L..."

* * *

The moment he started to say his name, I woke up gasping for air. I took a quick glance around and saw wooden walls and a large opening to my right. Bright sunlight shining through. Where was I at now? I began to wander out while trying to ignore the massive headache pounding through my skull. By the time I realized that I was walking right off a ledge I fell. Who the hell builds a house this high up and in the side of a gigantic tree...wait a minute. There's only one tree this big in Hoenn and it's at the very center of it. I'm not really sure what lives here, everything on it said that information was classified.

A little ways down was a vine. It looked sturdy enough to support me. So I aimed for it, though my headache kinda made it hard. I managed to catch hold of the vine and stop myself. At this time I looked around, hundreds of Treecko, Grovyle, and Sceptile all walking around, climbing up the gigantic tree or up smaller ones.

"No way..." I was taken aback by the sight. I've never seen so many of them in one place like this. The nostalgia that I felt for the passing week or so finally went away. Had I found what I wanted all this time? Maybe someone here can clear things up for me. Hopefully they won't reject a genetically altered Treecko.

"Where is he?! Quick someone find him!" A voice from above yelled. I guessed it was talking about me. No too often your medical patient wanders off and nearly hurts himself by falling from so freaking high up. You don't place a patient where they can be hurt by falling. Fucking idiots, then again I can't talk. Humans do it all the time, in fact I'm not sure if there is a hospital without more than one floor.

"There he is!" For some reason that made me panic on the inside. After hearing that when it was threatening your life kinda leaves a little scare in hearing it from anyone else. I climbed across the vine back to the side of the giant tree and stood on the side of it. Funny thing is, the Treecko who was on his way down to me gave me the most confused look when he saw me standing on the side of the tree. To this day I thought Treeckos could do this, but I was wrong. Only I can, they have to crawl around all fours as opposed to me being able to walk on just my legs.

"How are you doing that?" He asked once he reached me.

"Doing what? Standing here?"

"Yeah, how are you doing that?" I couldn't believe he was asking that. Someone of the same species...well similar species. I refrained from making a smartass comment

"Same way you crawled down here." Or not. My headache was starting to return.

"But, we can't stand on the trees like that!"

"You mean you can't walk around on two legs while on a wall?" I began walking in circles along the tree trunk.

"No we can't!"

"Oh...well okay. Can't help you there. I can you can't, no I won't teach you." My headache was slightly worse. Anymore and I'll be irritable. I know that if Treeckos had eyebrows, he would have one lifted right now in confusion. I began feeling faint and was losing my balance.

"Hey, you okay? You're looking faint. Plus you're not even supposed to be out here." My headache was turning into a migrane. The pounding was becoming too intense. The way the world was wobbling didn't help my current condition either. The last thing I felt was my feet slip.

* * *

Someone was crying. It sounded like a grown woman.

_Please wake up..._

"H-How?"

_Linus...Please..._

"Whos...Linus?"

_Linus, please wake up...  
_

"I'm not...Linus"

_I can't lose you._

"I was never lost..."

_Please wake up!_

My headache returned, but not as bad. It wasn't pounding but it was still annoying. I groaned as I tried to open my eyes, my entire body felt numb. It was very hard to move, but my mobility was returning. After the feeling came back to my body I opened my eyes, there was a blinding white light that quickly faded to reveal I was back in that same spot as before. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before realizing niether of them was damaged. I could see clearly out of both.

"Linus! I thought I had lost you!" The same voice from before. This time right next to me. The voice gave off a feeling very familiar to the one you feel when you're with your mother.

"Mother?" I don't know why I said that as I turned in the direction of the voice. My mother was dead. Mew even told me, so I now have proof...I think. In the direction that I looked sat a Sceptile, clearly female from the voice. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared directly into my eyes. I've seen that look before, but where?

"Linus...I thought I had lost you forever!" She wrapped her arms around me and lifted me up like a mother and her young child. I remembered now where that look was from. A mother reunited with her son! But I'm not her...son?

_Who is Linus? Wait a minute...why can't I talk? What the hell?! This body is really getting on my nerves. _My face was emotionless, I didn't even move. My eyes were swelling with tears and a lump formed in m throat. _Why am I feeling this way? She's not my mother...is she? The original! He must have been separated from his mother and this reaction I'm experiencing is because he missed his mother. But why can't I move or talk? Is it because I don't have any memories of her? Maybe I should just play along for now. She'll never have to know that I'm not really him._

"I'll never let anyone harm you again." She spoke. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't say anything or even move. Personally I don't like being held by someone bigger than me. The fact that I can't even try to do something about it just makes it worse. It didn't make much sense as to why I felt this way.

After awhile she finally set me down. Thing is I still couldn't move, so I just sat there. Tears now streaming down my face.

"Linus?" She spoke after noticing I didn't move for awhile. At this time my body decided to respond. I looked her in the eye and tried to speak, but nothing came out. She smiled and spoke.

"It's okay. You're back now and that's all that matters. My little Linus. Even after four years you remain a Treecko. I never knew you would keep your word on something so odd. Even after you were taken away by those humans. You return here the same way as before. I always knew you were tough, to stand up to evolution the way you are. It takes a strong pokemon to evolve, and an even stronger one to fight off the evolution process. I'm proud to be the mother of a strong son like you." She actually went on more than that but once she called me her son, questions started to fill my head. Most of which were just repeated several times in different ways. There was one that I found particularly important.

_Should I tell her?_

I didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was from having her son torn away from her. Telling her that I'm just a clone of him may make things much worse and the fact that I don't know where the original is makes it even worse. What do I do? I can't just stay here so she can be happy, but I can't just leave and tell her I'm not really her son.

By now I had already stopped crying. I tried to speak again, but still nothing came out.

"Still overtaken to speak? I understand. You should go back to sleep. I'm sure that will help" Go to sleep? I just woke up.

I laid down anyway and closed my eyes.

"Good night." She said before kissing my nose. Instantly I felt completely drained and sleepy. Just before I drifted off I thought.

_Wait...THEY CAN'T USE LOVELY KISS!!

* * *

_

**I wouldn't call the next section a major part, but it's pretty big. Jason finds his "mother" and is confused as to why he can't move or talk during this reuniting moment. His body still longed for home but he didn't know until now. Yeah that last thought is true, they can't use that move. So why'd he go back to sleep? Well you'll find out why in the next chapter.**


	24. Showing Off

**Well I lost my MP3 player...on my way home from my friend's house. The music aided in inspiration and kept my mind on track. Luckily I have a backup, I won't say what it is because that would be advertising and because it is possibly illegal. Still let us take a moment of silence to honor JD's lost MP3 player...you really don't have to, but I do miss it.**

**Anyway enough of my minor problems, there are bigger things to worry about. Those of which I won't tell you all about because it's personal. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Showing Off  
**

The sound of footsteps woke me, but I didn't open my eyes or move. Surely they didn't mean to wake me. Though whoever it was did get a little too close to me. Okay why are they standing over me? Why are they in my face? I hate when people are this close to my face, especially when they are breathing on me.

"Shh! Don't wake him!" A little girl? Again I wish they weren't so curious. "See look!" She pulled whatever it was on my eye off. I had forgotten I was shot. When did they put something over it?

"What about it?" This one was a young boy. He sounds kind of mischievous.

"His eye was badly damaged! It's impossible that it could have recovered so quickly!" That young with a vocabulary like that? She must have some books hidden away or a secret mentor. She sounds like she's about 4 years old. Human years that is.

"So why is that a concern to you?" I spoke up causing both of them to jump back while I laughed. Ah startling little kids when they are being nosy. "I was awake since you came in. Don't you know it's not nice to mess with someone's face while they are sleeping?" The shocked expressions on their faces only expanded my grin.

"W-Why are you speaking the human language?" That question is going to get so irritating in the near future. May as well answer her.

"When you're around them for a few years, you start to pick up on things." Of course I'm going to lie. Telling them the truth would only cause confusion and maybe worse. While sitting up I asked, "Who are you two anyway?"

"Linus, are you awake?" My 'mother' asked as she entered. I dropped my grin and put on a sort of angry look. When she noticed the expression on my face she asked "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing." And here comes the question that will be asked so many times in the near future. Judging by the look on her face, she was going to ask it.

"Are you sure? If there is anything that you want to say, I'm here for you." Oh how that would make me feel so much better to confess that I am technically not her child, but easing my pain will probably break her heart and that's not something I do.

"I'm fine." I did have one thing to ask, but I won't. If she didn't ask why I'm talking this language, why would I ask why she didn't. I stood up and began to leave. "I'm going for a walk."

"But, your eye!" Once I reached the edge, I turned and ripped off what was covering my eye. It looked like cloth torn straight off a shirt. I looked back to show there was no damage before jumping down.

Using the tree trunk to slow my fall, I aimed to land right next to a Grovyle. My landing, was a complete failure. I didn't make a sound, as opposed to hitting the ground hard to make my fall seem even greater. It didn't even notice me standing there.

"Hi!" It jumped and tried to play it off by stretching. I walked away before a conversation could start. There didn't seem to be much that I could do here to enjoy myself. I'm too mature to be playing like a child. I'm not going to speak with anyone here right now. Exploring the forset seemed like a pretty good idea. Maybe I could find something to fight or something someone lost. I began jogging forward. After a bit of jogging, a Grovyle jumped from a tree and landed right in front of me, blocking my path.

"Where do you think you're going? Children are not allowed to play out there without supervision." I sure as hell am not going to be supervised. Besides he can't keep me from getting past. He probably can't even keep up with me. Just gotta follow along a little.

"Aw, come on...There's nothing else to do here!" He didn't notice, but I prepared myself to run.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you go out by yourself."

"Fine, then you can watch me."

"I have my job, and my job is to keep children like you from going out into the forest without protection."

"And you'll be doing your job still."

"No, you can't pass."

"Well then, how about a little game of...TAG!" The moment I said tag, I ran past him. My running speed is faster than before which only made things easier for me. Though I'm not running at full speed.

"Come back here!" I noticed he was actually gaining on me, fast. "You're coming back with me!" He said once I was within reach.

"Oh really?" I wonder if he saw the grin on my face before I started putting on speed. I matched his speed exactly and watched him struggle to go faster. There was one mistake I made though, I spun around and taunted him. Of course the tree behind me stopped me, but only for a second. I ran around it and noticed there was another Grovyle waiting for me.

"You guys are really protective!" That's a good thing...for them. Right now, my enjoyment comes first. I crossed around the other Grovyle just as it tried to catch me, the other one now ahead of me and in my way got a foot to the face. "Come on! You're not even trying!" Well I'm getting what I wanted, something fun to do. Running is always fun, but running away from something is always more fun. When your life is on the line just adds to the excitement.

"Stop running and go back with us!"

"Only if you catch me!" I jumped onto a large branch and began jumping through the trees while going higher up. Never knew my jumping ability was this good. I managed to reach the top of the forest. The view was nice, but there are better places to see. My view was just above the forest. There was a small lake some ways down from my current position. I began to make my way towards it, jumping across the tops of trees. One of the Grovyles came out of nowhere and probably would have caught me if I hadn't used Aerial Ace to push myself back. The chase was back on.

"Get back down on the ground before you hurt yourself!" Hurt myself? I'm not even being wild. I'm not even using Aerial Ace to jump either. If he doesn't want me to hurt myself then so be it. I began using Aerial Ace on every jump. It was kinda scary going up so high on one jump.

"Come on! You call yourselves Grovyle and you can't catch a little Treecko?!" I yelled back to them. Using Aerial Ace so much is actually really tiring. That and I missed a branch and fell through, hitting any and every branch in my way. I collided with a Zangoose and bounced right off.

"What the hell...You'll pay for that!" He sounded pretty pissed. Didn't matter to me though, I was too busy rubbing my face to ease the pain.

"Have we met?" I asked while rising to my feet.

"You got lucky last time. Things won't be the same this time." It swung, but missed because I had bent back to stretch.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Luck was on my side that time, but maybe only that time. It swung again and missed because I stepped back. Judging by how slow his attacks are, he's weak. Of course my cocky grin was back. I dodged a few more times to confirm that. He was weak. Now I was toying with him, dodging just barely. So close that the fur on his arms actually made contact.

"Hold still damn you!" He's out of his mind to think I'd listen.

"And take a hit? Hell no!" I noticed one thing over the past week or so about every hit that I took. The damage dealt was more than what it would have been on a normal Treecko. My skin isn't as tough as theirs while in its normal state. Revealing my ability here wouldn't be a wise idea either.

I noticed the Grovyles just standing there watching. Clearly they knew I had this under control. The way I'm dodging kind of shows that I'm in no real danger here. Hopefully they keep their mouths shut if I do just so happen to mistakingly make contact with my palm. Dodging was getting boring anyway.

"You're boring me." Right after I said that, I struck back. A kick to the stomach stunned him. Landed two more blows to his face. With him pretty much towering over me, I had to jump to reach his face. I wasn't done there, while he was stumbling back from the kicks to the face, I jumped onto his shoulders and repeatedly punched him in the face. To aid in finishing things up, I used giga drain and pulled energy from not only him, but everything nearby us. Then I jumped up and put everything I absorbed into a massive Energyball, kinda like when I was fighting myself. The explosion from the Energyball probably attracted more of them and them seeing one of them laying here, badly hurt would probably provoke them to attack me. Of course, I'm going to wait on them.

"Kid, you're something else." One of the Grovyles stepped forward and spoke. Literally something else, but they can't know that.

"And you didn't think I'd be okay out on my own." I responded, the grin still on my face.

"You jumping over the forest like that proved it, but you should still never travel out alone. As you know, we're at war with them." War?! What have I gotten myself into...Maybe beating up that Zangoose wasn't such a good idea.

"War? No one told me about any war!"

"Oh! You must be that Treecko who was injured out here."

"I am, now why are you at war with them?" There's no way in hell I'm going to be involved in a war...yet. Eh this could prepare me for the sight of massive slaughter during the end. Man that image scares me.

"Before I tell you, what are you going to do with the Zangoose? If we stay here too long more of them will come. That explosion from your Energyball was loud so surely they'll be drawn to the fight." I'd forgotten about him. I'm not touching it, can't expose my special ability.

"Umm...Dunno, but you two can do something." And with that I ran off in a random direction. Leaving the job of disposing what seemed like a dead body. Doesn't matter to me though. One of them was following me too. Hiding in the trees as if I couldn't hear the leaves rustling. Wait...where am I?

"Hey you! I want to go back now." I couldn't see him well because he blended in well with the leaves, but I knew exactly where he was. He jumped down.

"Fine, follow me." Doing as told, we walked back to the center of the forest.

"I still want to know why you're at war." If it has anything to do with territory, I will have no part in it...maybe.

He sighed and began to speak, but was interrupted by a loud and kind of nasty growling sound that seemed to come from my stomach.

"W...Was that my stomach?!" Something that loud couldn't have come from there. We waited in silence. My stomach started to hurt, but only a little. I could feel it slowly but surely getting worse. It growled again. After a week plus some days, I'm hungry? It's different from normal though. The pain from hunger doesn't grow this fast, or even anywhere near this fast.

"You are a strange one..." I ignored him and scanned the entire area for something to eat. An oran berry bush! I ran over to it and began to pick the bush clean of every berry on it. Still hungry...

"Find me some food! Apples, berries, ANYTHING!" Of course he listened to me, after what I did to that Zangoose, he's probably afraid to get into a fight with me.

"We passed an apple tree a little ways back..." I ran back full speed in the direction we cam from, scanning the trees for any sign of any fruit. There was something red in one of the trees. I jumped up to it. Another Zangoose, don't recall them being able to climb trees. In its paw, an apple. Obviously I snatched and devoured it which pissed off the Zangoose, though my tail quickly wiped the anger away, as well as its consciousness.

"Where is that damn tree?!" I turned around. "Right behind me..." I jumped right from the branch I was on into the apple tree. Why there was an apple tree randomly placed here in the forest didn't really make sense, but with this so called war it makes sense. Although this tree is going to be empty for some time because I'm about to pick it clean. I do hope no one sees me eating though. Don't need anyone getting suspicious of something that probably will be WAAY off from the real reason.

After a few minutes I had been stuffed. The tree had only a few left. Note to self, remember to eat at least once every week.

"Are you done?" Didn't know he had been watching. I jumped down. Felt kind of weighed down from all that eating. Hopefully it's just me and not actually a change in weight.

"Yeah, which way was the center again?" Now that I've eaten, I'm feeling really energetic. He started in a direction and I ran ahead in that same direction. Got to find out more about this war and whether I'll be taking part in it or not.

* * *

**Well you learn that Jason still needs to eat. He's also much faster than before. There will be a war happening soon and he doesn't want to take part in it. Another about him, he's actually getting stronger as he gets hurt. Right now I'm working on his base moves set. It'll be every move learned by a Treecko along with others because of the way he fights. The only extra moves you can be sure he'll have are a few fighting type moves because he still fights similar to a human.  
**

**Towards the end, I kinda stopped trying completely and was just putting text in. Wasn't sure how to write that part.**

**I haven't asked in a while, but please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	25. Destroying Past Rivalries

**I will be rewriting this entire story soon. I'll let you all know when I start and when I do, there won't be any new chapters until everything has been rewritten. I have a schedule starting now. Updates on Fridays and maybe on Tuesdays. **

**That is all.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It is the pro_**_**perty of Nintendo. I do own Claus and Blake as they are characters that I made up.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Destroying Past Rivalries**

Great now I'm lost. Shouldn't have run ahead like that. Not that it's hard to find my way around or even to traverse through this forest. Just don't feel like climbing to the top again. Then again, jumping around like that was kinda fun. Until I fell at least. I do wish all the pokemon would stop avoiding me. Just because I'm a Treecko and possibly gonna be involved in this so called war doesn't mean I'm going to attack any and every living thing around me. Though the constant rustling through the trees and bushes is making me slightly paranoid. Almost as if someone or something is following me. Either that or I'm just experiencing unnecessary paranoia. I wonder what Claus and Blake are up to. I probably should be searching for them instead of walking around here aimlessly. Then again I have no idea which side of the forest I'm on and where they are right now. Most likely they'll be in Mauville and Blake will be trying to talk Claus out of looking for me because I'm too dangerous. Claus would do the rightful thing as a trainer and try to find me to know why I ran away and set me free if that's what he must do. OR they are now preoccupied with Mew right now because meeting Mew is one of the rarest things to happen. I know for a fact their hearts aren't pure, at least not Blake's. Also I have to find out whether his Charmander is the same one that I had back when I was human. She hates me, but I can deal with that. A little force...okay a LOT of force and questions will prove that.

I started to hum to myself, something that I normally don't do but right now I was certain someone or something was following me. The path I was taking was leading to an open area where they would most likely come out, surround and attack. If only they knew what I was capable of...I wish I knew what I was capable of. When I reached the open area I slowed down and actually started singing out loud with my eyes closed. As embarrassing as it was, that would have proved their presence wasn't noticed. Of course they came out and surrounded me. I acted surprised, as if I didn't know they were there.

"Oh hey...didn't know you were there. You heard me singing didn't you? It's a bad habit and embarrassing when someone watches." I spoke up. None of them said anything or moved. Surrounding me was a Breloom, a Sceptile(been seeing a lot of our family around here), a Shiftry, a Parasect, a Tropius, a Scyther, and a Scizor. I could really use some fire here.

"So you've returned. I see you've kept your word on remaining so weak." The Sceptile spoke. Obviously this must have something to do with the past. Who was he to call me weak? I was going to go easy on them, but now I've changed my mind. The only one that could be a problem is that Scizor. Punching and kicking steel hurts. If I can put a dent in it then maybe I could cause some serious damage. I should be more worried about that Breloom though, any spore move could be the end of me the moment I breathe it.

"Do I even know you?" I really didn't care who any of them were. If they attack then they'll get beat. Although I do have to avoid copying any of them. The Sceptile on the other hand, has the same colors as me so the few extra moves would help out. Too bad I don't know how to use Leaf Blade, or even if I can.

"So you lost your memory. I'll make you remember. Remember the sting of my Leaf Blade!" He dashed forward, directly at me preparing to use Leaf Blade. I saw it coming and parried his swing, making sure to copy it. The moment my ability took effect, my muscles bulged and tensed as if my muscle mass had increased by a month's worth of weight training in an instant. No visible changes, but definitely a physical change. I grabbed his arm and swung him over my head, slamming him into the ground. The expression on his face was priceless. I couldn't resist laughing.

"Wh...What?!" That's all he could say. I guess being slammed by a little Treecko like that would scare anyone. We aren't supposed to be this strong. I'm actually not this strong, but apparently he found an HM for Strength. A passive move that many, but not all Pokemon can learn. Pretty much boosts their physical abilities by a lot and gave me the ability to lift something 10x my weight. To further humiliate him I stood in his face, pointing, and laughing.

"YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" By now I was already done laughing and was just faking it. Kicked him in the face too.

"You little bastard!" He jumped to his feet and prepared to strike again. I wanted to try something since I couldn't lose in a one on one against anyone with no strategy or type advantage. I activated Protect and blocked the attack, though the barrier was small. Of course that only made him angrier, but that really didn't matter to me. He started to swing harder, but each blow had no effect. I threw my arms to the sides and pushed hard against the sides of my barrier, causing it to expand and dissipate like a shockwave, pushing him back. Well it worked, but I don't know what use it will have against more heavier foes.

"Please tell me that's not your best." If that is, then I'm gonna beat the shit outta him for randomly attacking me like this. He may be losing, but he shouldn't have attempted to pick on me just because I'm not evolved in anyway. Then again, he said I lost my memory and that he'll make me remember. Was there some sort of conflict between the original and him? Maybe after I beat some sense into him I'll ask.

"D-Don't just stand there! Attack him!" Alright a challenge. Taking on seven at once. They can't attack wildly without harming each other. Better keep my eye on that Breloom.

"Who's gonna step up first? I promise I won't kill you." I won't try at least. Broken necks are not my fault. My kicks could probably dent that Scizor's armor. None of them stepped forward. "No one? How about you?" I asked the Breloom. Taking it out first would be a smart idea, but I don't want any of the others stepping in and distracting me while it uses Stunspore or something. It stepped forward and stood right in front of me, grinning.

"Make your move." Okay I was being a little too cocky. Something hit the left side of my face and almost made me stumble. Forgot that Brelooms where also part fighting and are capable of quick strikes like that. I tried to return the punch but it dodged so swiftly like a pro boxer and hit me again.

"Alright, no more playing around." Time to start using my speed to my advantage. I waited and watched for any slight and sudden movements. I saw its tail move slightly and I circled around to its back and grabbed its tail, but one of the seeds popped and released some spores, forcing me to back off. Hope none of them got on me. Now it was on the offensive. Brelooms' short arms stretch, giving them increased range. Amazingly their blows are almost too fast to be seen. Now that I was paying attention to that, I could see every attack. The use of Mach Punch allows rapid continuous punches for long periods of time. Too fast for me to even get close enough to counter, but it did give me the chance to charge up an Energyball without anything stopping me. It stopped punching and jumped back. A not so smart move since I had a projectile and could throw it pretty hard. Just as I was about to fire it, I saw something in the corner of my eye. The Scyther and Scizor were right there about to slash. Out of instinct I jumped straight up in the air, knowing full well that was a really bad thing to do since they have a better jumping ability and can glide thanks to their wings. They changed course and went up after me. I blasted the Scyther back with my Energyball, and had to flip to dodge the Scizor's claw. It had aimed for my throat.

"You assholes are trying to kill me!" I yelled while rolling under the Scyther's blade. I ran away from them in order to get some distance only to be blocked by that Breloom, but it went down with a couple kicks to the face. Down, but not out. If they are attempting to kill me why should I hold back? I put my palm on the Breloom's face and pushed it back down as it tried to stand. Since I now copied its move set I had no more use for it. Brelooms apparently don't like having an Energyball shoved down their throats. I looked directly into the Shiftry's eyes and it flinched. It started to build up winds for Razor Wind most likely. I wasn't after it yet anyway, I built up as much energy into my right arm as I could and ran at the Scizor who decided to do the same at me. It swung when I jumped, but I kicked it's claw away causing it to stumble. I didn't intend on hitting it just yet since that Shiftry had just fired its Razor Wind at me. I went over the Scizor and kicked it in the back of the head, preventing it from dodging the Razor Wind so it had to defend which was exactly what I wanted it to do.

"You're going to die now." I told it as I jumped and punched with all my might, into its back. The carapace cracked in the back, but in the front it blasted open and the flesh underneath it was torn apart by the Razor Wind. The sound of the impact and cracking was sickening. Had to swallow the puke that started to rise. The shock shot up my arm and left me clutching my shoulder, where it hurt the worst.

"Damn, I think I dislocated my arm." I tried popping it back in place, but it wasn't dislocated, just hurt from shock. There was an urge to kill building up inside me. I can't let it take over again. Killing that Scizor was only revenge for it trying to kill me and partially to prove my strength, the Scyther is next. I copied the Scizor's move set.

One of the most determined Pokemon, one that would stand its ground till the end, was trembling in fear.

"You...You killed my brother!" No, it's trembling from anger. He got what he deserved. Anyone who attempts to will suffer.

"He got what he deserved. You all should have backed off when you had the chance. Now I'm coming for the rest of you." Why do I want to kill them? I can't let the darkness take over again. I know it didn't go away for good. It never does. I have to fight it for now. Any more bloodshed will provoke it. I can't fight in the war either, if I do then who knows what will happen? If the darkness takes over again I'll go wild and probably destroy the forest. All the pokemon here would be hurt or killed and their blood will be on my hands, literally.

The Scyther, now blind with fury and sorrow, charged at me. It swung wildly with no accuracy as it was blinded by the tears in its eyes. I didn't want to strike back and all this dodging won't help. I felt really bad for killing his brother, but if I don't do something this grudge will last until one of us dies. I can't take another life for fear that the darkness will take over again.

It did make one mistake, it swung downward too hard and the blade became stuck in the ground. I took this opportunity to build up another Focus Punch. The sound of a huge blast came from behind me. I had forgotten about the other four that were there. A quadruple Solarbeam. Seeing a beam so huge heading your way is terrifying, but I can't move or the Scyther might die. It probably won't kill me, but it will hurt like hell.

_What do I do?! Do I help him out or do I move?! _I could pull his arm out of the ground but then that would leave me to be hit. If I get hit then most likely he'll finish me off.

"MOVE!" I yelled as I pulled his blade out of the ground. At the very last second I managed to throw up Protect and block the Solarbeam. The force of the impact was so intense that I was almost knocked out of Protect. The beam was so powerful that the sparks that flew off exploded as they hit the ground, a few of which made it all that much harder to keep the barrier up.

_My arms are getting tired. I can't hold this up for long, but I have to at least until they start running out of energy. _What do I do? I can't move while holding up Protect. If I drop it I'll get hit. There was a cracking sound. _Shit it's going to break!_ And it did. The strange glass like shattering of Protect, even in danger that always makes me wonder. Why exactly does it break like glass?

As a last attempt at defending, I threw my arms in front of my face and dug my 'toes' in the ground. The impact from the Solarbeam knocked me off my feet and I was carried with the beam. The explosion blasted me into the air, I hit the ground pretty hard but nothing compared to what has happened before. After I stood up and dusted myself off I realized, that didn't hurt at all. To make sure that there wasn't any wounds that don't hurt yet I checked every part of my body. My arm was still sore but other than that nothing. I was still red like that Scizor. It must have learned Light Screen at some point in time which must have been what saved me from any damage at all.

Okay I survived a quadruple Solarbeam, made a Scyther hold a deadly grudge against me, and now I'm lost in the forest AGAIN!

Not only that but I feel bad for killing that Scizor like that. I took a life and his blood is on my hands...literally. It still smells too. Because of that now I have something to be paranoid about from this day on. I can never let me guard down, because if I do then that Scyther could take the opportunity and get his revenge. Forget this war in this forest, I can't take part in it anyway because if I do then I'd be the biggest danger to everyone there. If taking me down while possessed before I had been shot was hard for Mew, then the Pokemon of the forest stand no chance against a raging genetically enhanced Shadow Treecko. I'd better go back to finding Claus and Blake and get the hell off of Hoenn. I've got a Scyther after my life and I'm in a forest. I do want to know why they attacked me randomly like that. This Linus must have been either an arch rival or brothers with some bad sibling rivalry. He did tell me he'd make me remember the sting of his Leaf Blade so they must have had some battles in the past. If he has a group like that maybe I do to...or maybe he killed them all. Do I get revenge for friends of a previous life? Is it even a previous life if I'm a clone? Better check which direction I need to be going in to get back.

Well this sucks, from my current position, in order to get back to the colony...tribe...whatever the hell they call themselves, I need to go back the same way I was blasted from. Better stick to the top of the forest. I don't need to be running into them again. Time to get moving.

* * *

**I kinda just threw this one together. For those of you suspecting the Scyther and Sceptile to be important characters in the future, they will be. You could say they are the heroes of the story since Jason is the villian.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.  
**


	26. Accused of What Now?

**Okay I know I missed several days that were on my schedule, but I had finals and an ear infection which was giving me a horrible headache. Also I have the new Kingdom Hearts so that's aided in my procrastination too. Now that school is out and I've beaten the game, I should have little to no problems updating. Of course that's if my summer job doesn't mess up my schedule. Also Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is only in Japanese right now and I can't read anything, but what I do know is that it takes place during and after Chain of Memories, but before and at the very beginning of KH2. I'm gonna stop now before I start rambling on about how epic the final boss theme is. **

**But that's only partially the reason. My brother has been asking me to help him with a game he's making and it has been taking a lot of time off my schedule. That and my real life. Now he's planning on coming back home from Florida.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 26: Accused of What Now?  
**

Now that I think about it, do I really want to destroy the world? I mean, I want revenge but...I don't want to kill anyone anymore. That's something you don't forget. Especially not when their blood is on your hands, literally. I should go back 'home' and tell my 'mother' the truth. That I'm not really her son and that I'm not staying or helping in the war. Wonder why they are fighting. Probably territorial, but there is no way they own that gigantic tree for themselves like that. It's probably just a temporary base for now. Hope it doesn't get out of hand, then again if I do end up destroying the world it won't matter.

But what do I do after that? If the world is destroyed then Arceus will most likely attack. If I win, what do I do then? I'll be trapped in between the dimensions for the rest of eternity. What if I die when the world is destroyed? If that happens then my so called mission will be in vain. So far being trapped in between the dimensions sounds the worst. I don't want to be left alone in darkness. My mother's death must have had some meaning if Arceus personally did it. If only I could remember her face. That's so sad that I've forgotten my own mother's face. She must be so upset with me right now. Can't blame her though, what I may do in the future will be something that no one will forget. The mere mention of my name will bring fear to everyone's hearts. My face will never be forgotten. A beautiful thought...for the darkened soul. I wonder if anyone will actually start to worship me. Might be nice to be given things to just sit around and do nothing. Then again in the time of a crisis they'll all depend on me to save them. Playing god sounds like fun, but I know it isn't. In fact I'm living proof that it isn't. If I never escaped that day, they could have run experiments on me and worked out every bug in this body and probably even discovered how to do this with every other pokemon and maybe even with humans. A human using a move, picturing that makes me laugh. They would probably have it worse off than me. The government would figure they know something and how to create more super-humans like them. Sure they say they won't do that, but everyone knows that the government would never pass up a chance to have super-soldiers that could have them gain a whole new country. As bad as that would be, it would be nice to meet someone like me. At least then I won't be alone in this world.

There were trees collapsing in the distance. They were falling pretty close to the giant one. Maybe some random pokemon got pissed off and is letting off some anger? A small mist rose from the area along with a few beams, leaving behind a layer of frost on the leaves if the trees. Do I help or do I let this get out of hand and begin involving anyone in the nearby cities? I'd better help out. Wouldn't feel right to just ditch them like that.

"Better get moving." I sighed and began to make my way down to the battleground. A Swellow flew down next to me as I jumped from tree to tree.

"You're not really going to get involved in that are you?" It asked. Wasn't it obvious that I was going to get involved? Those are my people down there fighting. The stray Solarbeams, Icebeams, and Energyballs confirmed it.

"What does it look like? They are destroying the forest! Someone has to stop them." My answer wasn't exactly the truth, but at least it didn't know who's side I was on. I don't know who is an ally or an enemy which could be a problem...for anyone in my way.

"But you're just a kid! Going there is suicide!" It tried to stop me. Not like it would work.

"I don't care!"

"DUCK!" Why of ALL times did I decide to look at it? A second after I turned something hard and REALLY cold hit me in the face. My eyes were sealed shut and I couldn't breathe. Not only that but it was so cold that it felt like my face was on fire. Lucky for me, on my way down my head hit a branch and my eyes and nostrils were unsealed. The moment I hit the ground, I clenched my mouth and felt ice. A stray Ice Beam had hit me, which must have been why the Swellow said 'Duck'. I sat there yelling every curse word known to man when I could have done something smarter, break the ice. After awhile though I did break it off. I've always hated the cold, but now it was actually deadly. Well it always was, but I have no resistance to it now.

"FUCK! AH, SHIT! DAMN! THAT HURT!" I've never experienced something like that before. Cursing like that was called for, I don't care what anyone says. There are times where cursing is called for.

"Oh come on, its not that bad." I hadn't even noticed the Swellow was right there next to me.

"YOU AIN'T THE GRASS TYPE!" When I yelled that, I had forgotten they were just as weak to ice as I am.

"We're weak against it too..." I didn't care though. I shook off any remaining frost and warmed my face off and prepared to start running there.

"Are you still planning on getting involved? Even after being hit in the face like that?"

"Of course I am!"

"Before you go can I ask a question?"

"What?!" An Ice Beam to the face will piss off anyone.

"Why are you talking like the humans?"

"Because of this." I slammed it's face into the dirt, knocking it out. Even though it had only been asked a few times, it was already really annoying.

As I made my way to the battle, it began to grow colder and colder till hail was actually falling. Something was using Hail and whatever it was, was strong. Hail shouldn't stretch out this far. But I wasn't far away, I was right there in the heat of the battle. I didn't know who was on my side and who was against me, but I did know that the Zangoose were my enemy. If any others were, then I'll just have to wait for them to attack first. The sound of raging flames closed in fast from my right. I turned and dropped to the ground under a Fire Blast. The heat actually felt nice for a couple seconds until it started to burn. So I rolled from underneath the Fire Blast and to target whatever fired it at me. A swift kick to the face and the Zangoose was down. If they know fire attacks then this could end in a large forest fire. About ten more took its place. I woulda took them all on myself if they didn't all use Blizzard, forcing me to take cover behind a now frozen tree. They set themselves up for failure with that, the tree was now frozen and easily broken. So I began punching the trunk, causing several large cracks until it stretched around the entire thing. I took a few steps back and then rammed the tree, causing it to slowly lean. An Energyball knocked it over onto a couple of the Zangoose.

"Heh, retards...Who would stand there and let a tree fall on them?" I asked myself out loud. I really need to stop talking to myself.

When I walked around to the right side of the fallen tree, I looked right into the eyes of one of the Zangoose. The terror that filled its eyes made me laugh. Not very often you see a Treecko knock down a tree with little effort. In fact you'd probably never see it happen, ever. I took a step forward, all four of them took a step back. If only they knew that even though I'm much stronger than I should be, my defenses are still just as weak as ever. One of them tried to use something, but an Energyball to the face took him out. The rest of them charged charged at me, claws flaming or frozen. Exploiting my weakness was a smart move...at a distance. Getting close was like committing suicide because of my impossible speed and small size. One of them learned this when I kicked him in the face twice before landing and dealing one last blow as hard as I could. The crack after that last kick was too loud for a broken jaw. When I looked up, I saw its head twisted around backwards. I must still be under the influence of that Sceptile's strength from before. My kicks aren't normally that hard. They're hard, but they can't break a neck.

"Oooh...sorry...my bad." Apologizing won't bring it back to life, nor did I even mean it. But I needed something to keep me from throwing up at the sight of that.

"Wha...What are you?!" One of them asked, clearly amazed and maybe even confused at the little green killing machine right in front of them. A corny way of describing myself, but it's true. Maybe it's the reason I was made by those people. To take over this world in the name of...was it Team Rocket? Must have been them. I don't know any other organizations that preform sick experiments on humans and pokemon. Anyway, to take over this world and kill anyone who opposed them. Which would be myself of course, so their plan will go down before it even started. Like I'd ever listen to someone else's orders. Trying to force it on me will most likely result in pain, their pain. Since I bring so much fear into the hearts of my opponents, maybe I should start working on some evil or maniacal look. A face that they'll surely never forget and will have nightmares of. Nah I think the broken limbs and bruises are enough. Pulling off a look like that would require me to actually be that way.

"What am I? WHAT AM I?! Really what am I cuz I don't know." Looks aren't everything. We've all seen at least ONE person who isn't what they seem. You know what I'm talking about. For all I know I could change into something else when I go to sleep and live a second life during those six through however many hours. Something as small as me shouldn't be capable of the things that I can do.

They decided to run when I started tossing weak Energyballs at their faces. Doubt none of them even hurt. I started to chase them down...well more like follow them since I ran along side one of them without it noticing until I tapped it and said something.

"Where are you going? I thought we were fighting." I must've startled it badly because it tripped over its own legs.

"He's catching up!" To them? I could pass them if I wanted to, but I didn't.

"What do you mean catching up? I'm right next to you. I can also go much faster than this." About a couple seconds after I said that, I began feeling extremely paranoid. In fact I could literally feel the presence of several hundred other beings. I slowed down to a stop, and looked around. My heart started racing. Following them may have been one of the biggest mistakes of my life yet. To my left, amazingly camouflaged in between two trees and a bush, a Nidoking. That wasn't all, I knew it wasn't. In the trees sat several other pokemon, but I didn't even take the time to make out what they were. The Nidoking was the only one that stood out enough for me to see. Everything else was well hidden. Surrounded by an unknown amount of pokemon all with the intent of catching and most likely killing me. Things couldn't get better.

_RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! FIND AN ESCAPE ROUTE! GET OUT OF THE FOREST!_ Listening to my thoughts, I searched for any opening big enough for me to run through. None in sight. Completely surrounded, no escape, alone. Wait Where are my people? I thought this was a freaking war, but so far I haven't seen anyone outside who wasn't already following me...well except that one who tried to kill me that I have a feeling will show up again. I wonder if they all know what I am. They may soon find out if it comes to that, but for now escaping is the best move to make.

"Isn't this a little much for taking me down?" I really didn't expect a response.

_We've seen what you can do. After what you did last time, we aren't taking any more chances._ Oh great, a psychic. My chances of survival just dropped horribly. What did it mean last time though? Had it been watching when I punched a hole in that Scizor's armor?

"What do you mean last time? Are you talking about what I did to that Scizor? Heh, that was awesome. Steel isn't as hard as it looks. The hole I punched through it's chest was huge for such a strong metal. Nothing's broken either." Gloating makes everyone feel better. It certainly made me feel better about what I did.

"_You're sick!" _Am I really? In the wilderness, you will be killed and or eaten if you cannot outrun or kill your predator. I think I'm pretty normal compared to the way it is out in the wild. Then again I wasn't naturally born...

"Yeah I am. I'm sooo sick in the head. At least I don't kill just because someone is in my territory. I could care less about how messed up my head is. If you're a fucking psychic then you should know what I went through. Now what do you mean 'last time'?"

"_You destroyed a large portion of the forest!"_

"No I didn't I got lost and was attacked by a a bunch of pokemon who claimed they knew me."

"You're lying! We all saw you! Our homes are now destroyed because of you!" I don't know which one of them said that, but several of them stepped out of cover.

"Wait before you all attack...." I jumped as hard as I could onto a branch and proceeded upwards a little more before darting forward through the only to be hit back down by something that popped out of nowhere. The moment I hit the ground I rolled to my feet, but was hit by an Ice Beam and frozen from the neck down.

"That was...pretty smart." This ice won't hold me for long, but they probably don't plan on letting me live that long. I've really got to be more observant of my surroundings. Man ice hurts. Fucking weaknesses. Why does ice have to be mine!?

"You're going to pay for what you did." I don't know who said that because I was too busy struggling to get out of the ice.

"I didn't do anything! Now let me go!" They're pissing me off now. Now I may not have destroyed one portion of this forest, but I will if they push me that far. If I could just get one of my hands free or even a small hole in this ice where it would have space to move. As strong as I am, I can't break free? If only I knew how to use Sunny Day...wait the sunlight is shining through! Maybe I could try a Solarbeam. It could work and maybe even blast me out of here...but my moves work from my hands instead of my mouth like most other pokemon. Now how am I supposed to absorb this sunlight?

I looked up the best I could while frozen. The soothing warmth of the solar rays seemed to build up a burning sensation in my gut. Wait if the sun is shining down on me right now...why am I trying to charge up a Solarbeam and give away my escape when I could just wait for the ice to weaken? Also what are people doing with these Ice Beam TMs? Did they just dump a full load of those TMs in a random place out here? Seriously, that's a danger to any and everything in the area. Especially me!

"He's trying to use Solarbeam!" Thanks for telling everyone the obvious. Now they're gonna try and stop me, well not that they haven't already. I could hear them running towards me. Immobilized with one chance at escape, if I'm even a split second late it'll be the end.

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" I started saying as if it would speed up this process. The burning sensation in my gut grew more intense by the second, but every second counted. Wasting even just one was not an option.

Something jumped into my view, roaring, and scared the crap out of me. I shut my eyes and braced for impact...

* * *

**I have no further comments other than the next part will be really important in the far future. No I am not just throwing things in, but I guess this could be considered that way since it doesn't explain who or what caused the destruction, but it should be obvious. Why? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter.**

**The title may be changed later.  
**


	27. New friend?

** OKAY! After my laptop screen was cracked shortly after chapter 26 was released, I was hit by one hell of a case of writer's block; about a month later, my screen was replaced, but I still had the writer's block. It lasted for three and a half months only to go away the very moment my hard-drive died on me. That took three weeks to fix and lucky for me, it was done right before my warranty went void. Problem with that, I got hit with some more writers block. So here I am finally updating again after so long. So enjoy this next chapter that should have been completed months ago. **

**Chapter 27: New friend?**

I stood there, bracing for impact for what felt like hours. The expected blow that would take me out never came, instead there was a loud crack. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar pink face.

"Hiya!" It was Mew. Came to save the day and hopefully tell me what the hell was going on and why I am being blamed for something that, as far as I know, didn't happen. Not now, not in my lifetime. Honestly, I would know about some random destruction of this forest. Hell, all of Hoenn would know. I might look into this later.

"M-Mew!? What's going on here!?" I asked, but changed my mind the moment Mew opened her mouth to speak. "Never mind, just get me outta this ice! I'll ask you later."

"What do you think I came here for?" When she said that, I noticed the ice was badly cracked. With a strong flex, I broke free of the ice that encased me. "You're welcome. Now you wanna explain to me what your problem...H-Hey! Don't fire that at me!" Honestly I didn't really know what I was doing. The red parts of my body were giving off a faint glow and my instinct was telling me to fire an Energyball at max power. Mew just happened to be standing in that direction.

"You might wanna move." I told Mew and she stepped out of my way. Instead of the usual large ball of pure green energy, the faint glow that emanated from me grew increasingly brighter until it was blindingly bright. I could feel the built up energy making its way to my arms, ready to burst forth with incredible force. It built up so much that it began to slip out from my palms. A small orb formed from my hands and from it, a thin laser fired forward.

"That's it? That's your Solarbeam? That's sad, so very sad." Mew had no idea that I was still holding it in. She moved down towards where the laser went. "It even stops right here!" She wasn't any more than a few meters away. What she didn't notice, was that the laser was shrinking.

"That's not it..." I quietly responded.

"What?" She asked while walking back to me.

"That's not it." The energy began to course through my entire body, causing it to light up, bright as the sun itself. My Solarbeam isn't going to fire off like a normal one. It's going to discharge, probably as a large explosion.

"You're...evolving? No, this is different." Mew looked at the laser again and her eyes widened in fear. She knew what was up. "Oh sh-" Just then, the explosion set off. She was caught in the blast and so was every pokemon surrounding us. Everything within range was vaporized.

"Whoa...I...Holy..." I was speechless. That's amazing that I have so much power at my disposal. Whatever I was made for must be some serious shit for me to need this much. Then there's the possible dormant strength. What you see is not always what you get. There must be more to this body than just my copying ability. "If that was Solarbeam, I wonder what other moves work differently. This is just TOO awesome!" Then it hit me. Mew was caught in the explosion. Without her I have absolutely no clue how to reach Arceus. Well I could just go on a rampage, destroying any and everything in my path. Then again it doesn't take much to stop me. "Man that Ice Beam hurt..." It really did. I'm still numb from being frozen. It has a surprisingly powerful impact too. Enough about the Ice Beam.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself. As far as I know, Mew is gone. I remember in Mauville, she said something about riding the ferry to Jhoto. I guess Jhoto is where I need to go. Before I get started though, something about this is just not right. I just vaporized like one hundred pokemon and I don't feel a thing. I'm not exactly evil, I may not give a crap about anything that doesn't involve me, but when I took the life of that Scizor, the thought of his blood being on my hands actually crossed my mind. In fact it's still there. So why now, when I just took so many lives in just a couple minutes does it not affect me? More importantly, why am I actually worried about me not being affected? The path I'm going to take is going to have me take lives anyway. I'm going to destroy the world for fuck's sake. So why am I beginning to worry about a weakness that isn't taking effect when it should? Gotta just ignore this feeling, or what I'm not feeling.

"Better get moving. No use thinking about what's done when I don't regret it." I told myself. As usual, when I have no idea where I am, I chose a random direction and went that way. First things first, I go back to Mauville for those two. He still technically owns me so I better stick with him for now. Claus would probably go to Jhoto if I can give a good enough reason. I could just tell him, 'I wanna blow up the world but I need to go to Jhoto first.' too bad he'd turn on me in a heartbeat. Either that or he'd joke about it and ignore it. Then the thought would start to build in his head and as he watches me and how cruel I can be. He'd probably ask me, 'Were you serious about blowing up the world?' and I'd just give him an evil grin, leaving him in the dark, suspecting my evil desires but not sure enough to accuse and attack. Then again, that pokeball of mine could stop me very easily, provided I get caught in the red beam. I really don't want to go back in that thing. Honestly I don't understand how it altered my view like that. I mean, whenever I looked at someone else's pokemon in their pokeballs, I could see the shrunken Pokemon looking back up at me, doing whatever in the limited space, or asleep through the red half. Speaking of red, I know for a fact that Blake's hair color is not red. Seriously, is it even possible for a human being to have red hair coloring in their genes? I thought a red head was not red, but orange. Which is kinda stupid because the hair is not said color. He may actually have orange hair, but the red is clearly dye. Furthermore, Claus's hair is blue, now I have actually seen someone with natural blue hair, it wasn't the same shade and had a silver hue to it. Claus's hair is a sky blue color. It's possible for his hair to actually be that color as far as I know. Odd thing is, they're twins of the opposite color. What are the odds of that happening, and how cliché is that? And their eyes are the opposite color too! Claus's are red while Blake's are blue. If they aren't some kind of chosen ones by some random prophecy, I don't know what is. I better find some hair dye in their bags when I get back to them. Speaking of changing colors, do I gain the colors of the pokemon I copy or the color of their type? No, it's the color of the pokemon because I remember being a silvery white color when I copied that Absol. If you ask me, a dark type would most likely make me black or a very dark color.

While lost in my thoughts about the rainbow, I found myself hanging upside down from a tree by my leg. It happened so fast, as if I was already there dangling.

"What? Huh? How did, when...What!?" I said out of confusion. After confirming my position, I looked to see what had me ensnared. Something purple and scaly with a serpentine body. Looked up at its face, directly into the eyes. They were mesmerizing, but clearly had little effect on me. I will never understand what the pattern on its belly is supposed to be. Apparently it's intimidating, but if you ask me, the poison is scary. It lifted me to eye level. I think it chuckled, but I'm not sure. Just sounded like a raspy groan to me. I retained my clueless look and broke the silence. Well wasn't exactly silence since it was supposedly chuckling.

"Hello, do you want something?" I asked. At this time I couldn't, for the life of me, remember what this snake was called. The grin slowly grew, showing menacing fangs. If I had eyebrows, I'd have one lifted. If it thought that I would be intimidated in even the slightest bit, it was wrong. It clearly saw that I was unaffected and started hissing. I kept glaring back into its eyes. "...What!?"

"You stepped on my tail." It spoke finally. Its voice sounded a bit like mine. So I guessed it was male. My voice is pretty deep for how small I am. In fact, I still have my voice from when I was human. Coincidence?

"Um sorry? Shouldn't hurt, I barely weigh anything." I said.

"It may not have hurt, but you should watch where you're going from now on. You never know who you will run into. Be happy I'm not one of the ones who would hurt you for something so simple." And if they did, they'd remember never to do it again.

"Um okay? It's not like they'd stand a chance against me. You may look menacing, but I could hurt you pretty bad right now if you tried to do anything." I responded.

"Hurt me? You? You realize the situation you are in." Believe me, in this situation where I am within physical range, I have a huge advantage.

"Type advantage, I'm dangling by my leg, and at your mercy? Sounds like a huge advantage for me. You don't look so tough. Also it'd be nice if you dropped me. The blood's rushing to my head." And the minor headache was annoying.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"I break your face." I answered

"As if you could escape." He rolled his eyes with that.

"Wanna bet?"

"Alright, go ahead and try."

"Okay get ready." Shortly after saying that, I had him pinned on the ground while I stood on his chest. "Told ya. I should keep my word and break your face, but eh."

"You caught me off guard." He responded. After I told him to get ready? Clearly that was just a pointless excuse.

"I told you to get ready, which you did because you tightened your grip. So I went with plan B and flipped you over me and slipped out landed on your chest. I had several options for escape, but this was the fastest and most harmless choice."

"How would you know if this didn't hurt? You're not the one who was slammed and by a two foot tall lizard who weighs ten times less than you." Believe those facts. A 2 foot lizard can drop something ten times his weight in a heartbeat.

"Whatever, I got places to be and things to do." Mainly getting to Jhoto. I stepped off him and began walking away.

"Oh, would you mind some company?" He asked. I actually didn't mind, but I don't think he'd want to sit back and watch what I do and what I plan on doing. My secrets are going to be exposed one day anyway so I'm not worried about that.

"Um what for?"

"Well...I'm bored here. It's the same thing every day. Hunt, eat, sleep, rinse and repeat. I want to do something new. I want to explore the world. I know there is more past the sea, but I can't possibly swim that far. I want to learn about the world, to find out its secrets." He turned and looked at me. "I feel that if I go with you, I will get the chance to see the world." Must be obvious why he thought that.

"Let me guess, because I speak a human language, you think I will lead you to some worldly secret?"

"No, I've seen what you can do. You're not natural. Maybe you can explain to me why you're the same color as me with an imitation of my markings on your torso." I have really got to learn how to control my powers.

"Good enough, you can come, but before we go, I have to wait this off. Don't feel like drawing attention to myself. By the way, have you seen Mew? I set off an explosion and blew her away, I don't know whether if she was blown away a far distance or vaporized. If she survived then maybe the mob that was after me did too."

"Mew? Little pink feline with a long tail? Flies everywhere and doesn't show itself to impure humans." His description was pretty basic, but still right.

"Yep, that's her."

"No, but I can help you search for her."

"I doubt that's necessary. If she's alive, she'll show up and most likely chew me out for attacking her when it wasn't exactly my fault that my Solarbeam doesn't fire a beam but causes a powerful explosion where I stand. I even told her to run when I realized it was going to do that. The explosion vaporized a small area and the pokemon around me too. Serves them right for accusing me of things I haven't done." Not yet at least.

"Vaporized!? No way, I want proof."

"Alright...which way did I come from?"

"From that way." He pointed. So I lead him back to where I used Solarbeam. At least I think I lead him there.

"Vaporized huh? Now I believe you on the explosion since the area is a bit burned, but there is no vaporization here. Even that doesn't make much sense because Solarbeam is not hot at all. Even if it is absorbed solar energy. I don't really know why."

"I don't know much about thermodynamics or even if this would be classified as thermodynamics."

"Thermo...dynamics?" Oh yeah, he's a pokemon. I doubt he'd know much about science if any at all.

"It's the study of energy. At least I think so. I'm not really sure. Chemistry was my thing."

"Chem is tree?" He asked. Why did I even mention chemistry? Maybe I should just teach him how to read and then give him a science book.

"This is gonna be awhile..."

"Explain to me, what is that." Great, now I have to explain to him what they are and will probably end up teaching him the other sections I know about. Well I have to wait off this copy in order to avoid attracting attention anyway. Hopefully not too many noticed me. Guess I better get started. I never liked teachers, never knew I would end up being one.

* * *

**The Solarbeam is just the beginning of his discoveries. I have so many ideas for him, but you'll just have to wait for them to be discovered during the story. **

**Reply and comment please.**


	28. Call from the Other End

**Okay this came late because whenever I saved a file in OpenOffice, it became a file. Literally labeled as a 'file' file-type. OpenOffice could read it, but I couldn't upload it. Now that, that problem's over I could upload this. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28: Call From the Other End**

"I don't understand, why are the elections circling the nucleus if they're negative and the nucleus is positive. Shouldn't they be drawn in since the protons and neutrons are larger?" I was about ready to give up on this. It's obvious teaching was hard, but this is ridiculous! I hadn't even gotten started on what makes chemistry chemistry and already he's asked about 40 questions.

"I don't know why they don't! They just don't! I didn't make them!" But I know who possibly did, and now I have a random question I'll probably ask.

"Okay...You don't have to get upset. I've never heard of chemistry and hoped you'd help since you brought it up. You can't expect me to understand it the first time you explain it." I would be truly grateful if that was his way of saying, 'I don't understand, so I'm done trying.'.

"I may as well just teach you how to read books so you can study on your own." I screwed myself by saying that.

"Really!?" I can't just say no now! Not after getting his hopes up like that.

"No..." I did anyway. He looked like all of his dreams were crushed in an instant. "But! I know someone who can." Oh yeah, I'm going to place this on his head.

"Who?" I can't tell him just now because I kind of just screwed both of us just now.

"You'll see when you two meet."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Two reasons, you wouldn't know them, and if you just so happen to have a grudge against them I don't want to spoil it so soon." How they would have a grudge I have no idea. Anything could happen. I just needed an extra reason here to make it convincing.

"But wouldn't knowing about the grudge sooner be better?"

"That would turn me into a liar and I don't lie." Much...

"Fine, but you better keep your word."

"To the best of my abilities."

"Shall we get going then? You're back to normal."

"Okay, we're going south...which way is south?" Hooray for my bad sense of direction. He turned and pointed in the direction and said something, but I was already jogging that way by the time he said it.

"What's the rush!? Why are you running!?" What rush? At my size me jogging shouldn't be any faster than a power-walk. He seemed to be struggling to keep up though. I didn't pay much attention though.

"I'm only jogging. I should only be going slightly faster than normal walking speed."

"How are you only jogging!? You call this jogging!?"

"Well yeah. Why did you want to run?"

"No! Slow down!" By now I'd noticed he was struggling to keep up.

"Speed up? Okay!" I acted like I heard wrong and began running.

"WAIT SLOW DOWN!" His voice faded as I ran ahead. I looked back to see if he actually managed to stay at least within view which he didn't. While still looking back, I noticed that I had run into another clearing and stopped. He was completely out of breath when he caught up.

"Was I going too fast? Maybe you shouldn't have told me to go faster." He grumbled something in response, not that I heard it. "What was that? I didn't hear you." He just glared at me and I just grinned back. "Fine be that way. We can go this whole trip without speaking to each other." Without even turning, I took a step in the same direction I was going at first. The ground was much lower ahead than I remembered. Next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe. Something had wrapped itself around my neck and was squeezing. Hard. My feet touched ground and I was released. I fell to my knees, gasping for air and holding my now sore throat.

_us..s..ing_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled at him.

"You're welcome." He said.

"For what!?" I stood back up when I yelled. He was staring off somewhat downwards to the right. I looked that way and could see for miles. In the distance were buildings. A pretty big city, so it must be Mauville. It's the only large city that's so far from high grounds like this. In fact from here we may be able to see Lilycove, just barely.

"We're going there?" He asked.

"Yep, that's where we're headed. The guy who's going to teach you to read is there. If we rush we can be there before the day is over." Assuming that it's evening time or just about.

"Define rush..." His definition of rush shouldn't be too far from mine.

"Depends on whether you're willing to jump from here or go around."

"I'd rather go around." He responded

"You're no fun." I wanted to jump. Mainly because it would be faster, but also because I like jump from high places. Nothing was stopping me. All I had to do was keep straight and I'd be at Mauville. Even after considering jumping anyway, I found myself walking around. I kept staring off the cliff. Then she popped back into my head. That Charmander. Why am I thinking about her? She probably hates me right now. Guess that would make it easier on her end once they find out my ultimate goal. I can see her right now scowling at me. I'd just return the look with the grin I give everyone or a blank stare. Hmm what about the rest of them. Just then I remembered Claus's Zangoose and shuddered. I'll keep my distance from her. What about his Marshtomp? I don't know anything about him. Well that gives me something to do when I get back to them. Maybe I should talk with Blake, he's got that Charmander. Growing closer to him gives me access to her. Wait...why do I want to be closer to her? I've got some reasons to be afraid of her. The type advantage is the main reason for as long as I'm still grass. Then again as fast as I am, that's not a problem.

_Ja...ah...wa..ng...you_

"Did you say something?" I asked him.

"No, must have been the wind." He answered. Now I never believed the whole, 'Must have been the wind.' thing, but since we're out in the wild, it's possible I just heard a random cry from a pokemon.

_J..on...ar...us...wat...ng...you_

"Did you hear that?" Okay now I'm hearing whispers.

"Hear what?" And he's not.

"Nothing, never mind." I know I heard something and it was directed towards me.

_J...sin...me...wah...you_

"There it is again!" Am I losing my mind...maybe, but this is nothing compared to how much may be lost in the future. A headache began to build. The more I thought about it, the more the headache built.

"You're hearing things. Are you okay?" I know I heard something. Whether he believes me or not is up to him. My headache grew a little more.

_Ja..n...list...me...are..ss...watch..._

The voice was a little more clear this time. I was able to make out my name despite the lost syllable and watch. Something wants me to watch? Watch what? My headache grew some more. I put my hand to my head to ease the pain.

_Jason...li..en...t..me...arceus...watch...you_

At this point my headache was growing so much I had stopped and was holding my head in pain.

_Jason! Listen to me! Arceus is watching you!_

That was mew! What did she mean Arceus was watching me?

"_Mew? Can you hear me? I thought you were dead!"_

_Arceus has been messing with your head! Mostly everything you've seen has been fake! _

"_What do you mean it's fake? Doesn't feel fake. Where are you?"_ She didn't respond. _"Mew? Mew! Dammit Mew!"_ Arceus was messing with my head? Does that mean that these past events here in the forest were fake? Wait does that mean...

* * *

**Please review and if I haven't made this clear, you CAN be a prick when reviewing. Be as big a critic as you can, it may help me be a better writer. **


	29. No way

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 29: No way...**

I found myself caught in the coils of the Arbok that was with me. In a tight squeeze and unable to move. I could still breathe and it didn't hurt too much.

"Ah, let me go!" I yelled at him, but he didn't respond. He had a blank expression on his face. When I looked into his eyes, I didn't see anything. Just two eyeballs. No emotion, as if he had no soul. Talking to him wouldn't do any good here. Only other option is to blast him off. I just hope I can gather energy through my mouth well. My arms are blocked off. Doing that didn't go so well, but I managed to build up an Energyball at the expense of the amount of energy I could use to fire about 4 of them from my hands. Well now I just have this Energyball in front of my face that I have no idea how to fire. Releasing it would cause it to fall which would hit me too. I don't exactly have another choice. So I let it go, but instead of dropping, it fired itself. I felt some of the explosive force when it collided with his face. The smoke and debris that was kicked up cleared, the Energyball had no effect. Poison types are resistant to grass attacks, but they still deal damage. I fired another Energyball. Still no effect. I began to fired more repeatedly, consuming less and less energy as I got better and better at it. Even though they used up less energy, I still became tired after firing so many in such a short time. Out of breath, I was forced to stop. Just like before, none had no effect other than making me tired.

_Resist all you want, it won't work._ A voice rang in my head. No, it was more like it was embedded into my mind. _Mew should have kept her mouth shut. I guess I'll just have to handle this now. _

_Handle this now? What does that mean?_ I thought. I could feel his grip tightening as he began to crush my body. I couldn't breathe under the pressure. I'll blackout if this carries on. Even if I try to be tough and last this. It won't end until I can't take anymore. With his grip still tightening, my mouth hung agape. Unable to even make a sound. I couldn't even blink. I began to lose feeling. My vision blurred and began to fade. Even then I tried to hold on, but it did no good other than to have me suffer this longer.

_Being tough will only make this worse on yourself. Just give up, it'll all be over soon. _

I finally let go and blacked out.

hours later I awoke without a daze, or any trauma what-so-ever. It was nighttime.

"That was...pointless. Why knock me out for a moment if you're not going to do anything." I said to myself and took a glance around for the Arbok. He was no where to be found. I was still at the cliff too. I wasn't the slightest bit worried about where he went. Now that he's gone I could just jump down from here. Which I did. Something about falling didn't feel right, it felt slower and there was no wind. _Maybe I am kind of out of it, but I feel just fine. _I thought when I landed. I stuck the landing without even using Aerial Ace to slow my fall. Maybe I was able to do that all this time. Guess I'll just have to remember that next time. With it being nighttime, ghost Pokemon are going to be everywhere. Better be careful of some of their pranks, they like to take things too far. Gotta pay attention to anything out of the ordinary. After checking my surroundings, I began to jog toward Mauville. I felt so much lighter now. Each step took me farther than usual. There seemed to be no air resistance as I jogged. Even took it up another level and began running. After about a minute I realized, my feet never made a sound as I ran. That was odd. Never before when I ran through grass was I so silent. I attempted to stop, but slid much farther than usual. _So I lost my traction and gained speed? That's not good._ I thought. If I lost my traction, how would going faster be helpful? Sure it'll help out during a straight path, but when that turn comes I'm screwed.

While pondering over that, I felt a presence behind me closing in. I waited until it was within striking range. Once it was within range, I turned and swung my fist at whatever was behind me. I had punched a Duskull right in between the eyes.

"What the...How did I do that!?" Duskulls are ghost types. A physical attack cannot touch them if it has no extra properties. It was out cold. I could tell because the light behind the eye sockets on the skull was gone.

"No way..." A whisper came from somewhere.

"Did you see that?" Another whisper.

"Is he..." A third whisper. Am I surrounded?

"He doesn't look like it."

"But he hit Dusky!" That came from in front of me.

"With a physical attack!" This one too.

"But he's not faded! How can he be?" They began to argue about what I think was me hitting that Duskull. They were loud enough for me to follow their voices. Right in front of me were two Misdreavus. I turned around and saw a Shuppet. How didn't I notice them before? They huddled together and started discussing what I did.

"There's no way he is!"

"But he clearly punched Dusky and knocked him out cold!" I wonder if they realized I'm still here watching them.

"How did he know Dusky was there in the first place?"

"You think he can see us?" They all turned towards me for a second then went back to discussing. "No he looks too confused. He must just be following our voices." I coughed in an attempt get their attention. They ignored it and continued talking.

"Maybe Dusky just forgot to phase out in time." I walked closer to them.

"Yeah!"

"HEY!" I yelled at them, making them all yelp and quickly float back in surprise. "Want to explain to me what you're doing?"

"He can see us!?"

"But we're phased out!"

"Look I don't care whether you are or not. Who do you think you are trying to scare me!?" I yelled.

"It was just a joke..." The Shuppet explained. Honestly I wasn't mad at all, they were just kids trying to have fun. Who was I to stop them?

"We're sorry..." One of the Misdreavus apologized.

"You see THIS is why you don't scare anyone. You never know when someone is going to defy logic and physics and knock out you and or your friends."

"We won't do it again..." The other Midreavus said.

"Now I'm not really saying you shouldn't have fun. I know scaring people and pokemon is your thing. Besides, I can almost guarantee you'll be back to it in less than a week. Just be more careful next time. Otherwise you'll end up running into trouble."

"Okay!" They said in unison.

"Is Dusky going to be okay?" The Shuppet asked. I had no idea. I don't know if they can actually take any permanent damage.

"I hope so, I don't know if that blow actually caused any damage. Ghost pokemon aren't supposed to be able to be hit by normal physical attacks unless you were exposed somehow. I can't use any attacks that expose ghost types." I explained. Maybe I need to learn about ghost types. Not from these kids though, they're still learning themselves. "Oh when you discussing me punching his lights out," Literally "you said I was something." They looked at each other and back at me. Then one of the Misdreavus pressed her forehead against my face.

"I can't go through him..." She said right after backing off.

"Ookay...What does that change?" I asked. The two Misdreavus nodded at each other. Then they wrapped the tendrils I though was hair around my arms and lifted me into the air. "What are you two doing?" When they let go, I didn't fall. "Wh-What the hell!? How am I floating!?"

"Yup. He's dead." They said in unison.

"DEAD!? NO NO NO NO! I CAN'T BE DEAD! I HAVE THINGS I NEED TO DO! I HAVE REVENGE TO TAKE!!" How could I be dead? Did that Arbok actually kill me there? How did I let this happen?

"It's not so bad. Don't get so upset." The Shuppet spoke.

"Oh yeah that's easy for YOU to say! I'm officially DEAD! I'm not some half dead half living being! I can't interact with the world!" I didn't know what to do anymore. If I'm dead, how can I accomplish my goal?

"If it's so bad then move on." One of the Midreavus said.

"NO WAY! I CANT! NOT NOW!" I responded. Although it did cross my mind that moving on may just get me closer to Arceus.

"Guys...do you feel that?..." The Shuppet spoke. He was quivering in fear and so were the Misdreavus. The Duskull jumped up and flew over.

"GUYS GET AWAY FROM HIM!" It yelled and they did as told and looked down at the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" With that they all flew away out of sight. Meanwhile I floated there completely confused. Momentarily I felt drawn gravity pulling on me. I glanced down. There was a huge shadow underneath me and it was pulling me in. With no knowledge of flight, I had no way to escape it. I don't know what's happening, but it can't be good. If only I could escape it. Only thing I could do was wait as I was pulled into the darkness.

* * *

**Well looks like he's dead and being pulled into oblivion. That's all I'm going to say there.**

**As usual, review and let me know what you think. Be a critic.**


	30. The Abyss

**Okay now that midterms are over, I can get back to my regular random updating schedule...so nothing's really changed except that now I'll be working on this every now and then(like always when possible). There's not exactly anything in my way right now, but that don't mean that I'm gonna be focused completely on writing. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The abyss**

"Hmph, some oblivion. I'm still here." I always thought oblivion was just nothing. This is clearly an existing place. I can see myself, but I seem to be the only one here. Floating in the middle of nothing. With no idea how to move. Something about this place is scaring me though. Better watch my back...better watch from every possible direction. With no mobility other than in place, there's no dodging. No dodging means protect is my only defense. From past experience, it shatters easily so I can't really rely on that, but it's all I have until I figure out how to move. I tried whatever came to mind on a possible way to float around with no avail...as far as I know. There isn't any air here and with no other existing things, there's no way to tell. All I did accomplish was making myself dizzy. Gravity decided to kick in and I face-planted onto the nonexistent ground.

"Why do I feel like that was planned..." The fall was actually a bit far, but didn't hurt. The gravity here wasn't exactly as strong as at home, then again I did feel lightweight when I saw those ghost pokemon.

"Jason!" That sounded like Mew. I followed her voice, running at full speed. There's still lag between steps when I run and it doesn't take as much force as before to keep myself going. I wasn't exactly sure if I was moving at all. I couldn't feel the nonexistent ground. For all I know, I could have just been running in place. "Jason if you can hear me, follow my voice!" Mew called out again. As if I wasn't already.

We weren't getting anywhere by calling to each other, so I decided to fire an Energyball into the air like a flare in hopes that Mew would see it, problem is that it fell back down instead of exploding in midair. Apparently it only works on collisions and not at will, but for all I know, that may be something I need to learn. The sooner the better because I don't really like being hit by my own attacks. Why I didn't move out of the way when the Energyball fell I have no idea, but at least it did what I wanted it to.

"Great idea using an attack...what happened to you?" Mew shows up while I'm still face-down on the 'ground'.

"You ever been hit from above by a larger than normal Energyball?" Pretty sure she has been hit by at least a normal one.

"You have no idea." She responded.

"Whatever. So, what now?" I asked, after sitting up.

"We find a way out of here."

"Where is here exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know. This is new to me." If she didn't know, then we may be trapped here. What ever dragged us here doesn't seem to be anywhere nearby, but I won't let down my guard. We're not exactly at a disadvantage since there isn't anything to block our view as far as I know, but neither of us know what could be here.

Time to think this over. We're clearly not in the normal world. This is just darkness, it's not even that because we can see each other. It's like a room painted jet black with a light except it's not just a room and there's no reflection from said light...that's not here. Mew can't teleport or go through dimensions because of lost power. I can come up with one possible solution...copying Mew. Last time I did that...

We were sitting in place trying to find a solution to this, at least I was. Five minutes passed when Mew broke the silence.

"Only as a last resort..." Mew broke the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you were thinking about copying me. Only as a last resort." She answered. It might have just been me, but Mew looked a bit more serious. She also should know how much I hate having my mind read.

"Is that what you were doing these past few minutes? Going through my head?" I asked.

"No, I can only get the loud thoughts that have been there for a few seconds. Any quick thoughts or inner thoughts I can't get to. You must be pretty resistant to psychic types. Right now though, in your current state, I can't even catch a glimpse in your head. It's as if it's not there. Why? Are you..."

"Dead?" I finished her sentence. "Yeah, killed by an Arbok I thought I could have shown the world. He claimed it was his dream to learn. Turns out he was just being controlled by Arceus...Should have seen it coming in the beginning, when he held me by my foot. No way one he would have had a change in heart like that. I can't be mad at him for it since killing me wasn't his fault, but I bet at the start, it was his intention anyway. I was just going to be the meal of the day and he was going to be just one of the millions I'll hurt. I'm going to go through with our plan. Arceus won't get away with killing me." Even if it does hurt, I will destroy the world if I have to.

"I feel like it was my fault. If I had contacted you sooner..."

"Don't worry about it. If I hadn't blown up everything with that Solarbeam, we wouldn't even be here."

"This is all your fault." Way to make me feel better Mew. "If you had just ran away from them, we wouldn't be here! I can't really be mad at you for defending yourself, but you could've warned me!" I did actually. She just didn't move.

"I did warn you!" I yelled in response.

"At the last second! You can't expect me in my weakened state to get away in such short notice!" She did have a point there, but I had just realized that it would do that in that last second too.

"Whatever," I began.

"Don't whatever me! We're stuck here because of you! If you had just fought them normally, or let me handle them, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!! I MEAN..." She went on, but I lost interest in what she was ranting about. Even though I was still watching and acting like I was paying attention, I really wasn't. She never noticed so I'm not complaining. "AND ANOTHER THING," Okay she's starting to get annoying.

"Mew! Don't we have more important things to be doing other than yelling at me for something completely unavoidable?" So maybe it wasn't unavoidable but hey, can't blame me for what I didn't know. She really wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut. I don't know why since I just asked her a question that I was expecting an answer for. She only glared at me, most likely expecting an apology for something I'm not in the wrong for. "So I made a bad choice there, it doesn't matter now since it's over and done with. What DOES matter is how we're going to get back! So drop the act! There will be plenty of time to yell at me when we get back, but we WON'T get back until YOU find out how!" I'm not gonna apologize if that's what she wants, because I'm not wrong for what I did. Still she didn't respond. "So you're going to ignore me?" She didn't even move. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She just stood there, not even blinking. Her glare was starting to get a bit intimidating. I stepped closer to her and noticed that she wasn't even breathing. "Hey...Mew?" I waved my hand in her face. Not even a little reaction. Is she that mad to ignore me completely and stand there like a statue? "Oh so now you're too mad to even move?" I tried to push her, but I just fell through her as if she wasn't even there. "What the!?" Oh yeah, ghosts can't touch living things...at least I don't think so, but she isn't moving. I turned around, and standing in front of Mew, was me!

"Look we can fight later. Right now we need to get home!" The other me told Mew. I stepped up to him.

"Who the hell are you and why are you me!?" I asked. He ignored me. "Don't ignore me!" Still no response. "ANSWER ME!" He didn't even look my way. "Alright then, be that way!" I threw a punch, only to stumble through him the same way as I did with Mew. "DAMMIT!" I threw a few more, knowing full well that it wouldn't work.

"Fine, we WILL continue this later." What the hell? Can't she tell the difference between me and a fake? I'm dead and he's not! It should be obvious.

"Mew! That's not me!" I yelled with no avail to getting either of their attention.

"Good, so any ideas on getting back?" He asked.

"Other than you copying me, just one. Finding Arceus, and restoring my power." Wait she just said finding Arceus. How are we supposed to find anything when we don't even know where we are? Did she lie to me about not knowing where we are?

"How are we supposed to find Arceus when we don't even know where we are?" He asked Mew. What is he going from my thoughts? He may look like me, but he can't think the same way I do. There's no way he could even be any closer than just looks. If only there was a way to get him to attempt to copy Mew.

"Assuming we're where I think we are, Arceus is somewhere here watching us. Searching won't help, but maybe we can do something to expose him." She answered.

"How? It's freaking Arceus we're trying to find. If he's concealed in some way, would there still be a way to expose him? He asked. That was a good question. Arceus pretty much can do anything. Create a world from scratch, create life, control it too. I guess it's safe to say that Arceus is God, but that doesn't make him invincible. Everything has a weakness.

"I can think of one way." Mew grinned as she said that, but I don't think the other me noticed. What for though?

"Well? You gonna tell me?" I was probably about as eager as him to know.

"Okay, first..." Mew paused, reached toward me, and grabbed my arm. "GET OUT OF HIS BODY!" She thrust me right into the other me and I went through again, but this time a brightly glowing orb was dragged out. Mew slamming me though the other me felt like crashing through a brick wall.

"Ow...You could warn me next time you decide to use me as a weapon...wait...You knew I was there!?" If she knew, why ignore me?

"Of course, you don't have an aura." She answered.

"What's an...aura?" Really I've never heard of that before. Is it bad?

"No time. You'd better get back in your body." How does she expect me to do that? There's no guide to possessing a body now.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"I don't know but you better hurry!" The orb began letting out a blinding light as it rose into the air.

"What's with the light?" I asked while attempting to shade my eyes.

"Quit wasting time! Get back into your body!" She's sounds serious. I didn't know why, probably because she used me as a weapon. I'm still a bit dazed. I couldn't see anything with this blinding light, but there was an object blocking some of it, conveniently in front of me. The shape was pretty familiar. I couldn't find my body anywhere nearby. The light grew brighter and there was a force pushing us back. "He's coming..." She said quietly.

* * *

**Okay so I rushed with the ending. That's what happens when I stay up hours past my bedtime on a school day. Anyway, it's probably gonna be changed.**

**Like always, review and tell me what you think. **


	31. Teaching Myself

**Distractions, don't you just love them?

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: Teaching Myself**

I found myself gasping for air as if I had be deprived of oxygen for a near fatal time. My eyes were very dry and blinking didn't really help much at first. I felt my heart beating in my chest, more rapidly than ever. I wouldn't exactly call it fear, but this feeling in my gut was pretty damn close. There was an ear piercing noise that seemed to come from no where and it was fading. My body was colder than ever, it felt worse than when I was frozen in that ice not too long ago, but with every heartbeat I felt warmth fight the chills. My neck was very stiff, and so was the rest of my body. In fact, I couldn't move anything but my head. My vision was very blurry and some spots I just plain couldn't see, slowly but surely though, my vision was returning. Soon enough, I felt normal. Shortly after though, I crashed, horribly. I didn't have an ounce of energy left in my body. I don't think I've ever felt this weak before. So tired, so sleepy. My eyes began to shut on their own, despite how much I struggled to keep them open. There was a muffled voice coming from below me. It sounded like it was calling my name, but I didn't even have the energy to even listen. The voice grew louder, as if it was getting closer. My feet touched ground and I just stood there motionless. By now the voice was yelling, but I still couldn't understand it.

"_Subdue Mew.."._

There was a gasp after that was said. My paralysis went away and I felt revitalized. I opened my eyes, and Mew stood there. When I reached for her, she jumped back. _What am I doing!? _

"What are you doing!? Don't listen to him!" I slowly walked towards her as she backed away.

_Why can't I stop!?_

"_Don't let her escape..."_

I sped up my walking somewhat and Mew did the same.

"Jason, don't let him control you! Close your mind!" My walking sped up to a jog, whereas Mew began to float backwards away from me.

_Mew run!_

"_You must capture and copy her..."_

"Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" I began to run after her. As I was closing in she began to wave her paws to her sides.

_Man I hope she doesn't get anything good..._

She stopped and formed a beige silhouette of a large bone similar to the one a Marowak carries around and swung it at me. I didn't have time to react as I had just dived forward at her and I took the blow to the face and felt every little bit of pain that was dealt. Without even so much as a thought of caressing my face, I jumped back up and began to attack Mew. I couldn't land a single blow as she ducked and dodged everything I threw at her with incredible speed.

"Hey Jason, remember when I said you weren't on my level? I was dead serious on that one. Even under his control, you don't stand a chance against me. So just give it up. Arceus let him go. There's no point in trying when your puppet is just not strong enough. I already know your plan. I won't let it happen, there can only be one and I know you want it. You can try, but it won't work out in the end. Otherwise I'd have already done it myself. There is one factor that prevents that from happening. One little factor that not even you can change. All the power in existence, and one little thing like that prevents you from your little goal." Even through that speech I couldn't touch her. "Ya know what, yeah, go ahead and copy me Jason. I want to see Arceus's little experiment."

Was she out of her mind!? Letting Arceus get what he wants is not going to help us in any way at all, but I couldn't do anything about it. I copied her and regained control of my body. While standing there completely clueless...and pink, something made a small cut on my chest. It bled a little, but the blood floated off in front of me.

"Mew...what's about to happen?" I asked.

"You'll see. Arceus has this little obsession..." Is she dodging my question?

"Obsessed? With what?" I asked. Arceus must have some serious problems to have developed an obsession. Especially since he's got access to pretty much everything. Mew didn't answer me, she just chuckled, which made me a little uneasy.

"Why don't you tell him Arceus. Tell him about your little obsession with him. Tell him just how much you 'love' him." What the hell is Mew saying?

"Even in your condition, you can still tell when I'm near. I don't love him, I'm only curious about the way he works. Human creations are always amazing to me. How they can build such things from the little that I gave them. How they are able to connect to one another from across the planet. How they are able to alter my creations. How they are able to take one of my creations and make their own super form of it, from it." Guess who stepped out of the darkness. Me, again. Honestly, I never thought I'd hate to see my own face, but now it's just annoying. "Like you. You are the best one I've ever seen."

"What do you mean by best one? Are you saying there are more like me?" I asked.

"In a way, yes. There were many attempts at cloning pokemon and humans in the past, not very many make it into the world, most of which die when they leave incubation, those that do will most likely die within a week to a year from being overworked, had too many tests run on them, or their lifespan is not long. Rarely, they'll get that one that will live a full life. Like you." He spoke.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You see, I've been observing you. You're in a way, the ultimate pokemon. You can copy whatever pokemon you can place your hand on, their type, their moves, and their abilities. You grow stronger by the hour, you have regenerative powers greater than Mew here and Mew, can survive a fatal wound too. What makes yours better is that you can move around and recover at full speed. What you may not have known is that Synthesis is always active for you. The stronger the sunlight, the faster you heal." Arceus seems to know quite a bit about me. Maybe I should get as much out of him as I can. "I know you have wondered why you have never gotten hungry before." He was right there, I didn't get hungry even though I spent like two weeks asleep and have been awake for like 4 days.

"Well I thought it was a weekly thing, which would have explained why I devoured that apple tree." I responded.

"That was me messing with your head. What you really did just then was stand there staring at an apple. You're a lot closer to a plant than you think. You go through photosynthesis too. As for your theory about your hunger being a weekly thing, I don't know. There isn't any sunlight here, but your body wasn't active for some time so the leftover energy from when you were last bathed in sunlight." Arceus explained. It all made sense, and he's a jerk for making me do that.

"That makes sense...but why did you make me imagine eating out an entire apple tree?" I asked.

"Hey, I get bored too. You couldn't possibly have believed that was real could you? That's literally impossible." Time to change the subject before he starts insulting me. I don't need to be getting mad and starting a fight before I learn as much as I can.

"So what else do you know about me?" I asked.

"Trying to get as much information as you can? Fine by me, our fight is inevitable anyway. Let's see...where to begin. Ah, do you remember when you tried to use Solarbeam?" He asked.

"Yeah, it caused an explosion instead of firing a beam like it should have." I answered.

"What does that tell you?" He asked.

"That I screwed up?" I asked.

"No no no. Your moves work differently. You should have known this from the very beginning when you used Absorb, Megadrain, or Gigadrain. Absorb doesn't make contact, a Megadrain goes farther than yours, and Gigadrain is just an improved Megadrain, and most of all, none of them are as strong as yours. So far those are the only three that really stand out. Oh and your Energyball seems to be affected by gravity. You already know about Solarbeam. Those are all that I know about. Try experimenting with your moves, you may find out something about them." Arceus explained. Why do I feel like now that I know that, I'm going to be screwed over horribly?

"That's a lot to remember there. With me being able to go through so many moves and discovering any differences, big or small. That could take years and I don't have that kind of time. Even if I did discover them, I could just forget about it. I could make a log, but if it gets destroyed or damaged, I could lose so much..." I spoke. Going through all those moves will be a pain, but any of them could turn into a devastating attack in my hands. "That's a thought for another time. What else can you tell me?" I asked.

"This may be vital to your survival. Your skin is tough, very tough. It can withstand many blows without any actual damage. Your creators did a good job at increasing your defensive abilities, however, for some strange reason, being highly resistant to blunt attacks has made your skin very susceptible to being cut. Any slashing attack that would normally have been stopped will cut your skin like scissors through paper. I'd suggest you avoid being cut at all costs. Your Protect may seem weak, but in reality, it is only as strong as you make it. The more you put into it, the stronger it will be, and the larger it will be. Know that you are very resistant to any nonphysical attacks. If you don't have a type advantage then you'll you'll be hurt only so much. If you have a type advantage, there will most likely be no damage at all. Weaknesses hurt, period. Stay away from them. Be aware of your current type, because that seemingly harmless Bubble will turn into a deadly stream of icy cold pellets of doom and we all know how much you hate the cold. I hate it too." That is important right there. Maybe I should thank Arceus before he kicks my ass.

"Strong against blunt and weak against cut? Sounds like there's going to be two new types. I'll keep that in mind when fighting against practically any other pokemon out there. Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. I'll be experimenting with this newly cloned body of mine." Arceus answered.

"You two done?" Mew asked.

"I guess, there's nothing else I want to ask right now other than stupid random questions that anyone would ask." I answered.

"Great, let's get this over with." Mew obviously didn't want to fight right now and neither did I.

"Do we have to? Can't you just send us home and forget about this little encounter Arceus?" I asked. What I actually feel like doing right now is just lounging. Just to sit around and do nothing. Maybe talk if anyone around felt like it. I don't understand though, why don't I want to fight? I love a good battle and I love a good challenge. Arceus is offering both, so why don't I?

"Oh come on. What happened to all that fighting spirit you had at first? Now that you've met me you don't want to fight? What kind of bull is that? Besides, I need someone to test this body on." Arceus answered. Not like we could win in a fight against Arceus, at least not right now.

I expected my whole lust for revenge to send me on a blind rage against him, but it's like I never had a grudge in the first place. Same with Mew. I know she doesn't want to fight right now. Arceus doesn't seem like a bad guy, even if he did kill my mother, Mew's entire race, and steal my face and my voice...and possibly my personality. He's trying to speak in an intelligent way, but I can't remember words like that. I don't really even work on my vocabulary, but there really isn't any need when you can take a word and define it using common sense. I guess one downfall of using another body is that he can't be himself. I wonder if Arceus really is my enemy. He's standing right there, the one who killed the last thing I had, the one who destroyed all but one of an entire race, the one who keeps us all alive...the one who gives a us a place to live.

No time to have a change of heart. I may not be able to win, but I can still try. Besides, if I want to know more about this body, this will help. All I have to do is fight, myself. How hard can that be?

* * *

**Ugh I'm getting lazier and lazier when writing. I'm starting to lose interest...I need to find something to inspire me again.**

**Okay so this chapter actually hides a few hints on later chapters, some obvious, some more hidden. I'm not gonna spoil anything. Here you learn everything Arceus has learned from observing Jason. For those of you who hadn't known by now, as mentioned in this chapter, Jason's moves work differently or can. Some will even be executed differently. Some wont even be the same. **

**Review and let me know what you think. **


	32. Not Worth Trying

**I was NOT procrastinating!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32: Not Worth Trying**

"Hold on, one last question." This I needed to know. It caught his attention.

"Oh? What is it?" He asked.

"That tree...the giant one, in the middle of Hoenn, it wasn't real was it?" I asked.

"No, that was another illusion that I placed into your mind." He answered.

"But, it felt so real." I responded. "My mother...the mother of this body...I knew her face...her smell...her voice."

"I can assure you that it was only an illusion." I didn't believe him. That moment felt too real.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"Do you need proof? Do I need to show you the area?" He asked.

"No..." He could just block it out as we scanned the area. I doubt Mew can show me. I'll just have to check for myself.

"No more questions? Good, let's do this!" Arceus planted his feet and readied to charge, but Mew had something to say apparently.

"Hey wait! What about that Syther and Sceptile? You made Jason kill the Syther's brother! They swore revenge on him and are probably searching for him right now as we speak. Sure it's not that big of a deal while we're here, but revenge can take a soul far and I do mean FAR!"

"Wait that actually happened!?" I asked a very obvious question.

"Hmph, not my fault the illusions managed to trigger a bad memory. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And you would know how far revenge can take a soul wouldn't you? I could tell you the reason, but you'd just ignore me and get angry. Like every other time." A memory? So it WAS real! If that was real, then so was she.

"A bad memory? Wait, he knew me. If he knew me during the lifetime of the original, then that would mean that giant tree was real! It wasn't an illusion." Arceus can't deny it now!

"Even you know it's not there. You've never seen it during your life as a human, so how could it have sprouted to such a great size in such a short amount of time?" Arceus asked me.

"I...don't know, but it was real! It has to be! It was my home...That Sceptile in my memory knew me...and the name of the original is Linus...That Sceptile knew Linus, not me, Jason."

"Has it ever occurred that you could have known him at any given time on Hoenn? Arceus asked.

"But he-" Arceus interrupted me.

"Never said your name. None of them. Had any of them said your name, your theory would be possible." Maybe it wasn't real. Discovering the truth may make my goal hard to reach. Already I've thought about whether I really wanted to or not.

I shut my eyes and thought a little more about it. _Only she called me Linus. Wait...She knew I was taken away! I doubt their tribe would want anything to do with a Treecko who has human connections. Especially not from evil people who only want them for sick experiments or to brainwash and turn them into their slaves. _"You say it wasn't real?" I asked Arceus and he nodded yes. "Good." The last thing I need is something to regret in the end.

"You're just going to give up on finding out?" Mew asked me.

"You say that like you know something." My response caught Mew off guard.

"I-I don't..." Mew's stuttering obviously meant she knew something.

"Keep it to yourself. Unless you want to make me have regrets. The last thing we need is for either of us to care." I told her.

"It really makes me wonder, how do you plan on carrying out this, destruction of the world? You can cause damage to an area, but once the inhabitants retaliate, you'll go down. It may not seem like much to you Mew, but don't think I've forgotten about your fights with Celebi and Jirachi. Both of them took you down with little effort. Jason, you could not last very long against the retaliating inhabitants let alone take down even any of the legendaries. Your copy ability will take you only so far. When you left incubation, you weren't complete. By breaking out, you slowed your growing process. Your potential strength is much greater than it is now." Of course Arceus would know this. The more I find out about myself the better.

"Hey Celebi has a distinct advantage over me. If he didn't abuse his power over time, I would have won. Jirachi's ability to take anything from practically anywhere, caught me off guard." Mew cut in. Celebi must be pretty hard to beat if he's jumping through time, but this Jirachi doesn't sound too hard. Mew was a bit late on commenting.

"You of all beings should have known about that. Especially since that wasn't the first time you two fought. Each fight ending the same way." Arceus replied to Mew's comment.

"Shovels hurt...Jirachi is a monster. No one can have a smile like that while madly swinging all sorts of weapons at another living being." Mew held her snout as she said that. A shovel to the face each time? You'd think someone like Mew would learn how to avoid it. This Jirachi sounds like a serial killer. I think I'd rather avoid getting involved with it.

"As I was saying, I don't know how strong you will get, but I can say now that you are growing even as we speak." Arceus asked. I could hear Mew grumbling something about shovels.

"I already knew that. I've only been up and running for what, three weeks?"

"More or less." He answered. "Now quit stalling. I'm getting bored."

I just sighed and said, "Mew you first." while stretching.

"What!? He wants to fight you not me! I say you go first." Mew's not gonna get out of this one. She's going first whether she likes it or not. I ignored her and sat down. "Jason!"

"I'll take you both on if that makes you feel better." Arceus added.

"_You have a plan?"_ She asked telepathically. She must not have known that I was serious about her going first.

_You thought I was coming up with a plan? I'm dead serious here. You're going first. _I thought back.

"_I'm going to get back at you on this one. You'll never see it coming."_ I'd rather not find out what she calls revenge...

_Alright fine. Just throw up a Sunny Day. I'm going to need all the energy I can get._

"_There's no sun here. I can't enhance solar rays if there are none in the first place."_ So much for that.

_I got nothing then. Just don't get in my way. _

"_I should be telling you that."_

_As if, unlike you, I can fight as if I was still human so I'll be in his face practically the whole time. You can stand back and shoot whatever at him, just don't hit me._

"_You want me to stand back and provide support? No way! You can't handle him on your own!"_

_You have any better strategies!? He'll destroy both of us if we take him head on! The least you could do is exploit his weaknesses. If it involves getting close then do it! All we really need to do is stall him long enough for me to get us back. I hope you have an explanation for that. _

"_I have a way, but I can't guarantee it will work."_

_Anything is better than nothing._

I stood back up.

"You two done talking?" He was eavesdropping! "You should be happy I don't like to eavesdrop on conversations. At least not when the ones talking are right there." Or not.

"We're done." I answered.

"Good now we can begin." I wonder if he'll hold back.

I took the initiative since Arceus was only a couple steps away now and threw the first punch. The blow made him stumble backwards which allowed me to follow up with more. Obviously he was letting me hit him, but I wouldn't pass up this chance anyway. I could actually be hurting him. He never tried to retaliate. I noticed a smirk on his face between punches. I wasn't doing any damage whatsoever. In one last attempt at hurting him, I threw the same neck breaking kick I did to that fake Zangoose. Arceus slid back a couple feet. Had he not held his ground, he would have been knocked over.

"That last kick actually hurt a bit. I hope that's not all you can do. It'll take a lot more to beat me!" Arceus charged forward so fast, all I could do was guard. I shut my eyes, bracing for impact and my arms were battered by his attacks. I struggled to push out a Protect and just barely managed to do so. My arms were practically burning after that. I wouldn't be surprised to see smoke rising from them. Arceus paused his attack. "You think this will stop me!?" He screamed and cocked back. Remembering what he said about my Protect being weak because I let it be, I put as much energy into it as I could. My eyes were shut now, but the banging of his fists against the barrier was almost scary. In fact I could almost feel them. What was Mew doing? She's supposed to be helping! Holding this barrier up is really tiring. My arms are still very sore too. The rest of my body was beginning to feel a little sore too. Was I actually feeling the attacks on my Protect? "Just because you've learned how to properly use Protect doesn't mean you can hold it up against everything!" There was one last bang. A burning sensation began coursing through my body, before it went completely numb. I couldn't hold up the barrier any longer, nor could I even move. My body had locked up. "Oh my, it goes even through your Protect. So strong yet with so many defects. How does it feel to be paralyzed?" He asked.

"Ngh...it...sucks." I managed to answer. My body won't respond to anything I tell it to do. There were multiple sparks erupting from my body as I struggled to move. It grew more intense the harder I tried moving. Arceus grinned and cocked his arm back pretty far._ Dammit body move!_ Arceus threw his punch. _MOVE!!_ There was no impact, but the sound of electricity crackling. Arceus was pushed back by something and his arm fell limp, save for a few twitches with each spark.

"Completely defenseless and immobile, yet untouchable. You're full of surprises." What did he mean by that? Didn't Mew do that just now? I can't even move. "Your little electric barrier might protect you from physical attacks, but let's see just how well it holds up against projectiles!" He hopped back and charged up a large Energyball and fired it. Still paralyzed and practically a living generator, I struggled to move. The Energyball curved to the side before it hit me and blew up some distance away behind me. _What the hell?_ I thought while still struggling. I think Arceus was just as confused as I was. "Well then, that doesn't work." He put his arms to his side and began charging up a Solarbeam. How was he charging up a Solarbeam with no sunlight!? Even if that hits, I should still be in fighting condition, well, I'll still be paralyzed. _What is Mew doing!? She should be providing support! If only I could move!_ Arceus launched the Solarbeam. _MEW!!_ The beam began to curve slightly to the side, but not enough. It just still hit my left arm and leg. The feeling in my body began rushing back as my arm and leg were engulfed in the Solarbeam. I managed to roll away, but my arm and leg were hurt. It wasn't too bad, but I'll definitely be slowed down. "Oh I see now. While you're paralyzed, you build up excess energy which repels any contact and creates a current that throws projectiles away from you. In other words, your special ability instantly switches from your current one, to a more powerful static. A fast enough attack can get through easily, but it seems that once you are hit, you're cured of paralysis. Even then though, all it takes is one hit and you're done." He may not have noticed, but there were still a few sparks jumping around him. They grew more intense the moment he tried to move and he fell to his knees. "If I had realized sooner...I wouldn't have made the mistake...of even touching you." Oh how the tables have turned.

"Hah! How do you like that!?" I couldn't help myself. I had to taunt him for his misfortune here. While laughing at his mistake, I noticed he was still moving, but just barely. Hard to tell from the trembling and twitching with every shock. It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn that the color of his skin began to fade. After pushing myself to my feet and nearly falling over once I put weight on my left leg, I walked over to him. He wasn't bursting at the seams with electricity like I was, but I didn't take that risk. Charging up an Energyball at pointblank range so I couldn't miss even if it was repelled.

"Making sure not to miss? You're not even putting yourself into consideration here? Both of us will be hit if you fire from this distance." I didn't care about that. Arceus is completely defenseless now. This could be my chance to take him down. I might just be able to defeat him! Sure it was by a fluke, but this is freaking Arceus! My name will strike fear in the hearts of all that hear it if I win this fight.

"Whatever, that's not a problem to me. Killing you is all I want." I began to put more into the Energyball. For the first time this short fight, I saw Mew. She was hovering some distance away. I wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but there was a faint red glow emanating from her body. It looked as if she was holding back fire in her mouth. It was practically pouring out.

"You know that won't do very much at all." He added. I remembered that he was still normal, mostly. Which means he was still grass type. I fired the Energyball anyway, it blew him backwards a fair distance. It seemed to do more damage than we both expected. As a plus, he was still paralyzed. "I...I still can't move!"

"Looks like you miscalculated something. You may have my looks and part of my personality, but you don't have my abilities. All you did was create another Treecko body with the same looks." If he really did create a clone of me, he would still be pink just like I am. He never was pink. However now, his color began to fade white. "An unstable body." I added.

"What!? I took a blood sample! I examined every strand of DNA!! I made sure it was perfect!" All he did was screw up. "Heh...looks like time is catching up to me. I can't even create a copy anymore." I kind of assumed he was basically immortal.

"You should have known something was wrong the moment you didn't come out exactly like me." I'm pretty sure he thought the same thing as me when he first came out.

"No matter, just because I'm paralyzed, doesn't mean you'll win. The paralysis will wear off by the time you can build up any more energy after that last attack." He must not know what Mew is doing. I don't need to do anything right now, but that last Energyball did take a lot out of me.

"Take a good look in the direction you're already facing." I told him. He had fallen on his back and happened to be looking in the same direction Mew was in. I stepped out of Mew's firing range and she let loose what she had been holding in the whole time. The heat from the blast was unbearable and forced me to move back even farther. If Mew's capable of using Overheat like this while she's supposedly weakened, I can just imagine what she's capable of in a normal state. Once Mew was done, she dropped to the 'ground'. Arceus was burnt to a crisp, lying there motionless and smoking. "Well, that was much easier than I thought it would be." I said while walking over to Mew. She was really out of breath. After that, she deserves some rest. "I'll wait for you to catch your breath." She pushed herself to her feet.

"We're not done..." She muttered between breaths.

"What?" I didn't quite catch what she said.

"We're not done!" I heard her that time. I quickly turned to face Arceus, he was giving off a familiar glow.

"Is he evolving!?" He was burnt to a crisp! Completely charred! Probably would have turned to dust if there was wind! How is he evolving right now!? Why is he evolving!?

"Arceus is not evolving, he's going back to his original form." She looked really worried.

"Original form? You mean that blinding light?" I don't want to go through that again. I hate camera flashes, that was like an extended one. Mew never answered. She just watched and trembled. Was his true form that scary? I'm not the slightest bit worried. Then again, I never expected to win until his mistake. Wait shouldn't she be getting us out of here right now? "Mew? Mew!"

* * *

**...Forgot what I had to say. I wonder if it'll hit me later.**


	33. First Encounter with God

**I did rush here towards the end.

* * *

**

**Chapter 33: First Encounter with God**

"Hey lighten up. It's a beautiful day!" The sun beamed down, the wind blew at the perfect speed to keep you cool yet not too cool while the sun warmed your body.

"I know..."

"Still thinking about that? I told you to forget about it." As if! He just doesn't know how badly I feel about this. It's only a matter of time before we get caught in too.

"About what?" This really didn't concern her. I don't even know why she's still here.

"Nothing..."

"You need to stop worrying." The only reason he's not worried is because he's not responsible.

"I'm not worried."

"Look me in the eye and say that!" He knows I'm lying. I never could lie to him.

"I'm not worried!" I don't know why I tried anyway. Something about this whole situation is just not right.

"You know you can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"He'll be fine. Trust me." He must know how worried I really am. I guess only my brother would know.

"I hope so..."

"Why don't we go search for this person?" So she has a use!

"Wait...why aren't we!?"

"You and your battles that's why." He's always doing this. In fact that's why this girl is here. I don't even know her name.

"Shut up, it's not like I lost."

"You did! We lost half our funds because of it too!!" This is the seventh time he's screwed up like this.

"Thanks again!" And she's the one who took it.

"Ugh...I don't know why we share a savings account." I ask myself this question every week.

"Because you can't make money on your own." He's pushing my nerves now.

"Because YOU can't hold on to money! Most of what you lost was mine!"

"Tsk, whatever." He knows he's in the wrong here! He always ends the discussion when he can't argue anymore.

"Hey! You two can fight while we're searching for your friend!"

"Oh yeah! We were going to search for him."

"Well then let's go, and stop being so depressed!"

"I just have a bad feeling about this is all."

"Just come on. He'll be fine."

* * *

_I could have lived a normal life._

"Keep running Jason!"

_I could have found a girl._

"DUCK!"

_I could be helping Claus and Blake on their journey. _

"Don't slow down!"

_I could be doing so many better things right now and yet-_

"JASON!"

_-here I am, fighting Arceus._

"Jason get up!"

_What the fuck was I thinking?_

"Don't you dare faint on me now!"

_I can't win this! I can't even attack!_

"Good, don't give up!"

_Already I'm worn out. I don't even know how I'm still pushing myself. I don't even know why I am. Mew seems pretty determined. I don't think she plans on leaving. She probably wants to end this now. Not like that will happen. I've completely worn out and Arceus won't give her time to prepare an attack._

It was true. Ever since Arceus returned to his normal form, we weren't given a chance to rest. The closest thing to rest I've had was being blasted to the ground and lying there while trying to regain myself. Arceus definitely isn't playing around anymore. So far all we've seen were several projectiles being fired like an army opening fire. When we weren't completely engulfed by smoke, gas and amazingly dust from who knows where, we were jumping...well I was jumping, ducking and sliding over and under everything fired at us. Mew has it easy and can fly, that jerk. She should put that to use and distract him. If I could just get closer. Maybe I could actually make an attempt at hurting him. Then again, Arceus is HUGE! I thought Claus and Blake were big from my new height, but this is ridiculous! I can't even assume his size. Let alone compare it. I'm still getting used to my own. My measurements are awful now.

"We need to get closer!!" Oh thank you Mew for stating the obvious. I'm almost angry at her for getting me in this mess. Then again, it's completely my fault for listening to her. A new body should mean a new life. Not getting revenge for something you're not even sure of. There is no proof of my mother's murder. In fact there is no reason for me to go against Arceus's will. Sure I'll have an inner hatred for him, but who am I to decide what he can do? If he wanted to, he could have destroyed us long ago. Hell, he could have just erased us before this all happened, but he didn't. Does he have plans for us? Why keep us if we're against him? What could he have planned for us? Wait he wanted to monitor me to see what I could do. What about Mew? Is he going to punish her for what she's done? Well I shouldn't be worried about that, whatever happens to her is her own fault. I understand where she's coming from, her being the last of her kind and all, but for what reason? Maybe she'll tell me why Arceus left only her alive. After we get out of this situation. "Jason look out!" I snapped back to reality, as well as an aura sphere to the face. Didn't hurt, but it did stop me in my tracks.

"What the hell are we supposed to do!? We can't get close! We can't stay away! All we can do is run around and get hit!" I began yelling. Honestly, this was just aggravating. I've face-planted at least four times and smashed the back of my head a few more times, as well as being hit several times. My body is really aching now. My head's the worst. I really just want to take a nap and forget about this. I COULD be taking a nap now but no, I had to listen to Mew. I had to challenge the freaking deity of existence!

"We need to wait for an opening!" I'm tired of listening to her now. All that's done was get me hurt and get me into a lot more bullshit than I need.

"No! No more waiting! We're going to make an opening!" Right now I'm in debate as to whether I'm more angry than hurt. Actually I'm certain I'm more angry. I heal pretty fast even without sunlight. All that's left are a few scratches and bruises and even those are healing.

"We can't make one if we can't get close!" Of course not Mew. That's where you come in.

"We can't make one if we stay away!" Her plan obviously will fail, so we'll go by mine.

"So what do you plan on doing? Running up to him!?" Mew just explained my plan already. There's really not much else we can do.

"You have a problem with that!?" I asked. Right now, I have the perfect way to let off some steam.

"Yes I do!" That's all I needed. Since she happened to be flying right next to me when I jumped over another beam, I grabbed her by the neck and began running towards Arceus. "What are you doing!? Let me go! You're going to get us killed!" If anything, she's going down first.

"We're doing my plan whether you like it or not!" She'll be the meat shield if she can't accept that. I won't intentionally run into anything, but if I have no choice, she'll take the hit. She obviously didn't like the plan and struggled to break free. All that did was make me tighten my grip. "If you make me fall we both go down!" It took a second, but she came to my terms and stopped struggling.

"I swear I'll get you back for this!" She's not exactly in the position to be making threats. All I have to do is keep running forward and not avoid anything coming our way. She'll take the hit, and I'll be just fine.

"Just defend us!" I yelled at her, getting a growl in response. She put up Protect and I pushed myself to go beyond my normal full speed. It became a bit hard to keep myself balanced now. I've never pushed myself this hard before. Never knew I could. It was as if I was flying now. Each step so light and so fast. I heard Mew whisper 'wow' to herself. She must have been amazed at how fast we were going. There aren't very many pokemon who can move this fast and even less that can go faster. Arceus managed to get us back pretty far, but at this speed, it wouldn't take more than a few minutes to reach him. I couldn't really see well behind Mew, but a bright glow beyond the barrier told me that Arceus fired at us. Mew's barrier completely deflected the attack, however Mew seemed to be gasping for air after it.

Arceus seemed to grow more serious after seeing his attack deflected so easily. However Mew's Protect proved to be pretty useful. Since I couldn't dodge while going at this speed, Mew had to take the hits. I knew that this couldn't go on for long, Mew was breathing heavily now. We were almost there now though. She just needed to hold out for just a little longer. I glanced past Mew, to see Arceus charging up something big.

"I can't take that..." Mew told me. The only problem here was that I couldn't turn. "Jason turn!"

"I can't!" I yelled back. Arceus fired the Hyper-beam. Time seemed to slow down. _What do I do!? We're done for if we get hit by that! I can throw Mew out of danger, but then I'll take the blast head on! What do I do!? I don't have any options! I can't do anything to save myself. I guess Mew can keep going if she wants._ A thought seemed to imprint itself into my mind._ **Jump**_ I don't know where it came from, but I've got nothing to lose.

"Jason!" Mew's voice snapped me back to reality. Obeying to the imprinted thought, I jumped the best I could, just as the Hyperbeam hit where we were. The resulting explosion gave us a nice boost towards Arceus. Mew slipped free of my grip and grabbed my arm and spun around and twisted her arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but got no answer. I saw a gleam in her eye and a grin.

"You know how to expel energy from your entire body?" She asked.

"No?"

"Do the same thing you do with your Energy-balls, but channel it everywhere." After a few rounds, she threw me and untwisted her arm which sent me spiraling towards Arceus's face. "Do it now!" I did as told, channeling all of the energy that was left, out of my body. It began to spiral around me. Before long I was completely surrounded by a layer of that spiraling energy. Arceus, having not have been affected by the after effect of firing a Hyper-beam, fired another one at me, but he had no time to charge it. I tore through it as if it were not even there and slammed right into Arceus's face. The blow pushed him back, but he stood strong. However, I didn't stop. Arceus managed to move his head away and the tendril that hung behind it hit the layer of energy around me which threw me off course and into the golden ring around his body. Upon hitting it, I felt as through I did something horribly wrong. The ring cracked as I bounced off of it. Arceus stumbled back a little more. I know that attack hurt him. I just wish I knew what that was and how Mew knew I could do that.

"Yeah! How did you like that Giga-Impact!?" Mew yelled out. She seems a bit too happy for something that obviously didn't end this battle. In fact I think it made everything hundreds of times worse. I went crashing into the ground, completely drained. I managed to flip over on my back, gasping for air. That was all that I had. I can't move anymore. Still, that was pretty awesome. I never knew I could use Giga-Impact. It looks like I'll need some assistance in doing it though. The only reason we pulled it off here was because the circumstances were on our side. I don't think I'll be able to do it much in the future. Eerie silence filled the air and made me very uneasy.

After about a minute, Arceus let out a huge ear piercing roar. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew his eyes were on me. I could just feel them. My head began to hurt and before long it felt as if it would burst. Up until now I thought I couldn't move, but now I was on my knees, clenching my head. My vision blurred and tears began to form in my eyes.

_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?**_ A voice boomed through my head._ **YOU HAVE DAMAGED THE VERY FOUNDATION OF EXISTENCE!! FOR WHAT CAUSE!? A PETTY REVENGE!? FOR SOME MORTAL WHO'S FACE YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER!?** _Tears were streaming down my face by now. My head felt as if it were ripping itself apart. The only thing possibly keeping me alive here is probably Arceus. Just to torment me. It hurt even worse just to think._ **DO YOU REALIZE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THIS RING WERE DESTROYED!?** _I didn't want to think about that, lest make everything worse. _**EVEN JUST DAMAGING IT HAS DEVASTATING EFFECTS ON THE WORLD!! **_The crack wasn't even that big. Unless I hit some core area that will end up changing the entire face of the earth, it shouldn't be too bad. The pain began to lighten. _**I have an assignment for you.**_ Once I was able to stand again I wiped off the tears.

"An assignment for me? Why the hell should I listen to you?" I asked. Probably not the smartest thing to do. I could feel the headache returning. "Alright alright! Just...don't do that again..." That was hell.

_**Since you have damaged the ring. You will gather the materials needed to repair it. **_

"Which would be?"

_**Seventeen plates.**_

"You mean like what people eat off of?" That's all it takes to fix that thing? If that's all it takes then why can't he just make some himself or take them from someone?

_**NO!**_ It does not feel nice at all to have him yelling in my head.

"Jason..." Mew decided to speak up. I had no idea she was right next to me. "Arceus is referring to the seventeen plates. Each one for a specific type. Grass plate, fire plate, water plate, as well as ones for the other fourteen types."

"When did you get over here?" I asked her.

"When I did! Now look, we have to collect the plates to fix that ring." What happened to Arceus being the enemy?

"Whatever happened to him being the enemy? I thought we were trying to get revenge on Arceus. Not being his errand boys!" Mew was obviously offended by what I said. My stinging cheek proved it.

"Look, I prefer to live and not disappear into nothing!" She had a point there.

"Alright Arceus, where are these 'plates'?" I guess I have no choice but to come to terms with him. At least if I want to live of course. I guess this gives me an excuse to not want to get revenge. Wait, revenge for a mortal who's face I can't even remember? "Wait a minute, what did you mean by ' revenge for a mortal who's face you can't remember?' Why wouldn't I remember her face? She's my own mother." I asked.

_**Then tell me. What does she look like?**_

Honestly, I had no freaking idea now that I think about it. How could I forget my own mother's face!? What kind of child am I to have forgotten that!? I should be ashamed of myself. I should be, but I'm not.

_**There is a simple explanation for that. During the transfer from your human body to this one, your memories were disrupted. You may remember some things, but you have forgotten others, such as your mother's face. However at the same time, you've gained more memories. The ones from the original Treecko who's cloned body you now possess. To make things short, you can remember things that you've never experienced and you've forgotten some things you have experienced. Over time they may fix themselves or be destroyed.**_ Well that explains some more. Too bad that's not everything I need to know.

"Guess I should wait before placing the blame." I won't feel bad for what I've done. I learned something today.

_**Your actions cannot go unpunished. **_

"Oh shit..."

* * *

"What about me?"

_**You have done well. Keep guiding him through. When you think he is ready, bring him back to me. **_

"What if he remembers again?"

_**We can only hope that he doesn't. You know where the first plate is. Take him there.

* * *

**_

**And so the story begins. **


	34. Our New Mission

**Boredom strikes me again. Which means things are looking up for anyone who wants to read this and or were waiting on a new chapter. Boredom = more chapters. I never planned on dropping this. It's just that this is nothing more than a little activity to do out of boredom. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34: Our new mission**

_**Get up.**_

Looks like my nap is cut short. Just because he caused it doesn't mean he can end it whenever he likes. Although I'm not entirely sure I can move. No, I'm just not motivated enough to try.

_**Get up or I'll do it again.**_

That's more than enough motivation to get me on my feet. I'll be limping until I get some time to actually recover though. Mew doesn't look that well either. Guess she got it too. I could hear her quietly growling. Guess she wasn't too happy about it. None of us said a word for some time. Mew and I glared somewhat silently at Arceus. He was holding back on us during that little fight. There wasn't a scratch on him from that Giga Impact. That ring obviously isn't a part of him. Had it been a part of him, that crack would definitely have had an effect on him. Sure it may be pretty small for his size, but it still would have caused more than his momentary anger on the damage of the so-called foundation of existence.

What if we never did that? What if the ring was unaffected by the attack? Would Arceus have stopped the fight anyway? Maybe he would have just worn us down and let us go? He obviously had plans for us. That little battle wasn't enough for anything. I'm clearly too undeveloped and Mew is weakened. If he didn't want us around he could have just taken us out in an instant. I know he was hiding much more behind his small display of power a moment ago when he knocked us out. What could he possibly have planned for us? Examination of me would only let him know what I'm capable of. It won't do anything when I come for him again. I refuse to let a defeat like this just pass like it was nothing. As for Mew, I don't know why she's still here. Arceus has no use for her as far as I know. Whatever he has planned for her must have nothing to do with me at all.

_**You two are cute when you're angry. **_Now if I wasn't in my current condition, I would have picked another fight with him, regardless of the fact that I can't win. Mew however, didn't care and walked towards him. I grabbed her tail and pulled her back before she could do anything. The moment of silence we had beforehand must have given her time to remember all the bad things that happened between them. The look she gave me afterward was almost frightening. If she wanted to let off steam, now was not the time. She glared at me for a little too long and made me feel a little uneasy, but I just ignored her and spoke.

"Cut the crap Arceus!" He only chuckled.

_**Aren't we a little edgy now?**_ Little was really under-exaggerating. Mew is probably imagining all sorts of brutal things involving Arceus right now. Me, well I have a higher tolerance level right now. No use starting another losing battle. **_What's wrong? Afraid to show a little anger?_** Of course not. The Energy Ball I fired prior to that proves it. I watched as it traveled up to his face and detonated. Through the smoke of the explosion, came an Aura Sphere in response to my Energy Ball. I simply swatted it away, throwing it off course and into the 'ground' some distance behind me. Is he trying to make us lose ourselves? Mew's already on edge, in fact if I wasn't here right now, she'd probably have lost her mind. Simple words may set her off right now. Me on the other hand, I just want him to tell us where to go and get out of this place. If force is needed to get him to talk then so be it. Although that would be bad on my end...

"Look, just tell us where we need to go and let us go. All you're doing is wasting time and ticking off Mew here." Arceus didn't seem to care much.

_**I have all the time in the universe. Why should I be worried about wasting a little?**_

"You and that ring both exist beyond the power of time. Even if time was stopped around you, you would be unaffected. Free to walk around as if nothing happened. All that would do is speed up the destruction of existence for those of us who are affected by time. The fact that Jason hit the center piece means that the whole ring will eventually just fall apart, thus ending existence as we know it. If you want it fixed, I suggest you give us our first destination." Mew decided to speak. She seems to understand this ring more than me. Better question her later. Arceus never responded. "What's wrong? Can't speak? What happened to all the time in the universe? Surely you can spare a minute or two to explain in detail where the plates are located."

_**Your first five destinations reside in the Hoenn region. As for their exact locations, I cannot say. **_

"And why not!" I asked.

_**People and pokemon come and go. Any number of them could have taken and moved the plates during their lifetimes. Determining their exact location requires me to personally search on foot and even then, should I leave them there for various reasons, someone or something could pick it up and take it wherever they please. The most I can do from here is determine how many are within the region. **_

"Then why don't you look on your own! You can sense them!" It would save all of us a lot of trouble finding them.

_**Think of this as part of your punishment.**_

"Our punishment involves risking your life? Sweet. We don't have to do anything. That ring is the foundation of existence and as we can all see here, you exist." Although I don't take too kindly of the fact that I'll die otherwise.

_**Yes this ring is the foundation of existence, YOUR existence. Who do you think created all this? This ring was created so that I would have an unlimited supply of energy in order to keep YOUR existence going. Should this ring go, you go.**_

"Oh..." So much for a double-edged plan. "Well send us back so we can get started." I blinked and found myself facing a forest. There was a tall rock wall behind me. Probably the cliff I jumped from before Arceus pulled me away to his realm. Guess we're back. He's watching though.

I took a deep breath and sighed. Blocking off any negative thoughts on my mind. This job can't be all bad. Searching for these 'plates' would probably take a few years. That's plenty of time to train myself. Arceus said I have potential. Everyone has potential, but he pointed it out towards me. I can copy the moves and type of another pokemon which gives me limitless strategies. Most of which I won't use. As far as I know, once you reach a certain level of strength, even with the worst of strategies you can win. I've never actually fought with a strategy so I must be at that point for some battles. That's only some. Arceus is way out of my league right now. If I want to beat him, I'm going to need more. As to how that should happen, well time and effort will only tell. If power isn't enough then there must be some secret. Those plates...maybe I could...

Mew plopped herself down into the tall grass. Obviously she was still angry. Guess that leaves me to comfort her. I sat right beside her and put my arm across her back.

"Cheer up Mew, what happened, happened. There's nothing we can do about it now. So let's move on and get over it." Big problem here, I don't know how to cheer up anyone. She pushed me away. "Come on Mew. You're making this a bigger deal than it should be. All you did was lose a fight that you couldn't win. If anything, you should be motivated to grow stronger so you can win next time." She only turned away. "You're still mad right? Go ahead!" She turned her eyes in my direction. "Right here, hit me!" I pointed towards my face.

"You sure?" She asked. I wouldn't tell her to if I didn't want her to.

"Do it!" She did...and now I wish I hadn't told her to; my nose is bleeding now...I may not have fallen down or have reacted much to it, but it hurt... "Are you feeling better now?" I asked.

"No." I took that punch for nothing! Still, with short, stubby forelegs like hers, she's got one hell of a straight.

"You know what! Screw you! I'm done trying! You can sit there and be all mad and pout as much as you want! I'm going to sleep!" I need to recover from the damage I took while fighting Arceus. Sleeping in broad daylight is the fastest method for it.

"In the middle of the day? Your wounds don't look that bad." Not to her they don't.

"I'm not you, so what you see here is pretty bad." She was right about one thing, it didn't seem as bad as I was making out to be.

"Oh come on, it's just a burn over your arm and leg, nothing more." I limped my way over to a suitable spot to lay in where there was plenty of sunlight and not too much grass to block the rays.

"I could argue with you about how bad it is..." Of course I'd be exaggerating a bit. "but I've got some hours of well needed rest ahead of me."

"Don't think you'll be able to just laze off right there for long. If something has the nerve to come out here after you, don't expect me to do much other than wake you, if I even feel like doing that." Is that supposed to be a threat? She needs me right now so there's no way anything would happen to me.

"Wake me up in a couple of hours." Well time to force myself to sleep. Kinda hard when you're facing the sun, even with your eyes shut. Maybe I should adjust my position to keep the sun out my eyes? Nah, it's not that big of a deal. Everything seemed to have gone silent at the moment except for the sound of Mew shuffling through the grass.

_I can't get to sleep. It's been well over ten minutes. I wonder how Claus and Blake are doing. If they made it to Mauville and saw what I did, would they want me back? Most of it is just a blur now, but I was conscious through the whole thing. It happened when I copied Mew...I went berserk. I remember my vision growing darker and more obscured. I remember feeling a sudden rush of power flowing through my body for a second, then everything went black. I could feel my body moving on its own and the hits I took, but I don't remember why. Why did that happen? I copied Mew when Arceus controlled me and nothing like that happened, in fact nothing happened at all other than me being a light pink color, similar to Mew's shade. Strange...Maybe there is something I am missing here. I hope I figure out later in the future. It could become a weapon, or it could cost me everything. With something so destructive on my side, collecting the plates should be a breeze. The damage done in the process though...I don't think I want anymore incidents like Mauville happening just yet. It also puts Claus, Blake, and their pokemon in danger. Come to think of it, do I even want them with me? They could be my ticket around the world in order to collect the plates for now, but getting them involved in conflicts that aren't even of their world? I don't even know what I'll be going through so why would I put them through it too? Not only that but I'd be doing the same thing that was done to me. Tearing them from their life, of course if they're willing it rules out this, but I don't think I want them involved. They'll learn one way or another...If I don't tell them, I know something is going to happen and they will come running. There could be a misunderstanding and we could become enemies... _

_I'll break it to them a some point in time. For now, I think I'll just lead them to believe we're going on some adventure, exploring every inch of these regions or even the earth if we have to. I don't know where the plates are located. Well there are some ideas like the fire plate being located in one of the various mountains or volcanoes around these regions...I bet it's located deep in the ocean in a trench of some sort, but that's only if it hasn't been moved already. Arceus said that people and pokemon come and go so anyone or anything could have taken it. Maybe he should have hidden them better, they seem to be pretty important items._

A sudden chilling wind left me shivering in the grass. _A cold wind on a day like this? It must be Mew. She's probably bored waiting for me to wake up. No one told her to stay nearby. I wouldn't mind if she went out to do...Mew things._ Another breeze blew by. _Okay that's starting to get annoying. I don't work well with the cold. _Much to my surprise, it was dark out, very dark. I could barely see anything anywhere around me. Even the sky seemed darker than usual. There were a few stars sparkling from what I could see though the branches above me. Mew was no where to be found. Another breeze blew by and sent chills down my spine. It may have just been me, but tonight seemed darker than the last night I spent right here...

* * *

**Moving on...**


	35. Alone This Night

**Mm-hmm****

* * *

**

**Chapter 35: Alone This Night**

"Mew?" I called out quietly with no response. There were no signs of anything nearby. Only the sounds of movement out in the woods. "Mew?" I called out in a normal voice. Still no response. She probably took shelter somewhere and left me there. Probably shouldn't have slept right here. Though my arm and leg are fine now. I'm feeling a little sluggish yet energized at the same time. A sudden rustling nearby caught my attention followed by a cry which left me shaken. It doesn't feel safe here. "Mew?" I called one last time. With no answer, I wiped any crust from my eyes. It was then that I noticed a faint glow emanating from the red area of my belly. "Wow I'm holding a charge of Solarbeam?" The time I had apparently fallen asleep couldn't have been anywhere near the evening. Guess this means I don't have to absorb the sunlight myself, but just to stay in it for long enough and it'll build up on its own. A living flashlight on low battery power. Great this makes me a target in plain sight. Another rustle nearby got me up and moving in an instant. No running around at night though, I don't want to crash into anything.

Rarely blinking, I wandered around aimlessly into the darkness. Where I was going, I had no idea, but the walking did keep my mind off of the dangers of the night. It's pretty scary being small in the forest on a dark night like this. Of course every little sound left me scanning the entire area still. How I walked through here last time without any worries I have no idea. I was even followed by a few ghost pokemon and was still pretty oblivious. With that thought, I looked to the sky, nothing. That only made me paranoid. I sped up a little.

_What am I so afraid of! I'm basically the strongest pokemon alive right now, at least in my weight class. Of course there's Mew competing for that position...Note to self, challenge her to a fight one day. I need to look on the bright side of this...despite me being the brightest thing here right now, if something jumps out at me, I can beat my fears away on it. Of course, I can't be pinned down or else I'm most likely done for. This is my first time in the wild on a dark night like this. Where are my survival instincts? They should be built in now that I'm a Treecko. _

Thanks to the dim light resonating from me, I noticed some thick threads attached from tree to tree. They looked like webs.

"Wow I almost walked right into these..." Looking past the ones right in front of me, I saw that they expanded pretty far back. "Walking through there is suicide..." So I decided to go around, only to find that it was blocked off by more webs. They weren't there before. I realized that I wasn't alone. I walked right into its nest, whatever it is. It's unfortunate that I was the one to be passing by though. An Energy Ball cleared a path for me through the webs that locked me in. As long as I don't touch any, I should be fine. Making sure to watch my back, I slowly made my way out. I stopped to look back and just then, something warm and silky hit the back of my head. _Ew, it's warm..._ The thought made my skin crawl.

Whatever hooked a web on the back of my head began to pull. I dropped on all fours and started to crawl forward, using the grass as leverage. This is probably going to leave me with a nasty crick in my neck. Neither of us seemed to be making progress. Grass isn't very durable though. It was being pulled out of its roots in this little struggle. I needed an escape plan, but nothing came to mind. The grass gave in and I was thrown into the air, that's when it hit me, Solarbeam. Who knows how much I really have built up. There's nothing to lose. If I can launch myself hard enough into the air, I can break free and escape.

Using the momentum of me being pulled, I let loose the Solarbeam through my mouth. It came out in a short but powerful blast that gave me more than enough force to fly into the treetops. Probably wasn't the brightest idea since it sent me spiraling at the same time. Crashing through the branches, I lost more and more speed until finally managing to catch one. My body was now sore from all the collisions, but at least I'm out of there.

"...I hope nothing happened to be hit by that..." Had anything been there, it was probably blown into the ground or sent flying just like me. Using Solarbeam through my mouth seems to have a different effect than with my hands. It's probably better to secure myself to something before firing. The faint glow was still there. Even after firing, there's still energy left?

To my left stood a shadow with piercing red eyes. Upon lifting myself onto the branch and facing it, I saw that it was a Murkrow.

"...Why are you glowing?" It asked. "Treecko don't glow..." Had I been normal I wouldn't be.

"You see there's a long and complicated story behind this." There's not, in fact it's very simple but not very logical. There's no way anything could hold on to a charge of Solarbeam this long let alone fire it and still have some left without any source of energy. "So let's just say you didn't see anything." As impossible as that is.

"Sure, whatever. That looked like it hurt. What happened?" It asked.

"I just escaped with my life. I won't be doing that very often though." I took a seat where I stood. Great, I have company now. Time to waste as much time as possible.

"Looked like you came from the Ariados nest over there." Had it not had a beak, I think it would have been grinning.

"I did. Wandered right into it. If I wasn't glowing, I probably would have gotten trapped there." Though that wouldn't have stopped me anyway.

"Heh, good luck." The Murkrow spread its wings and readied for takeoff.

"Wait what? Hold on, where are you going?" I didn't want to be left alone this night. Something about it is just off.

"I've got...things to do." With that, it left. It seemed to be in a hurry, oh well. No point in chasing it. I think I'll sit right here for the moment. There's nothing really to do. Maybe I should go trash that nest just for the hell of it. Teach them to try and capture me. I would if I could remember where I flew from. I wonder where Mew is. More importantly, I want to know where I'm supposed to go. I've got to find Blake and Claus, though finding them in this darkness probably won't happen. Mauville's probably on lockdown right now too. I almost wish I could have seen what went on there. Must have been great to see something so exciting for once. For me anyway, the people there, not so much. Still, I don't understand why that happened that time. When I copied Mew while fighting Arceus, it didn't happen. Why didn't it happen? Is there some sort of criteria I need to meet beforehand? Is it an extreme circumstance? No can't be, I don't remember being in any danger before it happened the first time. I can't remember exactly what happened though. I remember talking to mew and copying her during it...but after that, nothing. I need to ask Mew about this. Hopefully she can come up with a solution.

"...I need a watch." I wonder if there are watches that come in my size. It'd be great if they did. In fact there should be, toy watches come in pretty small sizes. Though my arms are a little thin and I'm about the size of a human baby. I'll have to check next time I'm in a shop. Well time to occupy myself until daytime.

I jumped down from the branch I was sitting on just to land on another. It'd be much easier to just climb down since I can't see anything that well. On the way down, I grabbed a handful of leaves. There's not really anything to do but try for any new moves. First thing's first, Razor Leaf. I can't create my own leaves, but this is a forest so there's more than enough of ammo lying around. Now for a target, the tree trunk I just climbed off of will do. Though if the move works, there's no guarantee of accuracy. First try, nothing. The leaf just twisted a little in he air as if throwing paper and slowly made its way to the ground. Same result with the next few. _Maybe I'm throwing them wrong? Let's try throwing them like ninja stars then. _Still no avail, though the leaves did go a little farther this time. Guess I'm still doing it wrong. Had it not been nighttime, I'd seek out help. For now, it's just trial and error. _Maybe I need to throw them harder?_ You'd think throwing leaves would be easy. Unlike other grass types, I can't shoot them out of who knows where. The average Treecko can't learn Razor Leaf, in fact Treeckos just can't learn it at all. I'm not normal so I don't know what I can learn on my own. Razor Leaf seems to still be off the list though. So much for that. I do have claws, though they're small. They're not what let me scale walls though. Anyone in their right mind knows how to slash at something. I personally like punching things more.

There was an opening in the treetops above me, no moonlight shone through. Is the moon being blocked by something? I climbed to the top of the nearest tree and jumped into the air to get a clear view of everything above the forest. First jump didn't show anything but the dark forest. On the second jump however, I noticed something strange about the nearest mountain. Assuming my location is in fact north of Mauville, the nearest mountain would be Mt. Chimney. Further inspection showed a dark cloud above it.

"Looks like Mt. Chimney is spewing more ash than usual." I said to myself. Despite all the ash that falls to the route below it, I don't think the cloud has ever really been noticeable like this. I should go check it out. Mew is probably already on her way there if she isn't already there in the first place. If it erupts...well that's the worst case scenario. I'm not afraid of any thunderstorms. Cold weather...not so much, but I could do without it.

I took one last jump to confirm my route there and missed the branch I jumped from. Shortly after, I fell onto something cool and sticky. So sticky that it managed to keep me completely immobilized. No amount of struggling could get me off of this. The web was pretty large and even if I had been watching where I fell, I would have been caught anyway.

_It followed me! I can't believe this! Wait that Murkrow...It knew! Son of a bitch! Why didn't I see this coming!_ Ariados can track their webs and will do so to capture their prey. An important life lesson for anything on their prey list. I however, do not plan on being said prey. I still have Solarbeam charged and am willing to use it again. This time though, I'm gonna hit it with the Solarbeam instead of using it to escape like a few moments ago. A dark shadow in the shape of what looked like an Ariados crawled up to where I was lying on the web.

"Hey you! Let me go! I have to get to that mountain over there!" The Ariados ignored me and proceeded to approach. If it doesn't let me go, then I'll just blow it away. "Listen I need to get down to that mountain now! Something isn't right about it!" It seemed to pause for a moment. Probably waiting for me to start begging.

"Beg." I wasn't too sure what it said.

"Huh?"

"Beg for you life and maybe, MAYBE I'll let you go." That sadistic little fuck.

"No! You sadistic asshole! I'm not begging for anything! If anything YOU will be begging soon enough!" I'll wait until it comes a little closer.

"Suit yourself. I would have let you go too." It did exactly what I wanted it to do. It climbed over me.

"You just made a big mistake..." With that I let loose my charge of Solarbeam and sent it flying into the tree just ahead of us. The same force tore the web below me apart and pushed me to the ground. I jumped to my feet and ran at the Ariados as it was still just getting up after falling to the ground. I tackled it against the same tree. "You know, I love beating up on things bigger than me." Another tackle into the same tree seemed to have been enough to keep it down, but I know it was faking so I'd let my guard down. "It's so much more satisfying than a fair fight." I gave it another tackle and this time it tried to run, only to have me catch one of its legs. "No no, you wouldn't let me go, so why would I let you go?"

"Wh-what!" It must have been very shocked at the fact that it was stopped so easily with so little effort.

"Oh you must not have known." I pulled it back and slammed it against the same tree and stepped up to its face, looking it dead in the eyes. "See, I'm not normal." It turned away and ran off, only to be blocked by me. "Sure I'm only 2ft tall and only weigh roughly 18lbs." It tried to run again, but still with no avail. "I can lift things ten times my weight, I can move faster than a Dodrio can run," The Ariados attempted to escape again. Now it was just getting annoying. "Ya know if you keep running I'll just make this whole experience a lot worse on you. If you want me to let you go, maybe you should start begging for your life." It's blubbering just went in one 'ear' and out the other. It was really just annoying to me. A swift kick to the face shut it up. "Shut it! I couldn't care less about you and your kids. I'd rip them apart limb from limb while you watched if I wanted to. In fact, if I wasn't so compelled to get to that mountain I'd do the same thing to you right now, but before I go..." I gave the Ariados a powerful kick to the abdomen, leaving a large crack in its exoskeleton. It's screams and groans made me feel a little happier. "You remember that scar and you remember well what I could have done to you." Do bugs get scars? Didn't matter to me, I'm feeling a little satisfied now, though I wanted to do some more damage.

I left it there and headed off to Mt. Chimney.

* * *

**Jason isn't sadistic or evil but...**


End file.
